Destino
by Gabi Slughorn
Summary: Dos varitas hermanas, una guerra y una historia entre dos personas escrita por el destino.
1. Destino

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto.

**Introduccion.**

**Capitulo 1. Destino.**

_Agosto 26, 1971 Ollivander. _

Garrick: Oh, hola Severus, pensé que no vendrías, hola Eileen.

Eileen: Hola Garrick *dijo sonriendo* Te dejo eligiendo tu varita, Sev. Yo voy a comprarte todo lo demás. ¿Vas a querer algún animal?

Sev: No mamá, gracias.

Garrick: Por acá Severus, debes estar ansioso por obtener una varita.

Severus jamas pensó que comprar una varita iba a ser tan frustrante, ¿Por qué todos salían con sus varitas menos el? Acaso estaba destinado a no tener una? No podía ser, todo mago tenia su varita.

Garrick: Ya la encontraremos, no te preocupes. Muy pocas veces me pasó esto, digo, de no encontrar una varita para alguien, mayormente me pasa con las varitas hermanas...al menos que... espérame aquí, ya regreso.

Sev: Puedo regresar otro día señor.

Garrick: No, no. Aquí, toma. Prueba esta varita.

Garrick Ollivander abrió la caja en la que contenía dos varitas idénticas, negras, núcleo de unicornio y con unos detalles tribales en la punta, de repente la varita voló hacia las manos de Severus.

Garrick: Oh, eso si que es extraño, me pregunto, me pregunto de quien sera la hermana.

Sev: ¿la hermana?

Garrick: Veras, tu varita tiene una hermana, son identicas, las dos con el nucleo del mismo unicornio, me pregunto quien sera la persona que le corresponda la otra varita, como sabras, las varitas hermanas siempre se unen al final. *Le dijo Garrick con una sonrisa*

Esas palabras habían quedado en la cabeza de Severus todo el día, se preguntaba si Ollivander tendría razón y si algún día conocería al dueño de su varita hermana.

_Agosto 23, 1989 Diagon Alley._

Gabriela: ¿Estudios Muggles 1? No pretenderás cursar esa materia sin sentido.

Nympadora: Siempre tan alentadora, hermanita.

_Ollivander. _

Garrick: Oh, pero si serán las mellizas Slughorn.

Gabi & Nymp: ¡Hola Garrick!

Garrick: Vamos, vengan. Vamos a elegir sus varitas.

Si habia algo que Gabi estaba esperando desde que tenia uso de razón, era ese momento, el día que por fin compraba su varita.

Nymp: no puedo creer que ya tengo mi varita! *le dijo su hermana emocionada casi hasta se le podía visualizar su emoción en los ojos de la felicidad*

Gabi: Garrick, ya estoy cansada de probar varitas y que no me funcionen, puedo volver otro dia.

Garrick: Oh no, no. No hará falta. Mira, la varita elige al mago, no querrás tener una varita que no te pertenezca verdad?

Gabi: Pero todos se están llevando sus varitas menos yo, es como si no hubiesen varitas echas para mi.

Garrick: Cada mago tiene su varita, oh si.*dijo mientras en el fondo se escuchaba un ruido extraño*

Garrick quedo intrigado mirando una cajita en particular, muy escondida en el fondo, llena de polvo, casualmente de donde provenía el ruido, despues la miro a ella.

Garrick: Oh, no puede ser posible, o quizás si.

Gabi: No estoy entendiendo nada. Garrick camino hacia el fondo agarrando la cajita donde provenía el ruido, mientras se dirigía hacia Gabriela de nuevo este abrió la caja en donde por acto siguiente la varita voló hacia las manos de Gabriela.

Garrick: Creo que has encontrado tu varita. Que intrigante, creo tu profesor de Posiones se llevara una gran sorpresa.

Gabi: ¿de que habla?

Garrick: Oh nada, querida. El viejo Ollivander habla solo.


	2. Encuentro

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

_Primero de Septiembre. Hogwarts._

Los alumnos se primer año se encontraban en el hall antes de entrar al gran comedor y ser elegidos a sus respectivas casas. Algunos se encontraban nerviosos, otros ansiosos y otros seguro a que casa les tocaría.

McGonagall: Por favor, hagan silencio. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. En unos minutos comenzara el banquete después de ser seleccionados a sus casas *hizo un silencio y miro a todos* Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf, Gryffindor y...Slytherin. Cada casa forma gran historia aquí en Hogwarts es por eso que se las deben tomar con mucho respecto. Cada triunfo sera recompensado con puntos hacia su casa y cada vez que rompan las reglas se les quitara puntos de sus casas. A fin del año la casa con mas puntos ganara la copa de la casa.  
Ahora por favor les voy a pedir que formen una fila para hacer el ingreso al gran comedor.

Todos hicieron una gran fila y allí estaba ella, Gabriela junto a su hermana Nymphadora y su primo Draco Malfoy.

Gabriela sabia bien a que casa pertenecía, estaba segurísima de que ella seguiría con la herencia de su familia, no había dudas. Se encontraba nerviosa por escuchar lo que el sombrero seleccionador le diría, pero nada podría salir mal. ¿Hacia cuanto estaba esperando ese momento? 11 años y nada ni nadie se lo podía arruinar.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y ellos procedieron a entrar mirando asombrados el gran salón, las velas flotando, el anochecer en el techo mientras todos los alumnos y profesores miraban su entrada.

McGonagall: Por favor hagan una linea en horizontal y aguarden a ser llamados.

Cada alumno iban siendo llamados y siendo seleccionados a las respectivas casas; Gabriela estaba feliz de ver como su primo Draco había sido sorteado en Slytherin pero en un momento su felicidad fue interrumpida cuando se encontro con unos ojos negros mirándola detenidamente que hizo que ella no pudiera prestar atención a nada más. Jamas había visto una mirada tan profunda tan llena de misterio. Se llego a perder tanto en esa mirada hasta que en un momento siente a su hermana dándole codazos.  
Nymphadora: ¡Gabriela!  
McGonagall: Señorita Slughor,n por favor, no tenemos toda la noche.

Gabriela avergonzada, subió al estrado y se sentó en la silla mientras la jefa de la casa Gryffindor le ponía el sombrero seleccionador.  
- Oh, una Slughorn eh? Me preguntaba si volvería a tener el placer de ver a algunos de ustedes por aquí. Otra rebelde sangre pura. Oh...obscuridad, veo mucha obscuridad en tí. Si, talento y valentía. Interesante...no suelo ver valentía en los de tu clase, eso pone en duda mi elección, ¿donde te pondré, con el poder o con la valentía?

Gabriela entro en pánico completamente; estaban a punto de ponerla en Gryffindor y ella no pertenecía ahí, entonces dijo en susurros: Por favor, Slytherin.  
Acto seguido el sobrero hizo una mirada hacia Dumbledore ¿por qué habia echo eso? para después decir.  
- Como desees, ¡SLYTHERIN!  
A Gabriela se le transformo una sonrisa en la cara cuando escucho esas palabras y se levanto emocionada dirigiéndose hacia la gran mesa de su casa en donde nuevamente se encontró con esos negros y profundos que la estaban mirando tan penetrante que hasta pareciera que él habia entrado a su mente sin saber el por qué.

Draco: Misma casa, primita.  
Gabi: Obviamente. ¿lo dudabas? *le dijo sonriendo* le toca a mi hermana, hagamosle un lugar.  
Gabriela miraba a su hermana sentada mientras el sombrero seleccionador le hablaba y vio como en un momento ella le decia algo a lo cual se sintio el gran grito; ¡HUFFLEPUF!

Gabriela: No, no puede ser. Se confundio, estoy segura.  
Draco: Por lo que se, el sombrero seleccionador nunca se equivoca.  
Gabriela: Pero todos nosotros pertenecemos a Slytherin.  
Draco: En todo caso Sirius tuvo que haber estado acá y lo mandaron a Gryffindor.

Gabriela no lo podia creer; su hemana melliza había sido seleccionada a Hufflepuf. Siempre supo que era algo diferente a ella pero no para ser elegida en otra casa. Ella había imaginado toda sus años académicos en Hogwarts junto a su melliza y la realidad no se estaba asemejando nada de lo que ella había planeado.

Trató de que la cena fuese agradable, a veces miraba a su hermana que estaba en la otra punta de la mesa bastante feliz, riéndose y  
haciéndose amigos.  
Su primo y ella ya se habían echo un grupo de amigos, donde algunos ya los conocían de vista ya que eran hijos de amigos de sus padres.

Gabriela miró hacia la mesa de profesores donde contemplo a su abuelo Horace Slughorn hablando con Hagrid y riéndose con este.  
Gabriela: ¿Quién es aquel profesor? El que esta vestido de negro y parece incomodar a todos menos a Dumbledore.  
Pansy: Es el profesor de Pociones de los primero cinco años. Severus Snape. Todo el mundo le da miedo.  
Draco: Escuche que ama las artes oscuras como vos primita.  
Pansy: Dicen que en su pasado fue seguidor de ya saben quien, pero muchos dicen que lo sigue adorando.  
- Con el unico que es muy cercano es con Dumbledore, y con tu abuelo. Que raro que no te hablo de el. * Dijo Jeremy Nott, otro estudiante de primer año*  
Gabriela: La verdad que no. *dijo mientras lo miraba sin sacarle los ojos de encima*

Había empezado su primer día académico y todo iba bien. DCAO definitivamente iba hacer su asignatura preferida en todo el año y Herbología su karma. No le iba para nada mal, pero le parecía totalmente sin sentido.

Gabi: ¿Que materia tenemos ahora?  
Pansy: Pociones con el profesor Snape.  
Gabriela no quería parecer nerviosa, pero realmente lo estaba. Y un poco entusiasmada, a decir verdad. Por fin tendría contacto con ese hombre misterioso.

Todos entraron a la mazmorra y se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares en donde al minuto todos sienten la puerta abrirse con fuerza mientras el profesor de pociones hace su presencia parándose enfrente de todos y observándolos.  
Snape: ¿Quien me puede decir los ingredientes de la pócima para dormir?...¿Nadie? ¿Y para la poción del olvido?. *preguntaba mientras todos lo miraban con terror* Me lo imagine. Otro año con alumnos ineptos que no saben nada. *Dijo en acto siguiente dándose vuelta y hacer aparecer los ingredientes de la poción curadora de forúnculos en el pizarrón hasta quealguien lo interrumpe*

- Mocos de Flobberworm, Lavanda, Valeriana, Agua del río Lethe yBayas de Muérdago.  
Todos miraron sorprendidos sin entender nada de la situación.  
El profesor Snape se dio vuelta bruscamente mirando a la alumna.  
- ¿Disculpe?  
- Usted preguntó ingrediente de pociones y se lo acabo de contestar, así no dice que somos ineptos *dijo Gabriela mirándolo desafiante*  
Snape: ¿Su nombre? *pregunto con seriedad pero el ya sabia quién era*  
- Slughorn. Gabriela Slughorn.  
Snape: Se ve que su abuelo le enseño muy bien *dijo con una sonrisa retorcida* Seguro que le gustaría mucho hacer esas pociones para mañana y entregármelas antes del desayuno.  
- ¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?  
- Porque soy su profesor y se lo estoy ordenando y porque usted es una maleducada.  
Snape se dio vuelta y empezó a dictar la clase como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mientras Gabriela se quedo con unas ganas incontenidas de levantarse y pegarle al profesor.

_Mas tarde en la sala común de Slytherin._

Gabi: ¿Nadie vio mi varita?  
Draco: No, ¿Por qué?  
Gabi: La perdi, no sé en donde esta, si siempre la llevo conmigo.  
Pansy: Mañana tenemos transformaciones a primera hora, ¿Qué vas hacer?  
Gabi: Después de la cena la seguiré buscando, tiene que estar por acá.  
Pansy: Sino la encontras le vas a tener que avisar a Snape, cosa que no te conviene.

_Despacho de Dumbledore._

Albus se encontraba hablando con los dos profesores de pociones acerca de algunos cambios sobre la asignatura cuando la profesora McGonagall interrumpe en el despacho.

- Disculpen caballeros, no quise interrumpirlos.  
Albus: Oh no, pasa Minerva. ¿Que necesitabas?  
McGonagall: Encontre esta varita afuera de las mazmorras, supongo que se le habrá caído algún alumno después de tu clase Severus.  
Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape quedaron anonadados al ver la varita que Minerva les traía. No puede ser, pensó Snape.

Horace S: Oh, es la varita de mi nieta. Hoy la vi tan preocupada buscándola, se va a poner feliz de que la hayas encontrado Mineva.  
Albus: ¿Cual de tus nietas Horace?  
Horace S: De Gabriela, si. Todavía no sé como pudo haberla perdido, ella es tan cuidadosa con sus cosas. A veces se parece mucho a su melliza.  
Albus: Horace, Minerva, ¿Me dejarían a solas con Severus por favor?  
Minerva y Horace se miraron raro pero inmediatamente salieron del despacho sin decir nada.  
Snape: Pense que nunca la encontraria *dijo Severus mirándo a Snape manteniendo su cara de sorpresa*  
Albus: Se que tarde o temprano lo harias Severus. Es hora. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace algunos años?  
Snape inmediatamente viajo en el tiempo acordandose de una conversacion que tubieron en ese mismo lugar hacia unos 10 años atras.

[flashback]

Albus: Severus va a llegar un momento en que yo ya no estaré y la batalla sera solo tuya si todo sale como lo planeamos.  
Snape: No voy a poder hacerlo solo señor, está pidiendo demasiado.  
Albus: ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Ollivander el dia que fuiste con tu madre a comprar tu varita, Severus? Al final de todo, te reunirás con ella.

[/flashback]

Severus regreso en si y miro a Albus muy serio.  
Snape: ¿Ya? ¿No crees que es muy pronto? Recién está en su primer año.  
Albus: No podemos seguir esperando más, y por lo que Horace me contó de sus nietas, Gabriela está mucho más adelantada que los  
demás. Creo que está mas que lista.

Gabriela estaba yendo a su sala común cuando su abuelo la interrumpe.  
- ¿Que pasa abue?  
- Dumbledore tiene tu varita princesa; La encontro Minerva y se la acaba de llevar a él ya que no sabia de quien era.  
- Ay, ¿De verdad? Gracias abu *le dijo sonriendo y dándole un abraso mientras salia corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore*

Albus: Adelante.  
- Hola director. Mi abuelo me dijo que usted tenía mi varita. *dijo mientras miraba a Snape sin saber previamente que el se encontraba allí* Puedo venir en otro momento si quiere.  
- Oh no, por favor. Ven. Toma tu varita y siéntate.  
Gabriela agarra su varita mientras se sentaba tras el escritorio del Director y al lado de su profesor de pociones.  
- ¿Pasa algo director?  
- Dime Albus querida. Y no, no pasa nada. Solo quería presentarte a quien ya conoces como profesor de pociones y ahora tu nuevo tutor de Artes Oscuras.  
Gabriela quedo mirando a los dos hombres con cara de confundida, tratando de entender la situación.  
Gabi: ¿Disculpen? No si escuche bien pero, ¿tutor de Artes Oscuras?. ¿No es eso algo ilegal?  
Albus: Depende para que lo realices y por mis averiguaciones se que te interesa mucho ese tipo de magia.  
Gabi: ¿Que tienen que ver mis intereses personales con Hogwarts y con esta conversación?  
Albus sabia que Gabriela no iba aceptar tremenda cosa sin antes que le diera un por qué.  
Albus: Severus, ¿nos podrías dejar a solas por favor?

Snape miro a los dos y sin ninguna palabra salio del despacho.

Gabi: Y entonces director, ¿me va a explicar que es lo que pasa?  
Albus: Hay cosas que no te puedo explicar Gabriela, lo sabrás a su debido momento, créeme. Va a llegar un momento en donde el futuro de nuestro mundo este en peligro *le decía muy serio mientras se arrodillaba y se puso enfrente de ella* se con mucha certeza que ayudaras mucho a que nuestro mundo triunfe de la mejor manera, quizás no te des cuenta de esto hasta el final pero por ahora no puedo decirte mas nada. El tiempo lo dirá todo.  
Gabi: Estoy confundida director.  
Albus: Ya entenderás, te lo prometo. ¿Puede ser este nuestro secreto? Nadie puede saberlo. No por ahora y no por mucho tiempo.  
Gabi: Tiene mi palabra señor.

**Alexza Snape: **Gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia, se agradece muchísimo :)


	3. Secretos

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

Gabi habia pasado las mejores vacaciones junto con su familia y su grupo de amigos; ya estaba por comenzar su sexto año, sabía que iba hacer difícil, había aprobado todos sus TIMOS con "Extraordinario", salvo por Herbología obviamente en donde había obtenido un "supera las espectativas".  
Hubo muchos cambios respecto a su vida, se había puesto de novia con Thomas Greengrass, pertenecía a su grupo de amigos aunque estos  
dos siempre sintieron algo más que cierta amistad.  
Sus clases con su tutor Severus Snape seguían en marcha como en su primer día en Hogwarts en donde Albus Dumbledore se lo pidió.

Había algo respecto a su relación, era algo extraño a decir verdad, se fueron acercando mucho aunque Snape siempre era el mismo ser frío; muchas veces logró sacarle una que otra sonrisa aunque forzadisima.  
Se comentaba entre los alumnos que Snape la tenía como alumna favorita, pero este último no sabía el por qué de aquel rumorcomentario. Siempre la castigaba y trataba igual que los demás. Quizás era porque muchas veces se tildaba mirándola o siempre la buscaba con la mirada, pero el era bastante discreto, obvio, era Severus Snape.

Respecto a la enseñanza, venían muy avanzados pero jamás se podia imaginar cuan inmensa era el mundo de las artes oscuras, y defenderse de ellas era aún más. Cuando pensaba que había un fin siempre había más y más, siempre mas obscuridad; como un monstruo de muchas cabezas al que cada vez que se le corta una, le nace otra aun mas feroz e inteligente que la anterior, como su profesor le habia citado alguna vez.  
Hacia solo un tiempo se había enterado que sus varitas eran hermanas, justo cuando empezaron hacer los duelos no verbales. La relación había cambiado bastante después de ese secreto, ni el ni Dumbledore le quisieron explicar el por qué de que sus varitas fueran hermanas, de echo siempre le contaban poco y nada, Dumbledore solo le decia "todo a su debido tiempo, tu solo enfocate". Paso todas sus vacaciones pensando en los secretos que le escondían y que ya no era una nena de 11 años, tenia 16, a solo un año de ser mayor de edad, no iba a a soportar otro año mas con secretos, no con los rumores que deambulaban por todo el mundo mágico.  
Lord Voldemort habia regresado y ese no era un tema menor.

_31 de Agosto. 1995._

Gabi y su melliza, Nymphadora, se encontraban haciendo las maletas ya que al otro día empezarían otro año académico, ya habían ido de compras a Diagon Alley y Gabriela sólo le faltaba una cosa.

- Mama, ¿no viste unos libros que me habia dejado el abuelo para leer?  
- Si amor. Los puse en la biblioteca del segundo piso.

Cuando esta se dirigió hacia la biblioteca y quiso agarrar los libros, se le callo lo que parecía un album de fotos. Jamas lo había visto, decidió abrirlo y vió que se trataba del ultimo anuario escolar de sus padres. "Hogwarts, egresados 1978."

Abrió el anuario y se propuso a encontrar a sus padres. Le causo mucha gracia el look que tenían en ese entonces, había encontrado a sus tias, Narcissa y Bellatrix, a su tío Lucius, al primo de su mama, Sirius. Con la única que no habia cortado la relación familiar era con su madre, Andrómeda. Siguió mirando unas fotos hasta que encontró una foto de los alumnos de Slytherin en su sala común, y alguien al lado de su madre con unos ojos bien negros le llamaron la atención. Era un chico pálido, con pelo largo negro hasta los hombros, le hacia acordar a alguien, hasta que empezo a leer los nombres y ahi estaba. "Severus Snape, casa Slytherin, graduado 1978."

Gabriela inmediatamente bajó corriendo hasta el living en donde se encontraban sus padres.  
- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que fueron al mismo curso que el profesor Snape?  
- No pensé que fuera de tu curiosidad. Y, ¿por qué lo preguntas? *le dijo su madre con tono de sorpresa*  
- Porque buscando los libros del abuelo se me calló el anuario de su egreso en Hogwarts. *Le dijo esta mientras se lo mostraba y Andrómeda lo agarra y con nostalgia lo abrió*  
- Parece que fuese ayer que nos egresamos, extraño los viejos tiempos.  
- Entonces fueron cercanos.  
- Si, fuimos al mismo curso juntos. Eramos muy buenos amigos, a decir verdad, eramos mejores amigos, yo era la única de las tres que le confiaba todo y era intimo. Con la tia Cissy también se llevaba bien, pero solo eso y con Bellatrix se odiaban, no había manera de tenerlos a los dos en un mismo salón, sin embargo los dos terminaron uniéndose a cierto mago oscuro junto.  
- Y qué pasó? Por qué ya no son más únidos?  
- Por la misma razón que tampoco soy unida a Bellatrix. El eligió caminos diferentes distanciándose de todos y jamás volvimos hablarnos. El era el alumno favorito de tu abuelo, siempre se la pasaba con el haciendo pociones o ayudándolo a preparar las clases.  
Estaba en el club Slug junto a tu papa, tu tío Lucius y yo.  
- ¿Siempre fué asi? Digo, frío, orgulloso y amargado.  
Andromeda sonrió con ese comentario y rió.  
- Para los que no lo conocían si. Lo maltrataban mucho en el colegio, siempre fue raro y no lo aceptaban mucho, pero en cambio conmigo o Lily era muy tierno.  
- ¿Lily?  
- Si, Lily Evans. Una de las mejores amigas de Sirius, estaba en Gryffindor. Voldemort la asesinó hace muchos años en una batalla  
contra los mortifagos. Severus estaba muy enamorado de ella y eso lo terminó de definir como persona creo. Lo fuí a visitar después de enterarme de la muerte de Lily, pensé que más allá de sus elecciones podría necesitar un amigo, pero jamás contestó el llamado a la puerta.  
- Y por qué nunca estuvo con ella?  
- Ella estaba de novia con otro chico de su misma casa y después se casaron asique nunca tuvo la chance.

Era imposible para Gabriela no  
pensar en todo lo que se había enterado. Su mama y su tutor habían sido mejores amigos en la infancia y había estado enamorado de una gryffindor. En el fondo sabia que el tenia un gran corazón aunque le costaba demostrarlo, pero de ahi a tener pruebas vivas era otra cosa.

Se durmió tarde pensando en todo esto pero mañana iba hacer un gran dia, definitivamente lo era.

_Primero de Septiembre. 11am. Kingscross._

Gabriela estaba emosionada por volver a ver a sus amigos y a su novio, aunque los habia visto en el verano, convivir con ellos todo un año era diferente.  
Se despidió de sus padres mientras entraba al bagon con su melliza y esta se reunia con los de su casa. Su melliza se habia puesto de novia con George Weasley y estuvo bastante pesada hablando todo el verano de él.  
El viaje habia sido largo, todos estaban cansados y hambrientos.  
La gran cena transcurrió, los alumnos de primer año habían sido seleccionados a sus casa y se anunciaron los nuevos cambios en el personal académico. Su abuelo Horace Slughorn pasaría a tomar todos los años de primero a séptimo en pociones mientras que la materia de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras sería tomada por Severus Snape ya que su ex profesor Remus Lupin se retiraba por problemas personales y ya nadie quería ocupar ese puesto. El gran salón entro en pánico al enterarse de los dementores que estarían rodeando el castillo por una gran fuga en Azkaban. Una de esas era su tía, Bellatrix.  
Cuando todos pensaron que la cena estaba terminada, Dumbledore se paro entre todos y carraspeó su garganta haciendo que todo el salón se callara y lo mirase.

- Hace no mucho tiempo, un joven mago estudiaba aquí en este preciso castillo, se llamaba Tom Riddle. *todos murmuraron tras escuchar este nombre* no cabe duda que tomo las peores decisiones, derribando todo lo que habia a su paso, todo por poder. Cada día, cada hora, en este minuto  
quizas, fuerzas oscuras atentan con penetrar las paredes de este castillo, pero al final, el arma mas grande, serán ustedes. *Y este la miró a Gabriela por un segundo*

¿A que se refería Dumbledore con ese discurso? Gabriela no pretendía seguir esperando mas, ya no lo soportaba. Salio corriendo tras las miradas de sus amigos que no entendían nada.  
Gabriela se encontraba en el despacho del director, sentada, esperándolo hasta que de repente escucho su voz entrar junto con  
Snape.  
Albus: No pensé que estarias aqui. ¿ocurrió algo? *le preguntó sorprendido*  
- La verdad que si, muchas cosas por lo que estoy segura pero que nunca me termino enterando.  
Dumbledore y Severus se miraron y este volvio hasta ella.  
- Severus, por favor.

Este se fue del despacho dejando al director y a la alumna a solas.  
- No pienso seguir con las tutorias sin que usted o el profesor Snape me den alguna explicación.  
- Oh, querida. Ven, no hace falta que  
te diga nada, a decir verdad, te lo puedo mostrar.  
Dumbledore se dirigió al pensadero y le mostró varios recuerdos.

Pudo ver a Tom Riddle en el club Slug, preguntándole a su abuelo sobre una magia muy poderosa y este echándolo de la clase espantado. Pudo ver el primer dia que Dumbledore lo visitaba en el orfanato donde se encontraba y también la conversación que había tenido con Snape hace algunos años atras sobre su varita.  
- ¿Que significa todo eso, director?  
- Querida, el recuerdo que te mostré de tu abuelo no es cierto, es solo lo que a él le hubiese gustado recordar.  
- No entiendo.  
- Tu abuelo se avergüenza mucho de su verdadero recuerdo, de lo que realmente pasó, entonces lo modificó. Te estoy mostrando esto porque necesito que le saques el verdadero recuerdo. Es fundamental, con eso podremos saber toda la verdad y te enteraras de todo por fin.  
- Esta bien. Lo voy a intentar. *le dijo mientras ella se dirigía hacia la puerta*  
- Albus.  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Porque me mostró ese último recuerdo? Es otras de las cosas que no entiendo. ¿Que tiene que ver mi varita y la varita del profesor Snape con todo esto?  
- A decir verdad, en nada. Eso es solo una señal de que el profesor Snape no debe luchar solo, pero mas allá de eso, nada tiene que ver con esto el que sus varitas sean hermanas.  
- ¿Que significa entonces?  
- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? *Dijo mirándola por arriba de sus  
anteojos de luna y una sonrisa picara* Al final, lo sabrán.

Salio del despacho mas confundida que antes. ¿Que le estaba diciendo el director? No podía ser, no tenia sentido.

Su día académico había empezado bastante bien. Por primera vez tuvo clases con su abuelo, estaba maravillada. Ese dia no tenia muchas materias y a la tarde tendria su primer clase de tutoria con Snape. Quizás por eso tenia esas maripositas en la pansa. No lo  
habia visto en 3 meses y en la cena de apertura solo lo pudo mirar unas pocas veces ya que sus amigos y novio le ocupaban mucha atención. Era raro, no sabia por qué le gustaba mirarlo. Son de esas cosas que uno no le encuentra explicación aunque quisiese.

Después de merendar se dirigió hacia las mazmorras y golpeo la puerta del despacho.  
- Adelante.  
- Hola *le dijo con una sonrisa y este solo se limitó a mirarla*  
- Hola, Gabi, tanto tiempo. ¿Como estas? Bien, gracias por preguntar.  
- Viniste graciosa.  
- Vine como siempre. ¿Que me vas a enseñar este año?  
Snape la miró con su típica mueca y su ceja levantada.  
- Oclumencia. Vas aprender a cerrar tu mente, vas aprender a espiar en las mentes ajenas y sacar toda la información que quieras. Vas aprender a engañar a cualquiera que quiera entrar en vos, manipular tus propios recuerdos y dejar que la gente vea solo lo que vos queres que vean. Pero para eso, necesito entrar en tu mente primero.  
- En una traducción eso seria enterarte todo sobre mi. No es justo.  
- ¿Disculpame?  
- No es justo que te enteres todo de mi y yo nada tuyo.  
- ¿Y por qué querrías saber algo de mi?  
- No sé, quizás porque no soy una simple alumna y porque sos mi tutor y porque nunca me contaste nada sobre tu vida pasada, porque es un cerrado y con cara de traste, igual me gusta tu cara de traste y porque desde primer año llevo viniendo todos los días a tu despacho y eso, creo es una gran razón.  
- Bueno, a ver. Si tanto queres entrar a mi mente? Deleitame. *dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos*  
Gabriela saca su varita apuntando hacia él realizando el hechizo.  
- LEGEREMENS!  
Gabriela se encontró con la nada misma, como si ese hombre no tuviese un mínimo recuerdo de nada.  
- No es justo si usas Oclumencia.  
- Claro porque yo libremente te voy a permitir que entres como si nada en mi mente. *le decía con una sonrisa retorcida* ¿Que es lo que pretendías encontrar?  
- No sé quizás cuando mi mama y vos eran mejores amigos, tu enamoramiento con Lily Evans, cuando te convirtiste en mortifago, por ejemplo.  
Snape quedo perplejo, jamas se esperaba ese comentario y tardo unos minutos en modular una respuesta.  
- ¿Quien te dio tal información? *dijo mientras se acercaba a ella quedando pocos centímetros de su cara*  
- Mi mamá.  
Snape solo la miro y bruscamente se da vuelta alejándose.  
- Podes venir mañana. Hoy no hay tutoria. Gracias.  
- Pero no me ibas a ense...  
- TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS. *le dijo levantando la voz y sin dejarla terminar de hablar*  
Gabriela se levanto enojada y antes de abrir la puerta e irse.  
- No te hagas problema. No pienso venir ni mañana ni nunca.


	4. El Regreso

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

_8am. Hogwarts. Gran comedor._

- Moría por desayunar, últimamente mi apetito es demencial *dijo Draco mirando a sus amigos* ¿te vas a comer esto prima? *le dijo señalando unos waffles que tenia en el plato*  
- ¿Qué? No, no. *Dijo distraída* Creo que me voy a saltear la primer clase. No tengo ganas de nada.  
- Pero tenemos clase con Snape, no me atrevería. *Dijo uno de sus mejores amigos, Dave Avery*  
- No pienso ir y no quiero soportar su cara de culo, asique voy a tomar aire por ahí.  
-¿No querés que me quede con vos? * Dijo su novio*  
- No, gracias.  
Todos terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a clases de DCAO, la emoción era enorme para los alumnos de Slytherin, no había alguien mas experto en esa disciplina que el jefe de su casa, mientras tanto los demás sentían que su día empezaría con una pesadilla.  
Todos entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus lugares hasta que el profesor hizo su entrada cerrando todas las ventanas, apagando todas las luces con su varita y solo dejando unas velas encendidas.

Visualizo a todos y vio un lugar vació al lado de Thomas Greengrass. Era el lugar de ella.¿Por qué no había ido a su clase? ¿Se sentiría mal? O quizás había quedado tan enojada por la disputa del otro día y quizás también por eso ya no iba a sus clases de tutoria. Sabia que los Slughorn tenían un temperamento bastante especial.

Ella sin embargo se puso ropa abrigada y subió a la torre de Astronomía y se sentó ahí a mirar todo el paisaje. Sabia que no estaría perdiendo de nada en la clase de DCAO, sabia todo su contentenido, él le había enseñado todo asique nada le preocupaba.  
Invernada en sus pensamiento sintio unos pasos atrás de ella.

- Gabriela, que sorpresa encontrarte acá. ¿No tenes clases con el profesor Snape? - dijo su director.  
- Hola. Erm, si, pero no tenia ganas de ir.  
- ¿No será por la disputa que tuvieron el otro día, verdad?  
- Ah, se entero.  
- Oh, yo me entero de todo. Siempre. Cual sea que fue lo que discutieron lo tienen que superar y vos volver a tus clases de Oclumencia, ahora mas que nunca.  
Ella no le dijo nada por unos segundos, solo se limito a mirarlo.  
- Hoy voy a cenar con mi abuelo en su despacho, se queja de que hace mucho no le cocino algo rico - río- asique voy aprovechar y voy a tratar de hacer lo que me pidió.  
- Estoy seguro que lo conseguirás. Ahora paso a retirarme, ser director de Hogwarts no es nada fácil. Y recuerda de hablar con Snape. El no se va acercar, ya sabes como es y es elemental que lo hagas.  
- Lo sé, lo sé.

Dumbledore salio de la torre de Astronomía y Gabriela decidió ir por sus cuadernos y libro e ir hasta la clase de DCAO.  
Abrio la puerta y todo el mundo se dio vuelta a mirarla.  
- Señorita Slughorn. Una hora tarde. Una semana castigada.  
- Estaba hablando con el director. Gracias por preguntar. * Dijo mientras se ubicaba junto a sus amigos*  
- Ya que llego tarde y tiene la prepotencia de entrar y contestarme seguramente debe saber con mucha facilidad el tema que estamos practicando.  
- No tengo idea que es lo que están practicando.  
- Me...lo imaginé *dijo con su típica ceja levantada* Los inútiles de sus compañeros están tratando de hacer sus patronus corpóreo. Seguro que le encantaría deleitarnos con el sullo, Slughorn.  
- Pero no lo practiqué.  
Era mentira, el mismo se lo había enseñado en su segundo año de tutoria.  
- No...lo prac...tico. Y usted pretende ser auror. Patético. La clase terminó. Quiero 10 hojas de pergamino sobre este tema, y mejor que sean 10 porque lo lamentarán.

Todos salieron del salón dirigiéndose a su segunda clase. Gabriela no entendía por qué la seguía maltratando así, era como si lo disfrutara.

Después de su última clase de Alquimia, se dirigió a su habitación a prepararse ya que esa noche cenaría con su abuelo.  
Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, no pude evitar ver al profesor Snape casi corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Hasta pudo ver terror en sus ojos. ¿Que es lo que pasaría?  
Ahora tenía una intriga demencial, pero no podía ir e irrumpir en el despacho del director. Prefirió seguir con su plan y entregar a Dumbledore lo que le había pedido.

- Dobby, de verdad no necesito ayuda.  
- Pero por favor por favor. Dobby querer ayudar a la hermana de Nymphadora.  
- Si queres me podes hacer un postre muy rico pero la cena la hago yo.  
- Dobby esta muy contento de hacer el postre para la hermana de Nymphadora.  
- ¿Que haces trabajando acá? Mi hermana te libero de los Malfoy para que seas libre.  
- Dobby ser libre, si. Pero a Dobby le gusta mucho Hogwarts. Hogwarts trata bien a Dobby.  
Terminó de cocinar y acomodar todo en el despacho de su abuelo, en el mismo donde se hacían las cenas del club Slug.

- ¿Me tenia que avisar el abuelo que iban a cenar? *dijo su hermana melliza entrando al despacho*  
- Me olvide, perdón hermana.  
Mentira. ¿Que hacia ahí? Se había olvidado de la posibilidad de que su melliza estuviera ahí, estaba tan concentrada en el plan que no lo pensó. ¿Que iba hacer ahora? Tenia que hablar con su abuelo si o si.

_Despacho de Dumbledore._

Snape entro sin permiso alguno a su despacho sorprendiendo al director que estaba alimentando a Fawkes, su ave fenix.  
- Severus, ¿Qué ocurre?  
- La marca señor. Nos está convocando ahora. No crei que fuera hacerlo tan pronto.  
- Oh, yo si. Ahora que de verdad volvió, no quiere esperar mas. Esta noche quizas tengamos el recuerdo de Horace que tanto necesitamos y el verdadero plan empezara su curso. Tu ve. Reúnete con él.

Severus salio del despacho con paso firme, podía sentir un terror profundo en ese momento pero no podía decaer ahora. No ahi, no en ese momento en donde por fin su venganza se encontraba en marcha. Entro a su despacho y antes de dirigirse hacia la mansión Malfoy se sentó un segundo a respirar ondo. De la nada imágenes se le cruzaban por la cabeza. El día que se unió a los mortífagos, el dia que le dijo a su mejor amiga Andromeda que no la quería ver mas. Lily, su querida Lily abrasada a el en sus años escolares y su querida Lily muerta en sus brasos. Pronto volvio en si. Tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, eso lo hacia débil.

De pronto una imagen de ella le vino a la mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Que tenia que ver ella con todo eso? Tenia que dejarlo. No podía volver a lo mismo, no de nuevo.

- Dios, estoy llenísima. ¡Estuvo muy rica la cena melli! *Dijo Nymphadora a su hermana*  
- Gracias. ¿Estas bien? Tenes a cara decaída.  
- Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir. Mañana a primer hora tengo lección con Snape.  
- Todos quejándose de Snape. Si es un buen profesor. *Dijo su abuelo*  
- No digo que no, pero es un amargado de la vida. Perdón que no me pueda quedar más, necesito dormir.  
Nymphadora se levantó y abraso a su abuelo y a su hermana y se retiro hacia su habitación.

- Princesa, ¿te quedas un rato con tu abuelo? No me digas que estas cansada vos también.  
- No. Para nada. De echo. Quería hablar con vos abu. Algo de mera importancia.  
- No me asustes. ¿Paso algo?  
- No, te queria preguntar algo sobre un ex alumno tuyo.  
- ¿si? ¿quién?  
- Tom Riddle.  
Gabriela pudo ver como la cara de su abuelo se transformo en una sorpresa y un terror inmenso.  
- ¿Que hay acerca de él?  
- No sé, fue alumno tuyo y ahora es el mago mas tenebroso de la historia. ¿Jamas notaste nada malo en él? ¿Jamas te pregunto nada inusual? ¿Nada sobre tus conocimientos en magia oscura?  
- ¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto Gabriela? Tu hermana y tu mamá me dijeron que estabas rara últimamente. ¿tiene que ver con esto?

Cómo lograría que su abuelo le diera ese recuerdo, le tendría que dar una buena razón.

- Abuelo, ¿Quien es la persona que mas confías en el mundo? Mas allá de papá, más allá de Nymphadora y de mi.  
- Pues, Dumbledore, obviamente.  
- Entonces te lo pregunto por él. Necesito saber lo que sea que alguna vez Tom Riddle te haya dicho que te llamara la atención.

Horace dudo mucho en hacerlo. ¿Que estaba tramando? ¿Que tenia que ver Voldemort con su nieta y su amigo de toda la vida? Pero como su nieta le había dicho. Confiaba eternamente en Dumbledore.  
- Ten, toma. Si es lo que tanto necesitas.  
Horace le dio el recuerdo a su nieta y esta salio corriendo sin dudarlo hasta el despacho de su director.

_Mansion Malfoy._

Severus Snape se encontraba sentado en una enorme y alargada mesa del living. Hacia tantos años que no veía a muchos de ellos. Los únicos con los cuales seguía teniendo un mínimo contacto era con los Malfoy.  
Miro hacia su izquierda y allí estaba ella. Bellatrix. Habían pasado unos 10 años desde la ultima vez que la vio, desde aquel día que El señor tenebroso desapareció y muchos de ellos terminaron en Azkaban y de los cuales algunos todavía seguían allí ya que su escape de hacia unos meses atrás había sido fallido.  
Después de una cierta la gran puerta se abre haciendo presencia de una gran serpiente, era casi tan parecida como él. De verdad había vuelto. Estaba ahí parado enfrente de todos ellos.

- Oh, mis más fieles seguidores. Gracias por seguir conmigo. Lamento que muchos de ustedes sigan en Azkaban. Ya planearemos algo para su escape aunque me gustaría mucho reclutar gente nueva. Como sabrán, nuestro primer cometido será sacar del plano al viejo director de Hogwarts.  
- Quizás Severus se pueda ocupar de eso *interrumpió Lucius Malfoy*  
- Oh, Lucius. Interesante. Pero tengo otros planes para él. ¿Por qué no tu hijo? Tráemelo en la próxima reunión. Quizás ya sea hora de iniciarlo.

Severus pudo notar el terror en la mirada de Lucius y más en Narcissa hasta que una risa malévola interrumpe en la sala.

- Señor, perdón por interrumpir, pero no creo que Draco puede realizar esa tarea, es un cobarde igual que su padre. Yo puedo matarlo si usted me lo permite.  
- Oh, Bella. Admiro tu ambición pero también tengo planes para ti. Y necesito gente infiltrada en Hogwarts para esta tarea.  
- Pues, mi sobrina señor. *volvio a interrumpir Bella* la nieta de Horace Slughorn señor. Escuche que la mocosa es bastante talentosa y adora las artes oscuras.  
- ¿El nombre?  
- Gabriela Slughorn señor. La hija de la estúpida de mi hermana, Andrómeda.  
- La semana que viene la necesito aquí y a Draco Malfoy. Los dos primitos serán iniciados. La reunion finalizo. Bella, encárgate del escape en Azkaban. No falles.

Severus se encontraba lleno de terror. Sin decir ni una palabra salio de la mansión Malfoy a paso ligero y firme pensando en lo que habia pasado. Esos no eran los planes que Albus y él habían tenido para Gabriela, no podia estar sucediendo. Era muy chica para ser iniciada. A decir verdad, tenia la misma edad que él cuando se unió, pero ella era diferente, no estaba lista.  
Severus siguió caminando hasta salir de la mansión y convertirse en humo negro.

Irrumpió en el despacho de Dumbledore sin pedir permiso alguno, el director pudo ver su expresión de miedo. A el no lo engañaba.  
- ¿Severus?  
- La quiere iniciar como mortifaga Albus, a ella y a Draco. En una semana. No podemos permitir que eso pase. No era nuestro plan.  
- Oh. Claramente no lo era, pero tampoco podemos impedirlo o si?  
- Albus, no está lista y no lo estará en una semana.  
- Lo estará si la ayudas. Tengo el verdadero recuerdo de Horace. Las sospechas que teníamos son ciertas, me voy a empezar a encargar de eso pero vos te tenes que enfocar en ella.  
- Y Draco?  
- Nada. Es muy temeroso. Por lo único que está ahi es por herencia, tarde o temprano no aguantara más y acudirá a su prima.

Gabriela se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación cuando una luz brillante en forma de cierva la despierta mientras la miraba. Sabia de quién pertenecía ese Patronus, asique se levanto en sus pijamas y sin cambiarse siguió a la hermosa cierva que se dirigía hacia las mazmorras y al llegar a la puerta se desvanece.

- ¿Estas consiente de la hora que es? *dijo ella después de entrar al despacho*  
El se dio vuelta y antes de bascular una palabra vio que esta estaba en sus pijamas. Una musculosa toda rotosa que la cubría hasta la mitad de los cuadriceps y unas medias por debajo de la rodilla y su pelo negro mas revoltoso que nunca. Hasta tenia los ojos verdes, heredados de su padre y abuelo, mas claros que lo normal. Ella al sentir esa mirada se ruborizo totalmente.

- Perdón, estoy dormida y no alcance a cambiarme. ¿Que paso?  
- Sentate. Ya.  
- Esta bien, me siento, pero...  
- LEGEREMENS!

Gabriela no se esperaba eso. Sentía que su mente estaba a punto de explotar. Su vida fue pasando por imágenes desde que era bebe hasta ahora. Sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, su vida en el mundo muggle, su vida en el mundo mágico. Su melliza, su primer beso, su novio, su primer contacto con alguien y él, él habia aparecido en  
esas imágenes. Después de que el echizo terminase, Gabriela se encontraba toda sudorosa tirada en el piso. Sentia que su cabeza le iba a explotar.  
- ¿QUÉ HACES? ESO PRIVADO, ES PRIVADO. LEGEREMENS! *grito Gabriela intentando entrar en su mente pero este fue más rápido*  
- PROTEGO!  
- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Que te pasa?  
- Es lo único que haremos hasta la semana que viene. O aprendes Oclumencia o es tu fin.  
- ¿Por qué en una semana?¿Que va  
a pasar en una semana?  
- El señor tenebroso te va a iniciar como mortifaga. A Draco y a vos. Pero él no puede saber nada de esto, ¿entendiste? El...no debe...enterarse.  
- ¿Que clase de broma me estas haciendo, por qué Voldemort me querria a mi o a Draco?  
- La estupida inepta de tu tia Bellatrix te sugirio ante él diciendole lo talentosa que eras y tu amor hacia las artes oscuras.  
- Pero no estoy lista. Me va a descubrir, no voy a poder mantener la mascara.  
- Lo estaras si dejas que te entrene. Va a ser duro pero es necesario. ¿Estas lista?  
- No.  
- LEGEREMENS!  
Gabriela intentaba bloquear su mente pero no podia, los momentos mas felices de su vida estaban a plenal luz, sus amigos, su hermana y su novio, eran su debilidad no los podia bloquear, era imposible. Y al final de cada imagen siempre estaba él.

¿Que pensaría su profesor de eso? ¿Le tendria que dar alguna explicación? Ni ella sabia por qué él estaba en su mente.

- Es muy tarde. Seguiremos mañana, pero mentalizate en crear imágenes que no son. Imágenes creadas por vos. Enfocate en eso. Buenas Noches.

El se dirigió a sus habitaciones y ella a la suya. Tenia sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados. ¿Como podía manejar todo lo que se había enterado esa noche?

Era un día nuevo, sabia que estaría casi todo el dia con su profesor. Desayuno lo mejor que pudo muy temprano ya que Snape la esperaba en despacho una hora antes de su primer clase que era Encantamientos.

- Adelante. - contestó Snape despues de sentir el llamado a la puerta.  
- Hola.  
- Slughorn. ¿Lista?  
- Quiero suponer.  
- Voy a intentar entrar en tu mente pero esta vez será sin ninguna varita. Lo voy hacer de la manera  
que el señor tenebroso lo haria. Necesito que te concentres Slughorn. Muestrame solo lo al señor tenebroso le gustaría ver o crea imágenes que no sean real, nada mas.

Gabriela trato de bloquear sus recuerdos y al sentir la presencia de Snape en su mente solo pensó en una cosa.  
Tenia unos 9 años y se encontraba en el sótano de su abuelo Horace mirando unos libros de magia negra avanzada que parecian escondidos; pasando a otro recuerdo en donde ella se  
encontraba practicando ciertos hechizos.  
Su mente se volvió en blanco y cuando el recuerdo parecía haber terminado apareció el, siempre aparecía una imagen de él después de cada recuerdo. Y no era para nada intencional. Abrió sus ojos y no sabia que decir. El la estaba mirando, pero tampoco decía nada. ¿Lo habría visto? Obvio que si, pero ¿jamas le pensaba preguntar nada?  
- ¿Y? - preguntó ella.  
- Vas a entrar en mi mente y yo me voy a bloquear completamente pero en ningún momento dejes de  
intentarlo.  
Ella cerro sus ojos y se concentro lo mas que pudo. Sentía que su cabeza le iba a explotar, el estaba tan bien entrenado que pareciera que todos sus recuerdos estaban en lo mas profundo de su alma. Siguió intentando hasta que ella vio una imagen de un pequeño niño en la tienda de Ollivander, sosteniendo una varita, una varita idéntica a la de ella, mientras que Ollivander le decía;  
- Veras, tu varita tiene una hermana, son idénticas, las dos con el mismo núcleo de Unicornio, me pregunto quien sera la persona que le  
corresponda la otra varita, como sabrás, las varitas hermanas siempre se unen al final.

Gabriela abrió sus ojos y no sabia que decir, lo miraba y no sabia que decir.  
- Terminamos por ahora, te veré después de la cena.

Esta se levantó y antes de salir del despacho y cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar preguntarle.  
- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿A qué refiere con que nuestras varitas se unen al final?  
Este solo se limito a mirarla.  
- No lo sé. Vaya a clase, no vaya hacer cosa que le quiten puntos por llegar tarde.


	5. Iniciación

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

El se preguntaba lo mismo. 24 años que Ollivander le había dicho esas palabras y el todavía no tenía idea de lo que se trataba.  
¿Por qué ella tenía esas imágenes en la cabeza? ¿Por qué se parecía él después de cada recuerdo?

_DCAO. Gryffindor/Slytherin._

- Guarden sus libros, sus anotadores y todo lo que tengan en sus bancos. Solo quiero ver una pluma y pergamino.  
- Se puede saber ¿por qué, profesor? - preguntó un alumno de Gryffindor.  
- Porque se los estoy ordenando, Longbottom. No sea estúpido.

Todos guardaron sus pertenencias dejando sólo lo que el profesor les había pedido.  
- Quiero que me describan todas las criaturas oscuras que vimos hasta ahora, sus debilidades, sus fuerzas, todo. Quiero que escriban todos los hechizos de defensa que vimos desde el primero al último.

Todos bufaron.

- O TAMBIÉN QUIEREN EXAMEN PRACTICO.  
Todos callaron y se pusieron hacer el examen. Gabriela estaba sentada junto a su novio y el examen le había llevado unos 20 minutos en terminar. Thomas y ella se pusieron a cuchichear tratando de mantener el silencio pero se podía sentir unas vocesitas molestas en el salón.  
- Silencio. - Pidió Snape mirando hacia la dirección de estos.  
Callaron y pasados unos minutos se empezaron a comunicar vía papelitos hasta que Thomas siente que de atrás alguien le pega con un  
libro en la cabeza.  
- Me imagino que habrá terminado su examen, Greengrass. Igual que su noviesita.  
- Ella si, yo no.  
- Entonces...hagan...silencio.

A todos los profesores se les había ocurrido tomar examen sorpresa. No entendían por qué, estaban en Noviembre recién y jamás hacian eso.  
Los días pasaban y Gabriela seguía con su entrenamiento. Le había costado mas cerrar su mente cuando Snape la ponia en  
situaciones bajo presión, pero era el mejor método, según el.

Era la cena, todos estaban en el gran comedor, Gabi trataba de comer aunque casi no podia, mañana se reuniría con Lord Voldemort y si todo salia mal era su fin.  
Draco y ella no habian hablado del tema en lo absoluto, con solo mirarse ya era mas que suficiente. Ella sabia que su primo estaba aterrado y ahora que no le costaba nada entrar en la mente de otras persona podía visualizarlo llorar, siempre.

- Buen provecho a todos - Hablo en alto el director de Hogwarts. - Perdón por interrumpir su cena pero hay cosas que tengo que comunicarles.  
Como saben los campionatos mundiales de duelos se acercan, así que como todos los años los que se quieran postular para el campeonato lo pueden hacer aunque ya saben que solo 6 pueden viajar mas los alumnos que hayan recibido algún título en el campeonato del año pasado.  
Por otra parte, este fin de semana habrá un baile aquí en el castillo sin ninguna celebración en especial, pero por qué no un poco de diversión verdad? Asique los que tengan que hacer algunas compras, el sábado mismo del baile, a la mañana podrán ir a Hogsmeade.  
Que tengan una buena cena, buenas noches a todos.

Se podía notar el entusiasmo de todos por la noticia del baile. Ya todos estaban pensando con quién irían y que se pondrían, en especial las mujeres.  
- Definitivamente voy a ir a Hogsmeade. Necesito un vestido. - dijo Pansy a sus dos amigas, Gabriela y Rooney Rosier.  
- ¿Alguien se va anotar para el campeonato de duelo? - Dijo Jeremy Nott.  
- Yo voy a tener que ir - Dijo Gabriela, creo que había sido lo primero que dijo en toda la noche.  
- Campeona mundial desde hace 5 años consecutivos, tenes que seguir con la racha y aniquilarlos a todos. - Dijo su amigo Dave, quien la hizo reir.

La cena terminó y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Mañana seria otro día. Mañana cambiaría todo en la vida de Gabriela.  
Se durmió profundamente más allá de sus nervios y de repente se encontraba en un bosque, se sentía tan vívido el sueño que en este mismo estaba aterrada. Jamas había estado en ese bosque y cuando dio el primer paso para poder caminar sintió algo raro en ella. Miro su cuerpo dándose cuenta que no era de forma humana, era un animal, era un unicornio y estaba formada de luz. Ella era su patronus.

Empezó a galopar más y más rápido sintiendo el aire por su cara. ¿Así se sentiría ser libre? Se detuvo en un lago a tomar agua cuando pudo mirar hacia su frente. Una cierva. ¿seria él? Quiso hablar pero no podía hablar; empezó a correr tras esta cada vez mas fuerte, aunque sentía que no podía alcanzarla, corrió y corrió hasta que la cierva se desvaneció y Gabriela despertó de su sueño.  
¿Qué habia sido eso? ¿Era él o una simple cierva? Supongo que nunca lo descubriría.

Recién eran las 3am, faltaban 5 horas para comenzar un nuevo día pero no se podía dormir y sabia que no lo iba hacer. Se cambio y se dirigió hacia la sala de menesteres esperando encontrar lo que buscaba.  
Y ahí estaba, un salón rodeado de espejos y barras en las paredes. Hacia tanto que no bailaba, no se acordaba la última vez que lo había echo. Siempre fue su gran pasion bailar, era una costumbre en las mujeres Black. Su mamá y su tía Narcissa habian  
bailado toda su vida, como su abuela, su tatara abuela, como la madre de su padrino, Sirius Black. En algunas este don no llegaba a comcretarse, como en Bellatrix o su melliza Nymphadora.

Ninguna se dedico realmente a esto ya que la herencia familiar era ser los mejores magos posibles, ¿por qué ser algo que tranquilamente podían hacer los muggles? Pero ella no lo sentia así. Puso música y era como si su cuerpo hablase por si mismo. Extrañaba su infancia donde lo único que hacia después de ir a la escuela muggle era ir a clase de danzas.

Después de un rato siente la presencia de alguien e inmediatamente se da vuelta y apaga la música.  
- Perdón querida. No quise interrumpir, estaba buscando un baño, es raro que la sala de menesteres me haya dejado entrar. - dijo su director mientras hizo un silencio - me pregunto que haces aquí en vez de estar durmiendo.  
- No podía dormir y nada, vine acá a despejar la mente.  
- Tu madre y Narcissa venían aquí a bailar en sus tiempos libres a bailar mientras que Severus hacia la tarea, parece que hubiese sido ayer.  
- No sabia lo del profesor Snape - dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Oh si. Eran el trió glorioso. Bueno, es mejor que vaya a buscar otro baño. Buenas noches y descansa.  
- Director. Albus, ¿le puedo preguntar algo?  
- ¿Por qué me eligieron para ayudar a destruir a Voldemort? ¿Por qué yo mientras usted tiene la orden del fenix a su disposición?  
- Oh, no lo sé. Simplemente apareciste. Creo que la respuesta la sigue teniendo tu varita, creo que ella se perdió a propósito y quiso que Severus y yo la encontráramos. No lo se. Estoy viejo y saco deducciones por inercia. Buenas noches querida. Y no temas, él no va a dejar que te pase nada. - Se despidió mientras le guiño el ojo.

Era el día, casi ni pude desayunar, ingirió la comida casi con sufrimiento. Pudo notar como su primo Draco no toco ni el plato, cosa que extraño a sus amigos y este se justificó con un dolor de pansa muy fuerte.  
Parte del día paso y ninguno de los dos había recibido ningún llamado lo cual les parecía raro.  
Se encontraban en su clase de transformaciones. Estaban tratanndo de convertir a un compañero en algún objeto lo cual hizo que Gabriela y Draco se distrajeran ya que loa resultados en algunos de sus compañeros eran muy graciosas.

De repente, la puerta del aula se abre y la profesora McGonagall miró extrañada.  
- ¿Pasó algo Severus?  
- Necesito a los alumnos Malfoy y Slughorn con mera urgencia Minerva, sino le importa.  
- Oh no. Para nada. Llevatelos.

Caminaron hacia su profesor con los nervios de punta, muy notables en Draco.  
- ¿Ya es hora? - Preguntó Gabriela una vez salidos del salón.  
- Si. Nos tenemos que ir ahora. Siganme.  
Los tres caminaron a pasos firmes hasta llegar a las afueras de Hogwarts.  
- Agarrensé de mi. - dijo Snape mientras estos dos se tomaron del braso de su profesor e inmediatamente se convirtieron en humo y desaparecieron.  
Todos conocían ese lugar, más Draco; eran las afueras de su mansión. Gabriela sintió unas ganas impresionantes de correr hacia su casa, que se encontraba a solo unas cuadras de ahí pero no podía ser débil ahora. Ya estaba ahí, tenia que bloquearse, tenia que utilizar todo lo que su profesor le había enseñado o estaría muerta en segundos.

Entraron a la mansión y vieron a Narcissa que los recibía, los abraso y les pidió que esperasen afuera del gran living ya que en unos momentos los llamarían.  
La gran mesa alargada se encontraba más llena ahora, el escape de los mortifagos en manos de Bellatrix había sido un éxito. Obvio. No podía fallarle a su señor, no se podían permitir errores.

- Hola de nuevo a todos. Gracias por venir. - dijo el señor tenebroso mientras segundos después giró su mirada hacia su derecha.- Bellatrix, querida. Sabia que no fallarías, gracias por traer a nuestros hermanos nuevamente con nosotros. Bienvenidos.  
Ahora, me pregunto si me trajeron lo que pedí la reunión pasado. - dijo mientras miro a Severus y a Malfoy.  
- Mi señor, están afuera. Esperándolos. - Contestó Snape.  
- Narcissa, si me harías el favor.  
- Si señor.

Narcissa caminó hacia las afueras del living en donde se encontraban su hijo y su sobrina.  
- Pueden pasar.  
Estos dos se levantaron y caminaron seguros atras de Narcissa haciendo su entrada al gran living.  
Alli estaban. Alli estaban todos. Gabriela no podía creer la cantidad de personas que había en esa mesa que ya conocía. Papas de sus amigos, gente del ministro, ex amigos de sus padres y después lo miro a él. Todo este tiempo pensó en el terror que iba a sentir por tenerlo frente a ella pero nada de eso le sucedió, había algo en él, algo en el que la atrajo profundamente. No sabia que era, y se dio cuenta que él había leído este ultimo pensamiento.

- Queridos. Pasen, no sean tímidos.

Draco y Gabriela se acercaron hacia él después de que este se levantara.  
- Oh, Draco. Mira que grande estás. Me acuerdo cuando eras solo un bebe. - Dijo mientras lo agarraba de los hombros y le sonreía hasta que la miró a ella. Este se acerco mirándola intensamente y la rodeo mientras caminaba en círculos a su alrededor. Ella hasta pudo sentir como si la oliera.  
- Slughorn, ¿verdad? Tu tía me dijo que eras una bruja bastante talentosa. ¿Te gustan las artes oscuras cierto?  
- Si señor.  
- Creo que vamos hacer grandes cosas contigo. ¿Como se encuentra tu abuelo? Oh. Era mi profesor favorito en mis años en Hogwarts. Una lastima que no quiso pelear junto conmigo. - Este se dirigió hacia los demás cruzando el gran living. - Señores, voy a necesitar un poco de privacidad. Por favor.  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del gran living dejando a Draco y Gabriela junto con el señor tenebroso.

Voldemort se paró frente a Draco y lo miró fijo a los ojos.  
- Te noto nervioso, Draco. ¿Puede ser?  
- No, señor.  
- Draco, Draco. -rió. - Si nos empezamos a mentir desde el principio todo esto no va a funcionar. Ya tu padre cometió muchos errores, pensé que estabas acá para remediar todo eso. Quizás, quizás necesites empezar con un castigo. Sólo para entrar en confianza,¿no crees?  
- Señ...  
- CRUCIO! - Grito Voldemort.  
Draco calló al piso retorciéndose del dolor mientras decidió mirar a Gabriela, tal cual lo había echo con Draco.  
- Vos, en cambio. Me gustas y mucho. Jamas nadie estuvo tan seguro el día de su iniciacion como tu, todos temen siempre.

Voldemort paró el hechizo que tenia a Draco retorciéndose en el piso y siguió mirándola a ella.  
- Juras servirme, bajo cualquier circunstancia, pase lo que pase, bajo el triunfo o derrota, ¿Lo juras?  
- Si señor. Lo juro.  
- Tu brazo izquierdo, por favor.  
Gabriela estiró su brazo muy segura de este acto, mientras que el señor tenebroso invocaba la marca tenebrosa en ella.

Pudo sentir un fuerte ardor mientras se le formaba.  
- Draco, levántate. Ven aquí. - dijo mientras lo agarra su antebrazo con fuerza invocándole la marca tenebrosa. - Será mejor que remedies todo lo que hizo mal tu padre porque lo lamentaras, tu me servirás por el resto de tus días Malfoy.

Acto siguiente rió satisfecho de sus nuevos seguidores.  
- Ven Nagini. Es hora de irnos. - Y se desvaneció en forma de humo negro.


	6. Evitándote

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

_Hogsmeade._

- Entremos acá, hay vestidos re lindos. - Dijo Pansy  
- Eso dijiste hace 4 locales atrás y no había nada.  
- Este es el último, dale. Hace 3 días que no tenes ganas de nada. Hoy es el baile ¿te podes animar?  
Gabrirla decidió poner su mejor cara y entrar al local de ropa con sus dos amigas, Pansy y Rooney.  
Hacia tres días estaba de lo más rara y porque todo había cambiado en su vida. Era mortifaga, y llevaba una marca que le iba a quedar de por vida. Ahora tenia que dedicar sus días plenamente a esto, y sino lograban su cometido lo iba a tener que hacer por el resto de su existencia.

Pasó el día y todo Hogwarts estaba revolucionado, había gente que todavía no tenia parejas y estaban haciendo sus últimos esfuerzos en conseguir a alguien.  
Faltaban dos horas para el baile y Gabriela estaba buscando a su melliza por todo el castillo y después se acordó que seguro estaba en el baño de Myrtle la llorona con sus amigos, ya que nadie iba ahí, siempre pasaban algunos tiempos libres en ese lugar.

- Nymphadora, ¿estas acá? - Pero se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba.  
- ¿Draco?

Su primo se encontraba en el baño y por lo que había comprobado, estaba llorando porque vio como se limpiaba las lagrimas.  
- Eh, estaba buscando unas cosas. Decile a los chicos que ya voy.  
- ¿Que te pasa?¿Por qué lloras?  
- No estoy llorando. Anda que ya voy.  
Gabrirla se acerco hacia él dándolo vuelta y quedando los dos de frente mirándose fijo.  
- Estabas llorando, tampoco me tomes de tarada.  
- Estoy bien, no me pasa nada.  
- Draco...  
- NO ME PASA NADA ¿ESTA BIEN?  
- No, no está bien. Sos como mi hermano y te conozco más que nadie, sé que no estas bien entonces deja de ser un orgulloso y deja que te ayude.  
Draco miro hacia otro lado derramando un mar de lagrimas, parecía desesperado y ella jamás lo había visto así entonces decidió abrasarlo.  
- Tengo miedo - dijo por fin Draco.- tengo miedo. Miedo a no poder cumplir con lo que él me diga. Miedo a que sea el fin de todos.  
- Escuchame, ey. Mirame y escuchame. - dijo mientras lo agarraba de la cara.  
- No nos va a pasar nada. ¿Confias en mi?  
- ¿Como estás tan segura?  
- Lo estoy. Ahora deja de llorar, somos serpientes, nosotros no lloramos - dijo mientras se reía. - Y anda a prepararte porque Pansy se compro el vestido más lindo de Hogsmeade y si se queda sin pareja le va agarrar un ataque de nervios.

Los dos fueron hacia su sala común a preparase y de ahí cada uno a su habitación.  
La habitacion de las chicas era un descontrol, todas estaban en crisis porque no sabían como se iban a pintar o peinar.  
- ¿Me pasan la poción alisadora?  
- No hay mas. La terminé yo ayer. - Dijo Rooney.  
- ¿Una vez que se me ocurre alisarme el pelo se acaban la poción? Son geniales eh.  
- Pedile que Snape te haga una. - Dijo Pansy.  
- Claro. Qué fácil decirlo. Aparte ya estoy cambiada.  
A Gabriela no le quedo otra que salir hacia el despacho de Snape, trato de que nadie la viera vestida así ya que todavía no era la hora del baile, faltaba 40 minutos. Aunque nadie nunca llegaba puntual.

Golpeo la puerta del despacho pero nadie le abrió, entonces decide entrar. Creo que era la única alumna en poder romper todos los hechizos que ese lugar tenia como protección.  
- ¿Hola?  
Nadie contestó entonces esta decidió buscar los ingredientes para la poción ya que no creía que su profesor tuviese esa poción echa.  
Snape entro a su despacho y se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado porque se encontraba sin ningún hechizo protector.  
Gabriela salio del armario tras encontrar los ingrediente cuando ve a su profesor parado.  
Snape quedó mirandola de arriba abajo. No recordaba si alguna vez la había visto vestida así. Tenia un hermoso vestido muy corto y apretado color verde esmeralda con tela de transparente en la espalda. Se podían visualizar sus piernas estilizadas, con unos zapatos de gran altura negros.  
Después este se percato de la situación y ella habló.  
- Perdon. Las chicas se terminaron la poción alisadora y necesito una urgente.  
- Claro. Y tranquilamente entraste a mi despacho como si fuese tuyo a sacar ingredientes. Slughorn, dame eso.  
Snape agarro los ingredientes y se puso hacer la poción mientras ella esperaba.  
- Y, ¿Vas a ir al baile con alguna profesora?  
- Absolutamente...no.  
- Me imagine que no bailabas.  
- Y me imagino que vos sacaste el don de las mujeres Black. Ella sólo sonrió. - Dumbledore me contó que mientras mi mamá y mi tia Cissy bailaban en la sala de menesteres vos estudiabas.  
- A Dumbledore se ve que le gusta mucho andar contando cosas que no...debe.  
- Jamas entendí por qué mi mama y vos no se volvieron hablar, después de todo se supone que vos ya no sos más un mortifago para ella.  
- Esas son cosas que no te incumben saber, Slughorn. Tomá. Tu poción. Te podes retirar, de seguro su noviesito la debe estar esperando.  
- Gracias - dijo mientras había abierto la puerta yéndose.  
- Slughorn.  
- ¿si?  
- ¿En donde esta su marca?  
Ella miró su antebrazo izquierdo. - Esmere todo mi talento en hacer un hechizo para esconderlo. Creo que lo logré. Chau profesor.

Volvió a subir a sus habitación y terminó de arreglarse, todos sus amigos ya se habian ido y su novio estaba en el living de la sala común ansioso, esperándola hasta que ella baja.  
- Perdón por tardar. Se me complico el peinado. - dijo ella.  
- No importa. Estas hermosa - dijo y la besó. - ¿Vamos?  
- Dale.

Los dos entraron al gran comedor, todos sus amigos estaban bailando como si no hubiese un mañana y estos se unieron a ellos.  
No se acordaba la última vez que había ido a un baile, había sido en el cumpleaños de su amigo Hunter McMillan en el verano, pero parecía que fue hace una eternidad.

Snape entro al gran salón con su mas sublime cara de mal humor. Odiaba los bailes. Odiaba a los adolescentes y sus hormonas y odiaba tener que estar vigilandolos.  
Su mente se bloqueo completamente cuando la vio a ella. Estaba con su novio como era de costumbre y se estaban besando. Buscaba cualquier situación para no mirarlos pero no podía, era mas fuerte que él. Decidió irse hacia el otro extremo del salón, cerca de la puerta, en cualquier momento se largaría de ahí.  
La noche pasaba y todos seguían bailando como si el baile recién empezase entonces Snape decidió retirarse y antes de salir del gran salón vió como ella salía llorando. Siguió de largo, no iba a ir hacia ella. Para eso estaban sus amigos.

Gabriela se sentía horrible, se había peleado con Thomas y no entendía nada, hacia unos minutos estaban bien. Se fue hacia la torre de Astronomía, había algo en ese lugar que la tranquilizaba.  
Se quedo mirando el paisaje mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro, no lo podía controlar, estaba triste.

- ¿Slughorn?  
No hacia falta que se diera vuelta, sabia quién era, conocía su voz.  
- Quiero estar sola. Si te podes retirar te lo agradecería.  
Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar tan fríamente y por alguna razón, no le gustaba.  
Snape deicidio irse, no la iba a molestar, pero antes de eso apoyo su capa negra cerca de ella.  
- Hace frío.  
Este se fue sin decir más, ella se quedo ahí llorando y de verdad hacia frío, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, entonces se puso su capa. ¿Por qué lo había tratado tan mal? El no tenía la culpa de sus chiquilinadas de adolescentes.

Él se encontraba en su despacho acomodando algunos ingredientes, ya era tarde y se sentía cansado, no se esperaba ninguna visita a esas  
horas, y mucho menos de ella.  
- Permiso. - Dijo ella.  
El se detuvo a mirarla. - Pasa.  
Gabriela entro y cerro la puerta. El pudo ver que había dejado de llorar pero tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos. Tenía su capa puesta.  
El silencio predominaba en el despacho. ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Por qué no hablaba?  
- ¿Té?  
- Por favor.  
El silencio volvía a reinar el lugar, ninguno sabia que decir y todo parecía incómodo.  
- ¿Mal de amores? - Dijo él.  
- Puede ser. Igual no quiero hablar del tema.  
Tomaron el té sin decir mucho y cuando ella miro la hora se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.  
- Me voy a dormir. Gracias por el te y perdón por lo de antes. - Le entregó su capa y sin más, se retiró.

Había pasado un mes desde aquel baile. Gabriela había podido arreglar sus diferencias con Thomas unos días después de su discusión. No habia tenido señales del señor tenebroso, por lo que sabia había desaparecido. Tampoco se volvió hablar con su profesor de DCAO después de haber tomado el té, él ya no era mas su tutor entonces ya no tenían razones para reunirse y por otra parte, después de cada clase con él trataba de evitarlo. Las vacaciones de mitad de año se acercaban y por ende las festividades.

Era jueves y el sábado partiría a Ucrania al campeonato mundial de duelos. Ya no se encontraba tan ansiosa como los primeros años, de echo ya le aburría lo mismo de todos los años.

DCAO, era la última clase de ese día, y sentía que no daba mas, tenia ganas de irse a dormir por un año entero y se sentía totalmente mareada y débil.  
Los alumnos de sexto año de Slytherin y Gryffindor entraron al curso ubicándose en sus lugares mientras el profesor llegaba y pedía silencio.  
- Página 116. Hombres lobos. Tomen apuntes...ahora.

Snape empezó la clase sin detenerse como hacia siempre salvo en las clases prácticas. A Gabriela se le cerraban los ojos, ya no aguantaba más entonces cerró sus ojos completamente para calmar su mareo y se durmió.  
- La mordida del hombre lobo es letal. Sino te mata definitivamente te contagia o no señorita Slughorn? - Pregunto Snape apropósito ya que había notado que ella se había dormido. Todos empezaron a reír de la situación ya que ella no se percataba de lo que estaba pasando.  
El profesor Snape se acercó hacia ella, mientras su amiga Pansy le empezó a dar codazos para que despertarla.  
- Slughorn. Despiértese por favor.  
Gabriela no despertaba por lo cual hizo que sus compañeros se siguieran riendo de la situación.  
- ¡SLUGHORN!  
Todos callaron asustados y Gabriela abrió los ojos y vio a su profesor frente a ella.  
- ¿Descansó bien? - Dijo con su típica mueca en la boca.  
- Disculpe.  
- Vaya al frente del salón...ahora.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque va a terminar de dar los últimos 30 minutos de clase.  
No le iba a discutir, no se sentía bien para hacerlo, entonces se paró frente al salón mirando a todos sus compañeros mientras su profesor se sentaba en el lugar de ella.  
Se sentía muy cansada, todo le daba vuelta y veía a todos muy borrosos.  
- La estamos esperando Slughorn.  
- Bueno, como decía el profesor Snape el hombre lobo...  
No podía seguir hablando, necesitaba acostarse.  
- Profesor. - Dijo mirándolo.  
- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?  
No pudo contestarle hasta que esta cae redonda al piso.


	7. Desterrada

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

**Nota**: En mi última actualización subí dos capitulo juntos, el 5 y el 6, lo aclaro porque me di cuenta que la página solo da alerta de lo último que se subió. Por si se perdieron el capitulo 5.

Gabriela escuchaba voces de fondo, se sentía mareada y débil. De apoco empezó abrir los ojos y las voces que sentía de fondo se empezaban hacer más claras y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería aunque veía todo borroso.

- Prima, ¿Me escuchas?. Director, se está despertando. - Dijo Draco a Dumbledore.  
Se encontró débil para hablar entonces volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Sus amigos y su novio se quedaron todo el día con ella pero era inútil pasar la noche ahí, todos tenían que descansar.

Eran las 2 am y ella abrió los ojos viendo todo mas claro. Ya no se sentía débil y mareada pero le había quedado la sensación. Se acostó y vio una luz por afuera de la ventana aunque esta desapareció al momento que ella se detuvo a mirarla.

Se quería parar pero no podía, pero se moría de hambre. Sentía como si no había comido en toda su vida, entonces cuando salio de la cama tratando de pararse y ponerse un abrigo siente la puerta abrirse.

- ¿Slughorn? ¿Que haces levantada?  
Obvio que era él, no le sorprendía para nada.  
- Me muero de hambre, estaba yendo hacia la cocina. -Dijo con voz ronca.  
Él se acercó hacia ella y la acomodo de nuevo en la cama. - Quedate acá, yo te voy a buscar algo.  
- ¿Era tu cierva no? La luz en la ventana.  
- No sé de que hablas. El desmayo te habrá causado alucinaciones.

Snape fue hacia las cocinas y cuando entro se percato que no le había preguntado que quería hasta que recordó, que en una de sus charlas cuando todavía era su tutor ella le había dicho que amaba los desayunos, que si fuese por ella todas sus comidas solo serian eso. Agarró leche caliente con café, muffins y donas y se dirigió de nuevo hasta la enfermería, ella lo estaba esperando.

- Por fin, me quiero comer todo.  
El se sentó en el sillón que había al lado de la cama y no dijo nada.  
- ¿Cómo sabias que amo los desayunos? - Dijo con la boca llena.  
- Una vez lo comentaste.  
- Ah y erm, ¿Que me paso? ¿Dijo algo Poppy?  
- Tenes anemia, dijo que te faltaban vitaminas en el cuerpo. Te preparó una poción especial para que te recuperes

- ¿Ella la preparó o vos? -Dijo mientras comiendo hasta que quedo llena y sin obtener respuesta de él. - Gracias. Estaba muy rico - Sonrió hasta que siente a Poppy y Dumbledore entrando a la enfermería.-

- Querida. ¿Como te encuentras? Ten, toma esta poción. - le dijo Poppy, la enfermera.  
- Bien mucho mejor Poppy. - Dijo mientras tomaba la poción y después la escupía. - Esto es un asco.  
- ¿Que esperabas? ¿Jugo de naranja para recuperarte?  
- Me alegro que te sientas mejor. - Dijo por fin su director. - Te dejamos descansar, y mañana tienes día de reposo.  
- No hace falta, estoy bien.  
- Oh, sin discusiones.

Gabriela no pudo hacer nada, no podía discutirle a su director, era casi igual de terco como ella.  
Hizo reposo todo el Viernes y mitad del sábado. Tenía que viajar a Ucrania para el campeonato mundial de duelos, tuvo que convencer casi suplicando a su director para que la dejara viajar, no se podía perder ese viaje.

Minerva McGonagall y Filius Flitwick eran los representantes en acompañar a los seis alumnos de Hogwarts al campeonato. Era la hora de la cena y después todos partirían hacia Ucrania.

Fred: ¿Nerviosa? - Le dijo uno de los gemelos Weasley mientras se encontraban en las afueras del gran castillo.  
- Para nada. ¿Vos?  
- Tampoco. ¿Caramelo? - Dijo mientras le ofrecía uno.  
- Alumnos silencio por favor. - Dijo McGonagall. - Nos vamos a ir en un trasladador, necesito que se pongan en ronda y agarren esta copa cuando yo les diga. ¿de acuerdo?  
- Si. - Respondieron todos.  
- Ahora.  
Y desaparecieron.

_Mansion Malfoy._

- Draco. Que bueno que hayas respondido a mi llamado. - Dijo Lord Voldemort. - Ven aquí, hablemos.  
- Si, señor. - Dijo Draco mientras se  
acercaba.  
- Como sabrás, tengo grandes para ti. Pero antes, necesito que me demuestres tu confianza. Que de verdad eres un mortífago.  
- Cualquier cosa señor.  
- Mata al director de Hogwarts. Necesito muerto a Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts tiene que ser nuestra primera victoria.  
- Pensé que primero quería estar al mando del ministerio de magia, señor.  
- Oh, Draco. No te preocupes. Ya tenemos infiltrados ahí, una vez que mates a Dumbledore, toda la victoria sera nuestra. Nadie tendrá al gran mago para que nos proteja. Me tendrán a mi. 

_22 de Diciembre. Gran comedor._

Se estaba celebrando el gran banquete ante de las vacaciones de invierno. Mañana todos viajarían hasta sus casas para las festividades.  
El campeonato mundial de duelos había terminado, Gabriela salió campeona mundial por el sexto año consecutivo aunque no era algo que le producía asombro a nadie, salvo porque Fred Weasley había salido cuarto. Nadie se esperaba eso.

- Buenas noches a todos. - Hablo el director y todos callaron. - Primero antes que nada, quiero felicitar a nuestros alumnos que participaron en el mundial de duelos y darle un aplauso especial a Fred Weasley de Gryffindor por llevarse el cuarto puesto y a Gabriela Slughorn de  
Slytherin por una vez más haber salido campeona mundial. - Todos aplaudieron. - Por otra parte, quiero desearles a todos unas anticipadas felices fiestas y felices vacaciones. Ahora si no los molesto más. A cenar. - Y la comida apareció de repente.

- Por fin. Vacaciones. - Dijo Pansy.  
- ¿Nos juntamos o no después de año nuevo? - Preguntó Dave.  
- Sí, fiesta en casa. - Dijo Jeremy.- Después arreglamos bien.

La cena terminó y todos se retiraron hacia sus habitaciones. Gabriela notó muy raro a su primo desde que habian llegado y cuando vio que el no se dirigía a la sala común de Slytherin como todos decidió seguirlo.  
Vio que se dirigía a la sala de menesteres mientras una puerta aparecía. Corrió y corrió hasta que pudo entrar después de él.

- ¿Qué haces acá? - Preguntó su primo algo enojado.  
- Me pregunto lo mismo.  
- Que te importa. Mis cosas.  
- Se que no son simplemente cosas. ¿Que escondes acá, Draco?  
- Deja de meterte en mis cosas. Andate.  
- No me voy a ir. ¿Qué carajo te pasa que me tratas así? ¿Es sobre el señor tenebroso? Decimelo.  
- NO TE INTERESA. ¿POR QUÉ QUERÉS SABER? CLARO, QUERÉS SER VOS LA PROTAGONISTA DE TODO.  
- ¿Protagonista de que? No entendes nada Draco. ¿Te pensás que me gusta todo esto? Te quiero ayudar y lo único que haces es apartarme. Hace lo que quieras, después no te quiero ver llorando por los baños.  
- Nadie te pidió ayuda. Andate.

_24 de Diciembre._

- Ma, ¿Quienes vienen a casa hoy? - Preguntó Nymphadora.  
- Los mismos de siempre. Tu abuelo Horace, Sirius y va a venir Remus también.  
Las mellizas Slughorn se encontraban haciendo los últimos retoques en la decoración, mientras que Nikolaj, el papá de las mellizas, se encontraba junto con su padre, Horace acomodando los regalos en el árbol navideño y Andrómeda terminaba de cocinar.  
- Timbre - Dijo Nikolaj. - Deben ser Sirius y Remus.  
Gabriela y Nymphadora fueron abrir la puerta y allí estaban los dos.  
- Cada vez que las veo están mas lindas ustedes. - Dijo el padrino de las mellizas.  
- No sé Nymphadora, pero yo seguro. - Dijo riendo.  
Sirius y Remus entraron a la casa de los Slughorn, ayudaron a terminar los últimos retoques hasta que la mesa estaba lista y todos se sentaron a cenar.  
Hacia mucho que Gabriela necesitaba eso, estaba teniendo un año bastante complicado personalmente pero esa noche estaba feliz, con su familia.

- No puedo creer que no te hayan echado por eso, ¿convertiste a un compañero en burro y McGonagall no hizo nada? - Dijo Gabriela a su padrino.  
- Siempre nos castigaba, pero nada grave. Eramos los alumnos favoritos de Minerva.  
- Les hacían la vida imposible a los de Slytherin junto con James y Peter y yo como prefecta era la defensora de los pobres infelices - Agregó Andrómeda mientras reían todos.  
- No le hacia la vida imposible a nadir, solo a uno, porque era un idiota.  
- ¿A quién? - Preguntó Nymphadora.  
- A Severus Murciélago Snape, era un tarado. Lo sigue siendo.  
- Era mi mejor amigo Sirius y vos le hacías la vida imposible. -Dijo alquilándolo con la mirada.  
- No sé como puede seguir dando clases en Hogwarts. - Volvió agregar.  
- Es el mejor profesor de la escuela, le debes tener envidia vos. - Dijo a la defensiva Gabriela.  
- Vos porque sos su preferida por eso lo defendes. - Su melliza la miró rabiosa.

Gabriela pensaba en las palabras de su padrino y empezó a recordar cuando una vez hablando con su profesor este le contó su odio hacia un alumno de Gryffindor de su mismo año. Ahora sabia de quién se trataba. Salio de ese pensamiento cuando alguien tocó timbre.  
- Que raro. No invitamos a nadir más. Voy abrir. - dijo Nikolaj.

Cuando abrió la puerta quedó paralizado. Hacia años que no la veía y tampoco sabia que la habian liberado de Azkaban.  
- Cuñadito. Tanto tiempo. - Dijo Bellatrix.  
Ella entró sin permiso alguno y pasó libremente al comedor donde se encontraban todos cenando.

- Familia, qué gusto verlos. - Dijo con su sonrisa malévola.  
- ¿Que haces en mi casa? No sos bienvenida acá. - Pudo articular Andromeda.  
- No te preocupes, ya me voy. Vine por tu hija.  
Gabriela no podía reaccionar desde el minuto que la vio ¿Qué hacía ahí? No podía arruinarle esa noche, no podía.  
Todos entraron en posición de ataque pero Andrómeda los frenó.  
- Y ¿que querés vos con mi hija?  
- Bellatrix rió- Obvio que no lo sabes. ¿No le contaste a tu mami? - Preguntó mirando hacia Gabriela.  
- ¿Contarme qué? ¿Qué pasa Gabriela? ¿De qué habla?  
- De nada mamá, no sé, esta loca.  
- El señor tenebroso te quiere desear unas lindas fiestas pero por que no venir yo personalmente a saludar a toda la familia, ¿no? -sonrió mientras agarraba una copa con vino.  
- ¿El señor tenebroso? ¿Que clase de broma es esta? - Dijo su melliza.  
- No lo sé, de verdad. No sé de qué habla.

Bellatrix entro en un estado de furia, cansada de la situación.- DEJA DE SER UNA COBARDE COMO TODA ESTA FAMILIA. ¿POR QUÉ NO LES  
DECIS A QUIÉN SERVÍS AHORA? DECILES QUE AHORA TU AMOR PERTENECE A LORD VOLDEMORT.

Gritaba como una loca y en un acto sorpresivo Gabriela siente como su tía le rompe la manga izquierda quedando a la vista la marca tenebrosa. Se había olvidado de hacer el hechizo de ocultamiento y ahora toda su familia sabia la verdad.  
Se sentía tan indefensa bajo la miradas de todos, sentía que su mundo se derribaba por completo, una vergüenza interna tan profunda que no podía mirar a nadie.

- No sé si tendrás alguna razón o excusa razonable, aún así te quiero fuera de esta casa. - Le dijo su madre mientras lloraba.  
No le podía decir nada, no le podía contar la verdad a su familia. Nadie podía saber el real motivo porque ella era una mortífaga ahora.

Caminó hacia su habitación para empacar. Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor, angustia y vergüenza. Había perdido a su familia, ahora estaba sola, no tenía a nadie.  
Salio de la casa con sus maletas y bolsos y tampoco sabia a donde ir. Empezó a caminar mientras podía escuchar a todas las familias reunidas festejando.  
Podría ir a lo de su primo Draco pero todo eso le recordaba a Voldemort y lo que menos quería era cosas relacionadas a él.  
Empezó a llorar, odiaba esa sensación, no sabia que iba hacer de su vida ahora. ¿Como iba a volver a mirar a su hermana cuando se volvieran a ver en la escuela? O a su abuelo, en las clases de pociones. ¿A donde iría después de que terminara su año académico?  
Escucho un ruido extraño y se dio vuelta visualizando una luz que se acercaba hacia su dirección e hizo que se cayera al piso cuando se dio cuenta que algo había frenado frente a ella.  
- Autobús Noctámbulo. Transporte de emergencia para magos. Mi nombre es Stan Shunpike. ¿Hasta donde se quiere dirigir?  
Lo pensó y lo pensó, hasta que por fin dijo.- Hogwarts.


	8. Feliz Cumpleaños

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

Gabriela llego a las afueras de Hogwarts, obviamente el Ómnibus no podía llegar más adentro. Los múltiples hechizos de protección no lo dejarían.  
Quedó afuera sola con las maletas y su mochila, seguía llorando, no lo podía evitar. Se sentía mas sola que nunca. No tenía fuerzas para nada, sentada detrás de las rejas de entrada decidió enviar a su patronus. Su unicornio de luz salio volando hasta que ella lo perdió de vista.

En el gran comedor todos los profesores se encontraban cenando, riendo y hablando. Faltaba unos 45 minutos para que sea Navidad.  
Snape se encontraba hablando con Dumbledore hasta que por la puerta principal pudieron observar un Unicornio dirigiéndose hasta estos dos y entregándoles un mensaje.

- ¿De quién es ese Patronus? - Preguntó Minerva con voz preocupada.

Snape y Dumbledore salieron hasta las afueras del castillo y allí estaba ella. Los dos magos sacaron los hechizos de protección y se acercaron a ella, quien se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente. Snape jamás la había visto así, se podía notar su cara de asombro y quedó sin reacción alguna.  
- Querida, por favor. Ven aquí. - Le dijo su director.  
Gabriela lo abraso por inercia, necesitaba hacerlo. No hacia falta preguntarle que es lo que le sucedía, sus heridas estaban tan recientes que su mente era un libro abierto. Dumbledore y Snape pudieron verlo todo.  
Sin nada que decir los tres magos entraron hacia el castillo, Dumbledore le pidió a Snape que volviese a la cena, que el se encargaba de la situación. El director la llevo hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los profesores y la acomodo en una de ellas, junto con sus cosas.

- No quise interrumpir su Navidad. Perdón. - Dijo Gabriela mientras se secaba las lagrimas.  
- Uno nunca puede predecir estas cosas y no arruinas nada. Seria bueno que te sumes a nosotros.  
- No estoy con ánimos de celebrar la verdad.  
- Como quieras, no voy a obligarte a nada. - Dijo mientras se iba retirando de la habitación. - Recuerda algo. Hogwarts siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para cualquiera que lo necesite.

Ella sabia bien que siempre sería bienvenida allí, era su segunda casa desde que tenia 11 años. Jamas se olvidaría de ese lugar.  
Se quedo sentada en la cama sin hacer nada, solo pensaba. Miró el reloj y faltaban 10 minutos para Navidad y no quería pasarla más sola de lo que ya verdaderamente estaba. Sabia que a partir de ahora Dumbledore seria su único refugio. Y él. De seguro.  
Caminó hacia el gran comedor y decidió entrar.

- Que alegría que hayas decidido venir. Ven a brindar, ya casi es Navidad.  
Todos los profesores podían sentir su gran tristeza, pero todos la unieron a la cena y la hicieron sentir cómoda.

- ¿Estas mejor? - Le preguntó Snape mientras los demás preparaban el brindis y no le prestaban atención a estos dos.  
- La verdad que no. Pero voy a intentar estarlo.

Las doce. Ya era Navidad. Todos brindaron y se saludaron. También se sentía como en familia, era algo que no podía evitar. De repente pensó en su propia familia, les había arruinado las fiestas, se podía imaginar a su madre llorando desconsolada. Todavía recordaba la cara horrorizada de su abuelo. Eso la mató. Su abuelo era la debilidad más grande que tenía, y lo había perdido. Sintió como unas lagrimas estaban por caer pero se repuso, se limpio la cara y siguió "celebrando" con sus profesores.  
Era tarde, la mitad de los profesores se habian ido a dormir, Hagrid estaba completamente borracho, nadie sabia como iba a llegar a su casa.  
Gabriela se despidió de los profesores que quedaban y salió del gran salón.

Cuando Snape vio que ella salia del salón notó como Dumbledore lo miró a él, seguido a eso se levantó despidiéndose y salió.  
- ¡Slughorn!  
Se dio vuelta, lo miró y no dijo nada.  
- ¿Te?  
Lo pensó mientras lo miraba pero accedió.

Los dos entraron al despacho, ella se sentó y no dijo nada. Él preparó el té y después de servirlo se sentó frente a ella.  
Hubo unos minutos de silencio, ella estaba muy dolida como para hablar y él no sabia que decir. No estaba acostumbrado a situaciones así  
Tampoco sabía por qué la había invitado a tomar un té pero había algo acerca de ella que le hacia preguntarse muchas cosas sobre él. Esa chica que tenía en frente le hacia tener actitudes por impulso, y no era algo que a él le gustase pero tampoco se podía controlar. Aunque siempre lo intentara.

- ¿En qué pensas? - Dijo ella.  
- En nada.  
- Odio no poder leerte la mente como vos lo haces conmigo.  
- Te podre leer la mente pero tienes un gran control de la información.  
- ¿Por qué lo decís? ¿No llegas a ver lo que esperas?  
- Yo no dije eso.

Los dos callaron hasta que un susto los hizo saltar de sus asientos después de ver como la varita de Gabriela voló hacia la de Snape que se encontraba en la mesa cerca de él, quedando unidas. No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero siempre decidían ignorar la situación. Ya era algo normal. Las varitas hermanas podían ser como imanes.

- Creo que me voy a dormir y mañana seguir con mi miserable vida. - Dijo después de haber agarrado su varita.  
- Vas a estar bien, Slughorn. - Le dijo él.  
Ella solo lo miró y se fue.

Sentía que esas dos semanas se hacían interminables, le costó acostumbrarse a la idea de que ahora estaba sola. Paso sus dos semanas casi con Hagrid, a veces con su director o bailando en la sala de Menesteres. Casi ni estuvo con él.

Pasó año nuevo con sus mejores amigos y su novio como habian acordado antes de las vacaciones. Fue el único día que se olvidó de todo. Sus amigos le hicieron dar cuenta que no estaba tan sola después de todo, que siempre iban a estar para ella y que ellos eran su familia.

Faltaban un día para que todos volviesen al castillo, se empezó a ponerse nerviosa porque iba a ver a su hermana y a su abuelo después de lo sucedido. No sabía como lo iba a sobrellevar.  
Había terminado de cenar y no tenia la necesidad de quedarse hablando con nadie, entonces fue directo a su cama y se acostó. Dos horas habian pasado desde que se había acostado y sin resultado de dormirse, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que un  
pensamiento le hizo saltar de la cama.  
Era 8 de Enero y faltaban 30 minutos para el cumpleaños de Severus Snape.

Salio de la cama y de su habitación. ¿Que se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué corría así? Ni siquiera sabia a donde ir.  
Fue hacia la cocina, claramente no se iba a poner hacer una torta a esa hora asique agarro un muffin, le puso crema y una vela arriba. Volvió a correr pero se olvidaba de algo. ¿Que le iba a regalar? Algo tenía que darle. No podía ir con las manos vacías.

Volvió a su habitación y empezó a revolver en su baúl. Había pensado en algo que tuviese algo valor sentimental para ella pero no veía a su profesor dándole sentido al regalo. ¿Que le podía regalar? Volvió a buscar en su baúl y ahí estaba. Era el regalo perfecto.

Salio de la habitación al darse cuenta que solo faltaba un minuto. Corrió y corrió, con el muffin en una mano y el regalo en la otra, solo que después de llegar y haber golpeado en el despacho se dio cuenta que de lo apurada no se había cambiado, volvía estar en pijamas.

- Soy una idiota. - Dijo al mismo tiempo que su profesor abría la puerta y quedó mirándola. - Feliz cumpleaños. - Sonrió y extendía sus manos  
agarrando el muffin con la velita en el medio y encendida.  
- ¿Qué hace acá, Slughorn? Pensé que estaría durmiendo.  
- No podía y me acordé de que día es y nada, acá estoy. Dejame pasar dale, muero de frío.  
- ¿Es de costumbre familiar visitar a la gente en pijamas? - Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho después de haberla dejado entrar.  
- Toma. Te traje un regalo.  
- ¿Un...regalo?  
- Si, ¿viste de esos cuando la gente cumple años entonces te dan algo? - Dijo cargándolo.- Dale abrilo.  
Snape abre el regalo que estaba envuelto en tela de tul color negro y atado con dos cintas, una verde esmeralda y la otra plateada. Los colores de su casa.  
- ¿Qué es?  
- ¿Un libro?  
- Slughorn si estas en graciosa...  
- Esta bien - bufó - Es un libro que escribimos mi abuelo yo. Pociones que inventamos y jamas salieron a la luz. Por lo que sé, es el único libro "secreto" que mi abuelo jamás compartió con ningún pocionista y nada, me gustaría que lo tengas.  
- No lo quiero. Es algo de tu abuelo y tuyo.  
- Que te de o no te de el libro no cambia nada. Me sé de memoria cada poción de ese libro y quiero que lo tengas.  
Él la miró, no sabía que decir. - Gra...cias.  
- ¿No vas a comer el muffin?  
- No me gustan los dulces.  
- Claro. Por tu amargura.  
- Slughorn.  
- Chiste.

Los dos quedaron tomando té hasta que alguien toca la puerta. Los dos se miraron porque claramente él no esperaba a nadie.  
- Toma, ponete ésto. - Dijo mientras le daba su capa. Aunque ahora no sabia que le quedaba peor si estando solo en pijamas o aparte teniendo la capa de su profesor.

- Albus, no te esperaba a estas horas. - Dijo sorprendido.  
- Me imaginé que no. ¿Molesto? - Dijo el director mientras miraba a Gabriela.  
- No...pase.  
- Oh, no te preocupes. Solo vine a desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños Severus.  
- Gracias señor.  
- Me iré a descansar, mañana llegaran todos y el castillo se volverá ruidoso de nuevo. Hasta Peeves extraña a los alumnos ya. Bueno, me retiro. Buenas noches. -Dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia estos dos con esa sonrisita que él siempre tenía y que Snape odiaba.

Cerró la puerta del despacho cuando Gabriela notó que Snape se agarro su brazo izquierdo.  
- ¿Que te pasa? ¿La marca?  
- Si.  
- A mi no me arde. Hace meses que no lo hace... ¿Por qué?. Se que esta tramando algo con Draco y ahora te llama a vos. ¿Para que me inicio sino me convoca?  
- Creeme. Lo hará. Como dijo. Tiene grandes planes para vos. Y algo diferentes desde que se enteró que tus padres te echaron y estas viviendo acá.  
- Voy con vos.  
- Te quedas...acá. Dijo casi retándola.  
Vio a su profesor irse; sabia que no la iba a dejar ir con él. ¿A que se refería con que sus grandes planes cambiaron después de lo sucedido con su familia?  
Se fue a dormir y aunque tenia problemas de sueño ese día se había despertado casi al mediodía. Era el ultimo día de soledad en el colegio y lo quería disfrutar. En unas horas volvería a ver a su hermana y a su abuelo. Pensar en eso ya le daba dolor de pansa.


	9. Reflejo

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

Faltaban minutos para que todos llegaran al castillo. Gabriela decidió mudar todas su cosas de nuevo hacia su cuarto en su sala común de Slytherin y se puso el uniforme.

Le pidió a Hagrid si podía acompañarlo hasta la terminal, moría por recibir a sus amigos. Cuando salio de sus habitaciones yendo a la cabaña de Hagrid se encontró con su abuelo. Quedó paralizada, y pudo notar tanto dolor en la mirada de su abuelo que decidió seguir de largo y no mirar atrás.

- ¡Allá viene! - Dijo Gabriela señalando el expreso de Hogwarts. Se sentía tan diferente estar desde ese lado. No sabia si volvería a viajar en ese tren de nuevo.

Todos los alumnos salieron del tren y Gabriela trataba de buscar a los suyos en punta de pie, hasta que escucho una voz conocida.  
- Bailarina! ¡Acá! - Dijo su novio levantando el brazo mientras el y sus amigos corrían hacia ella y la abrasaban.  
- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Mejor? - Pregunto Pansy.  
- Tratando. Estaba ansiosa por que llegaran.  
Sintió que alguien la abraso de atrás bien fuerte. - Prima.  
Ella se dio vuelta mientras le sonreía y lo abrasaba. Era su primo Draco. La relación de ellos iba mejor, pudieron arreglar sus diferencias en la fiesta de año nuevo. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Al fin y al cabo, el y sus tíos era la única familia que ahora tenía.  
La gran cena fue algo larga ya que todos estaban emocionados de verse de nuevo y poniéndose al día con sus vidas. Ya todos extrañaban las clases, después de todo, Hogwarts no era cualquier colegio, era como estar en casa para muchos.

La semana había pasado bastante lenta. Gabriela sufrió sus clases de pociones. Su abuelo con suerte pasaba a ver su trabajo, a comparación de antes que solo le daba importancia a ella, su nieta y alumna favorita.  
Casi no había visto a su hermana, solo en las comidas pero ella jamas se había volteado a verla. Todo eso la estaba matando.

Aprovecho un momento libre y busco a su hermana cuando la vio sentada en un banco cambiándose el pelo de color hasta que vio quien se acercaba y se paró yéndose.  
- Nyhmpadora, espera. ¿Podemos hablar?  
- ¿De que específicamente queres hablar? ¿De lo mierda que sos, de que terminaste siendo igual que Bellatrix o que destruiste nuestra familia?  
- Solo quiero saber como están mamá y papá.  
- ¿Cómo se supone que deberían estar después de enterarse que su hija es una sucia mortífaga?  
Gabriela estaba tan enojada que sacó su varita apuntando hacia ella.  
- ¿Ahora me vas atacar? Dale. Seguro que el señor tenebroso te enseño bien.  
- ¿Qué...es...lo que sucede...acá? - Interrumpió alguien.  
- Ahora no me sorprende el porque en donde esta uno está el otro. Estoy segura que usted la arrastró a esa mierda.  
- ¿Dis...cul...peme, señorita Slughorn?  
Gabriela se fue no soportando la situación, dejando a su hermana y su profesor. Caminó hacia las mazmorras, sabia que no había nadie por esos lados al menos que hubiesen clases.  
Snape bajó hacia su despacho y ella estaba sentada al final de las escaleras y Peeves se encontraba junto a ella.  
- Peeves, fuera.  
- Pero, pero, esta llorando.  
- Fuera Pevees. A...hora.  
- Peeves no hagas esto, Peeves no hagas lo otro, Peeves no asustes a los estudiantes. Nada puedo hacer, nada. - Decía el fantasma mientras este se iba y su voz se iba escuchando de lejos.  
- Parecerá que te estoy persiguiendo pero nadie viene acá al menos que tengan clases con vos y quería estar sola. - Dijo ella secándose las lagrimas.  
- No pienso tal cosa.  
- Últimamente estoy llorando todo lo que no lloré en mis 16 años de vida. Me voy, tengo clases de Herbología.  
- Asegurate de no matar ninguna planta, Slughorn. - Dijo él mientras visualizo como ella reía.  
- Que ironía que la persona más amarga del colegio sea la única que me haga reír en estos días.  
- Destacas mucho mi amargura últimamente, Slughorn.  
- Si, me gusta. - Sonrió y se fue.  
Tenia que dejar de hacer, tenia que dejar de hacer eso, pero no podía.

Mientras se dirigía a la sala de Herbología siente como su director la llamaba.  
- Llego tarde, director. ¿Paso algo?  
- Si, pero de seguro podremos hablar después, estarás muy ansiosa de ir a Herbología. ¿verdad?  
- No se imagina cuanto. Pero ahora me quedo con la duda. Quiero saber qué pasó.  
- Ven, vamos a mi despacho.

Los dos subieron al despacho mientras que Albus servia te para los dos.  
- Tu abuelo vino hacia mi anoche. Me contó todo lo que pasó.  
- ¿Y que hizo?  
- Claramente no podía decirle que ya lo sabia pero tampoco actué como si me hubiese sorprendido. Le dije que sin pruebas yo no puedo hacer nada. Se lo doloroso que debe ser para ti todo esto pero usemos esta situación a favor de nosotros. Voldemort confiará más en vos al saber que ahora estas sola. El te querrá solo para ti, y eso es lo que necesitamos.  
- No entiendo. ¿Como que me querrá solo para él?  
- Sé que vio algo especial en ti el día que te inicio. Debes prometerme que serás fuerte y que harás todo lo que él te pida. Así confiará realmente en tí. Severus y tu serán sus mas fieles seguidores. Nadie puede cambiar eso.  
- Está bien. Señor, ¿Usted sabe algo sobre Draco que yo no? Siento que me esconde algo y se que se estuvo reuniendo con él.  
Dumbledore no dijo nada por unos segundos, no podía contarle tal cosa. No estaba lista, y tampoco podía saberlo.  
- Oh no. No lo se querida. Te avisare si me entero de algo.

Cuando se estaba yendo Gabriela lo miró con curiosidad.  
- Director ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?  
- La que quieras.  
- Solo es que, estuve pensando esta semana y analizando y uniendo información ¿Cual es la verdadera razón por la cual el profesor Snape pasó de ser un mortífago y pasar hacer un espía?  
- Es algo que no puedo decirte.  
- El no me lo va a decir. Si saco el tema lo mas probable es que me eche.  
- Algún día te lo dirá. Créeme.

El día fue largo, volver a la rutina había sido pero Gabriela no había tenido particularmente el mejor comienzo.

_Sala común, Slytherin._

- ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto su novio. Los dos estaban acostados en un sillón enorme mientras sus demás amigos hablaban con los de séptimo año.  
- Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
- Porque estas colgada y porque ya no me contas las cosas como antes.  
- Pero no tengo mucho que contarte.  
- Te peleaste con tu hermana hoy y no me contaste y tampoco me contaste mucho sobre la pelea con tu familia.  
- No hay nada que contarte sobre eso. Me peleé con ellos y decidí irme de casa.  
- Como digas.  
- No te pongas pesado.  
- No me pongo pesado. Pero estás rara. Se que me ocultas cosas, tampoco soy tarado. Te pedí que vinieras a mi casa para que no estés acá sola en el colegio, para pasar tiempo juntos y tampoco quisiste. O soy tu novio o no soy tu novio.  
- ¿No entendes que necesito tiempo para mi?  
- Si lo entiendo. Pero una cosa es querer tiempo para vos y otra es que me alejes cuando te quiero brindar ayuda, Gabriela. Pensalo. - Dijo  
mientras se levantaba y se iba con los demás.

Odiaba no poder contarle la verdad a los que más quería. Todos se estaban alejando de ella y tampoco sabía a qué costo. Si todo salia mal, no solo se quedaría sola, sino rodeada de gente que detestaba, y odiada por la gente que amaba.

Le pidió a su mejor amiga Pansy prestado el baño de prefectos para usarlo después de la cena, necesitaba relajarse y pensar un poco en todo. Y un cambio. Necesitaba un cambio urgente.

Preparó el baño con sales y mientras se desvestía frente al espejo empezó a mirar que cambios podría hacerse en ella. Definitivamente se tenía que teñir el pelo. Se puso la bata y sin que nadie la viera; la cena no había terminado por completo asique no habia moros en la costa. Se fue hacia el despacho de su profesor Snape y agarro unos ingredientes. Su abuelo y ella habian inventado una poción para teñir el pelo permanente a pedido de ella.

Volvió al baño y se puso hacer la poción y mientras la dejaba que se cocinara, entro al baño y se sumergió por completo en  
sus pensamientos. Su familia le atormentaba la cabeza, sentía que iba hacer de gran debilidad cuando estuviese frente al señor tenebroso de nuevo. Tenía que bloquearlos por completo. Tenia que dejar de ser una débil por los demás. Todos le vivían reprochando cosas y nadie se molestaba en entenderla. Solo una persona la entendía. Y ahí estaba, de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Todavía no sabía el por qué. De verdad no lo sabía.

Terminó de bañarse y empezó con el cambio de look. Intentó millones de colores, rubio, chocolate, castaño pero ninguno le convencía hasta que intentó con el colorado oscuro. Le quedaba increíblemente bien y resaltaba su piel y sus ojos verdes.

Al otro día, después de arreglarse bajó con sus amigos para ir a desayunar pero antes necesitaba buscar a Peeves. Se le había ocurrido una broma para los alumnos de Hufflepuf y si había algo que Peeves amaban eran las bromas a los alumnos. Mientras bajaba para las mazmorras se choca con su profesor que no la había reconocido. Pudo notar su cara de asombro hacia ella, era como sino reaccionaba, jamás lo había visto así, estaba como perdido.

Imágenes se le pasaron por su mente; pero no eran suyas; venían de él. Era Lily Evans. Eran los dos acostados hablando cerca de un árbol riendo de chicos. Eran ellos en los pasillos de Hogwarts, en la biblioteca, en Hogsmeade. Y a lo último sólo la visualizo a ella muerta, y a él abrasándola llorando.  
Los dos volvieron en sí y se miraron. El siguió de largo sin más. No entendía que había pasado. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué reaccionó así al verla a ella? Hasta que reaccionó. Su cambio de look. Le recordó a ella.

Ella deicidio ir hasta su despacho y entro sin pedir permiso.  
- Perdoname, no tuve la intención de ver nada, no sé qué pasó pero...  
- ¿PERO QUÉ? ¿VISTE LO QUE TENÍAS QUE VER? ANDATE, NO VUELVAS A ENTRAR A MI DESPACHO, NO ME VUELVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA.  
- Pero para, ¿Que te pasa?  
- TE DIJE QUE TE VAYAS. TE VAS DE ACÁ.  
- ¿QUE TE PASA? A MI NO ME TRATAS ASÍ, ¿TANTO TE RECUERDO A ELLA AHORA? ESTA MUERTA, SUPERALO.

No. ¿Qué le había dicho? No podría haberle dicho algo así.

- Disculpame no quise decirte eso. Es que...  
No pudo terminar la frase cuando él la agarró del brazo muy fuerte y la empujo tan violentamente fuera de su despacho que callo al piso y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Él no entendía como algo así había ocurrido. Ahora ella había visto lo más profundo de él. Era la primera vez que alguien entraba así en su mente, jamás nadie había podido derribar ese muro que tenia. Pero ella lo había echo. Se sentía totalmente desnudo frente a ella ahora. ¿Por qué pasaban esas cosas? Era como si sus mentes estuviesen tan conectadas como sus varitas.  
No podía dejar que esto siguiera ocurriendo. La tenia que alejar.


	10. Te extraño

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

Muy pocas le preocupaban raramente, siempre tenía todo bajo controla pero seguía perturbado con lo que había sucedido. Como es que ella había entrado así en su mente. Se dió cuenta que no había sido intencional, eso lo asustaba más; Y lo peor había sido lo que ella le dijo. Lily estaba muerta y él todavía no lo había superado.

No podía dejar que eso sucediera de nuevo, no sabiendo que sus mentes podrían seguir conectándose así. ¿Como iba hacer para alejarla? La veía todos los días, en sus clases, en los pasillos y en su mente. Eso era lo que mas nervioso le ponía. Gabriela siempre estaba en su mente y él recién ahora se daba cuenta de la magnitud. Cada vez entendía mas lo que Ollivander le había dicho aquella vez.

_Enero._  
_Febrero._  
_Marzo._  
_Abril._

¿No le iba a volver hablar? ¿Nunca más?

El mundo mágico estaba en peligro. Hogwarts estaba completamente lleno de aurores y dementores rodeando el castillo. Los ataques de mortifagos habian comenzado hacia unos meses. Familias muggles y familias mágicas no puras eran las victimas a diario. Incluso la profesora que enseñaba Estudios Muggles había desaparecido en una de las salidas a Hogsmeade. Todos corrían peligro. La etapa más oscura estaba por comenzar.

_Despacho de Dumbledore._

- Querida. Te estaba esperando. Pasa.  
- Director. No sabia que había vuelto de su viaje.  
- Era hora que lo hiciera. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Gabriela se sentó frente al escritorio y vio unos objetos que había en él. - ¿Qué es?  
- Es lo que estuve buscando en mi viaje. Son algunos de los objetos maldecidos por Voldemort.  
- ¿Por qué habría Voldemort de maldecir un cuaderno y un anillo?  
- Porque son horrocruxes. Creo que con tus conocimientos en magia negra sabes perfectamente lo que es.  
- Por eso no murió completamente en la última guerra cuando peleaste con él. Se aseguró de que si eso pasara quedaran rastros de él para poder volver. - Dijo pensativa.  
- Exacto y faltan cinco más. Es importante que los encontremos a todos. Sin ellos...  
- Sin ellos Voldemort no podrá morir. Si los encontramos, ¿usted lo va a poder matar verdad?  
- No estoy tan seguro de ser yo quién lo mate. Todos tendremos que prepararnos para eso. Voldemort es fuerte, es un gran gran mago, tenebroso pero un gran mago.  
- ¿A que se refiere?  
- Mucha gente intentara querer matarlo. Todos llenos de odio, impotencia, resentimiento; el puede contra todo eso porque es de lo que el vive, el vive del miedo de los demás, pero hay algo que él no comprende, no comprende lo que es amar a alguien. Solo eso matará a Voldemort.  
- ¿Esta bien director? Lo noto raro. ¿Esta esperando a alguien?  
- No querida. Ve a tu habitación, es tarde y creo que se avecina una tormenta. Ah y otra cosa. ¿Cómo es que cada vez que me voy pasa algo entre el profesor Snape y tu?  
- No lo sé. Él decidió alejarse no yo. - Dijo para acto seguido irse.

Cuando salio del despacho ahí estaba él, se miraron fijo pero ninguno dijo nada, ella siguió de largo pero Snape sintió una voz adentro de su cabeza. "Te extraño..." era ella, era su voz. Se dio vuelta y la miró pero Gabriela parecía no darse cuenta que él había podido escuchar su pensamiento.

Estaba en su sala común junto a sus amigos cuando sintió un fuerte ardor en su antebrazo izquierdo. Miró a su primo y los dos se levantaron.  
- Ya venimos, vamos a buscar cosas ricas a la cocina. - Dijo mientras fingía con una sonrisa.

Los dos caminaron sin decir más nada hasta las afueras del castillo y desaparecieron.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo que la mayoría y cuando entraron al gran living para tomar sus asientos pudieron ver que alguien se elevaba por arriba de la gran mesa inmóvil. Era Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggles.

Sin decir nada y sin demostrar el espanto que les había causado se sentaron. El lugar frente a ella estaba vació, él todavía no había llegado. ¿En donde estaría?

Severus Snape salió del despacho de Dumbledore y se dirigió hasta la Mansión Malfoy haciendo presencia en una reunión que estaba mas que empezada y visualizo a una persona muerta en la gran mesa y la varita de Gabriela apuntando hacia ella. Todos reían incluso Voldemort.

-Nagini, tu cena. - Dijo después que vio a Snape parado en la puerta del gran living. - Severus, pensé que te habías perdido. Te has perdido la diversión.  
- Y ¿Cuál era la diversión? Si puedo preguntar, señor.  
- Oh, nuestra querida Gabriela acaba de asesinar a Charity Burbage. Jamás había matado a alguien...aproveche la situación. Ven, siéntate.

Todo pasó muy rápido, la reunión dio por terminada a las horas y todos desaparecieron.  
Draco y Snape habian llegado casi juntos a Hogwarts sin rastros de Gabriela. Tampoco la habian visto irse.

- Yo la busco, Malfoy. Ve a tu habitación, es tarde.  
- Pero...  
- Ve a tu habitación, Malfoy...ahora.

Podía escucharla llorar dentro de su cabeza, lo estaba desesperando. Se detuvo y pensó en donde podría estar. No iba a estar sola, la conocía, sabia que en situaciones así ella buscaría a alguien con quien aferrarse.

- Píldoras Ácidas. - Dijo Snape como contraseña para entrar al despacho de Dumbledore. Entró y ahí estaba; llorando desconsolada aferrada al director.

- ¿Cómo lo permitiste Severus? En hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera no incluía asesinar a alguien.  
- Llegue después de que pasara señor. No pude hacer nada.

La descuidé, era mi trabajo protegerla y la descuidé. - Dijo Snape en su mente.

- No era tu trabajo protegerme. - Ella le había contestado y en voz alta mientras seguía llorando aferrada a su director.  
No hizo falta que Dumbledore preguntara nada. Tenia una gran intuición para poder comprender lo que pasaba. Siempre lo hizo.

- Querida. Necesitas descansar. El profesor Snape te va a dar una poción que te ayudara. Lo siento mucho de verdad. No fue intención que esto sucediera.  
- Gracias. - Dijo mientras que se retiraba del despacho y tras ella lo hacia Snape.  
- Severus, por favor. Unas palabras. - Dijo con tono de preocupación mientras ella abandonaba el despacho.  
- ¿Señor?  
- Su alma está dañada ahora, y vos mas que nadie sabe lo que es eso. Tiene tu misma edad cuando tu...  
- Lo...se...no hace falta que me lo recuerde. - Le dijo con furia mientras lo interrumpió.  
- Cuídala. Buenas Noches Severus.

Este se retiro del despacho y ella se encontraba sentada esperándolo. Ninguno dijo nada, el se dirigió hacia las mazmorras y ella lo siguió.  
Los dos seguían callados, como de costumbre, ahora mas que nunca.  
Ella tenia los ojos mas hinchados que nunca. Ya no lloraba más, pero sentía su alma completamente destrozada. Él quería entrar a su mente pero no había nada, todo era un agujero negro.  
- Toma, te va a tranquilizar. - Le dijo, dándole una poción.  
- Sino es algo que me haga olvidar de lo que paso no creo que me haga tranquilizar.  
- ¿Podes tomarla sin discutir? No seas terca Slughorn.  
Ella lo tomo sin discutir, era un asco, pero no se quejó.  
- Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación.  
- No. No quiero. No estoy de humor para que mis amigas me pregunten en donde estuve o despertarme con gente mañana. ¿Me puedo quedar acá? Duermo en el sillón si no es molestia.  
- No vas a dormir en el sillón Slughorn.  
- ¿Ves otro lugar?  
Lo pensó, no quería decirlo, pero fue más fuerte que él. - Podes dormir en mi habitación.  
- Eh, no. Como..., no, duermo en el sillón, de verdad.  
- Yo no voy a dormir...no tengo sueño. Y no seas terca te digo.  
- Bueno. ¿Por donde paso?  
- Al fondo y a tu izquierda.

Se levantó y se sintió como flotando, la poción le estaba haciendo efecto pero como pudo se acomodo y siguió el camino que él le había marcado y ahí estaba, la habitación de Severus Snape.  
Era toda oscura, solo estaba alumbrada por velas. Las sabanas y cortinas eran negras y había libros por todas partes y estaba meticulosamente ordenada. Todo era muy él. No le sorprendía que esa fuera su habitación.  
Se sacó todo su uniforme quedando en ropa interior, se acostó, se tapó y sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato.

¿Por qué la había dejado dormir en su habitación? Algo tan privado para él. Se sentía culpable, muy por dentro, porque la descuidó.


	11. Obscuridad

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

Snape caminaba por los pasillos mientras se dirigía hacia el gran comedor cuando escucho como dos personas discutían, pudo reconocer a las dos personas de inmediato.

- ¿Que no te pasa nada? Gabriela deja de tomarme por estúpido, deja de mentirme. Siento que ya no te conozco. Decime que te pasa, ¿te gusta otro?  
- ¿Vos me estas cargando, Thomas?  
- Es que ya no se que más pensar, decime que querés, decimelo porque estoy al lado de un persona que me ignora, que apenas me habla y se supone que es mi novia. Antes no eramos así.  
Ella no le contestaba, se había puesto a llorar, no sabia que decirle, todo era muy confuso para ella. No sabia ni lo que sentía ni lo que quería.  
- ¿Por qué lloras ahora? ¡Siempre lloras! y no hablas. ¡¿Podes decirme que te pasa?!  
- Quiero un tiempo. - le dijo ella.  
- ¿Un tiempo? ¿Y la razón, O me vas a dejar sin ninguna explicacion?  
- Es que no sé que me pasa ¿Esta bien? Ya no te quiero lastimar y siento que no estoy para tener una relación con nadie.  
- ¿Con nadie? Mas bien conmigo.  
- BASTA THOMAS, CORTALA. ¿NO ENTENDISTE QUE QUIERO UN TIEMPO? ¿PODES ENTENDER ESO? NO QUIER ESTAR CON VOS NI CON NADIE.  
- Primero te tranquilizas y no me hablas así. - Dijo bien despacio pero hirviendo del enojo.

Snape no podía ver la situación pero sintió como si el la hubiese empujado entonces decidió entrar en escena.  
Thomas estaba agarrando de los brazos a Gabriela y la tenia apretada contra la pared pero cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de que su profesor estaba ahí los dos se separaron y ella se dio vuelta secándose las lagrimas.

- Buenos...días. ¿Algún problema? - Preguntó Snape mientras miraba desafiante a Thomas.  
- No, solo estábamos conversando. Y nos gustaría seguir si no le molesta profesor.  
- Si...me molesta. Vaya al gran comedor con sus compañeros. Y usted...Slughorn. Venga conmigo...Ahora.  
Los dos pudieron ver la rabia en la cara de Thomas mientras se iba del lugar.  
- Gracias. - Dijo ella avergonzada.  
- Buscate mejores novios, Slughorn. - Dijo mientras entraba al gran salón para unirse al desayuno con los demás profesores.

* * *

Todos habian empacado, el año había concluido y el expresso Hogwarts partiría de nuevo al otro día. Era la primera vez que los alumnos estaban felices por irse de la escuela, todos temían a la obscuridad.

Gabriela estaba completamente distinta desde lo ocurrido en la Mansion Malfoy, casi ni reía y se había alejado completamente de sus amigos. Sino estaba en clases estaba en las mazmorras, con él o con Peeves. Este último era el que le había sacado un par de sonrisas. Amaba a ese poltergeist desde que había pisado Hogwarts a los 11 años. Hasta lo veía como un amigo más. Y eso es bastante extraño si hacemos énfasis en que es un fantasma.

Estaba en la cocina preparando su desayuno nocturno, era tarde y no había ido al gran comedor a cenar. Hacia mucho no lo hacia. Y menos después de su pelea con Thomas.  
Cuando salio y se dirigía a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, en la cual se había quedado en las vacaciones de Invierno, vio a su primo Draco con una cara de nervios que le preocupó. Salia de la sala de Menesteres y vio como subía las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso. ¿Que estaba haciendo a esa hora ahí? Eran pasadas las doce, no había nadie despierto. Todo estaba oscuro incluso el cielo parecía desmoronarse.

Siguió a su primo hasta el séptimo piso y subió a la torre de Astronomía, algo le decía que tenía que subir hasta ahí.  
Pudo sentir una conversación de estos dos mientras subía las escaleras.  
- Draco. No quieres hacer esto.  
- No entiende, sino lo hago él me matará. A mis padres y a mi.  
Draco estaba llorando, lo notaba en su voz. Gabriela subió y se hizo ver ante los dos y ahí estaban. Draco apuntándole su varita a Dumbledore, lo había desarmado, y estaba llorando como lo había comprobado antes.  
- Draco. ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
- ¿Que haces acá? Andate, andate. - Dijo llorando. - No quiero que me veas haciendo esto.  
- Draco, vos no vas hacer nada. - Dijo mientras sacaba su varita apuntando hacia su primo.

- Gabriela, apunta tu varita hacia mi ahora mismo. Por favor. Confía en mi. - Sintió dentro de su mente. Era Dumbledore hablándole a ella. ¿Por qué querría eso? Pero no podía discutirle, confiaba en él. Volteo su varita y apunto a su director.

Se escucharon unos pasos de fondo y una risa malévola que reconoció al instante. Era su tía Bellatrix junto con seis mortifagos.  
- Vamos Draco. Hazlo, ahora. - Dijo Bellatrix mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía estar ocurriendo esto. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no hacia nada? Era el mejor mago de todas las generaciones. ¿Cómo es que Draco logró desarmarlo? ¿Por qué le pidió a ella que lo apuntara con su varita?  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra presencia que apareció en el lugar.  
Era Severus Snape; también apuntaba su varita hacia Dumbledore. Si todo no fuese tan real pensaría que estaba en sus peores pesadillas.

- Severus, por favor. - Dijo Dumbledore como suplicándole. La miró a ella y lo volvió a mirar a el pudiendo sentir como la voz del anciano se penetraba en las dos mentes, de nuevo.  
- No se rindan. Recuerden que lo único que lo derrotará es el amor. Luchen.

Hasta el final. - Dijeron Snape y Gabriela juntos en sus mentes, sin saber lo que diría el uno y el otro.

- Avada Kedavra. - Pronunció Snape dejando caer a Dumbledore por la torre de Astronomía.

¿Que estaba pasando? No podía ser cierto lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sintió como si todo su al rededor se desmoronaba mientras que su tía Bellatrix reía como desquiciada convocando la marca tenebrosa en el cielo.  
Veía como todos corrían pero ella sentía que sus piernas no respondían del shock, estaba perdida.

- Nos tenemos que ir. Vamos. - Le dijo Snape, pero ella simplemente no se podía mover, era como si todos los sentidos le habian dejado de funcionar.  
- Slughorn, ¡Nos tenemos que ir!

La agarró de la mano y corrieron hasta las afueras del castillo llegando a la casa de los gritos.  
Gabriela lloraba y lloraba, corría por inercia, no sabia cómo, no sentía su cuerpo, hasta que fue tomando algo de conciencia y cuando llegaron a un lugar seguro antes de desaparecer ella desató toda su rabia.  
- ¿COMO PUDISTE? EL CONFIABA EN VOS, CONFIABA EN VOS Y LO TRAICIONASTE. - Gritaba mientras golpeaba su pecho. Sus palabras eran entre cortadas, le costaba hablar entre el llanto y la excitación de correr.  
- Slughorn...  
Ella no paraba de gritar, llorar y golpearlo. Él solo estaba inmóvil hasta que la agarra fuerte de los brazos haciendo que se detenga.  
- Slughorn, ¡tranquilizate!

Gabriela ya no tenia más fuerzas para seguir, inmediatamente callo al piso mareada. Sus lagrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro y se podía escuchar un pequeño sollozo. Miraba sin un punto fijo totalmente ida.  
- Slughorn, necesito que vuelvas en si. - Dijo Snape al fin.

- ¿Me vas a matar también? ¿Voldemort hizo todo este plan no? - Le preguntó ella con una voz débil y sin mirarlo. Seguía totalmente perdida.  
- No te voy a matar Slughorn, no seas estúpida. Y Voldemort no me pidió nada a mi. La tarea de matar a Dumbledore era de Draco.  
Gabriela volvió a la realidad y lo miró fijo. - ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? El confiaba en vos.  
- Es por eso que lo hice.

Imágenes empezaron a pasar por la mente de Gabriela. Él se las estaba enviando.  
Era el plan completo de él y Dumbledore desde el día uno. Eran años años de planes en la cual ella siempre fue parte. "Tu varita hermana" pudo escuchar muchas veces de la boca de Dumbledore.  
Pudo ver a su director pidiéndole a Snape que lo matara para salvar el alma de Draco y ganar la confianza de Voldemort.

- Después de mi muerte Voldemort te necesitara como director de Hogwarts, y yo me ocupare que eso suceda. Gabriela y vos tienen que encontrar los demas Horrocruxes, Severus. Voldemort ya tendrá su primer victoria, después irá por el Ministerio de Magia.  
- ¿Lo tenemos que impedir? - Le preguntó Snape.  
- No. Necesitamos que tenga la victoria completa sobre el mundo mágico. Cuando sienta que nadie lo pueda derrotar es ahí cuando vos Severus, y Gabriela completen el plan. Confío en que lo lograran.  
- ¿Quien tiene que matarlo?  
- Eso lo sabrán ustedes, al final.

Visualizo a Dumbledore desvanecerse y las imágenes dejaron de reproducirse en su mente.  
- Nadie, nadie puede saber eso Slughorn. Es lo único que tenemos para destruirlo.

_Hogwarts._

Todos los alumnos y profesores se encontraban al rededor del director que se encontraba muerto, iluminándolo con sus varitas en el aire.  
Gabriela se acercó hasta detrás de los árboles para poder observar la escena, volvió a llorar al mirar las caras de todos.  
Sus amigos, su hermana, su abuelo, la profesora McGonagall, todos estaban llorando, eso le partió el alma.  
Su antebrazo izquierdo le estaba ardiendo como nunca, la estaba llamando.  
Ya no podía seguir llorando, la guerra estaba por comenzar; tenía que ganarse la confianza de Voldemort. Ya no había lugar para los débiles.

Se tomo su tiempo antes de aparecerse junto a su amo, necesitaba tomar aire. Tenia un presentimiento terrible acerca de esa noche, mayormente su intuición nunca fallaba.  
Su marca seguía ardiendo cada vez más pero no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en su alma.

Entró a la reunión en donde solo se encontraban los Malfoy, Bellatrix y Snape. Pudo presenciar como Voldemort torturó a Draco por no haber cumplido con su tarea y por ser un cobarde. Su tía reía como de costumbre, le daban ganas de vomitar.  
- Los volveré a ver dentro de poco. Gabriela, tu vienes conmigo.  
- Señor - interrumpió Snape - ¿No cree que sea mas apropiado que ella vuelva a Hogwarts? Parte de su familia esta allí y...no nos gustaría levantar sospechas.  
- Oh Severus. Siempre tan detallista. No es necesario que ella regrese a Hogwarts. Gabriela viene conmigo. - Y así, se esfumaron como humo negro.

Se la había llevado, Voldemort se había llevado a Gabriela.


	12. Me haces falta

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

Habían pasado dos meses y lo único que había recibido de ella era su patronus diciéndole que estaba bien.  
No hubo movimientos desde la muerte de Dumbledore y eso le preocupaba. Ahora era director de Hogwarts y todo era diferente.

Sentía un gran vacío dentro de él, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabia perfectamente el por qué. Trataba de no pensar pero era totalmente inevitable, a donde quiera que fuera o hiciera siempre estaba ella en sus pensamientos. La extrañaba terriblemente y eso le molestaba. Le molestaba sentir.

Se encontraba en su nuevo despacho, como director, estaba mirando fijo los Horrocruxes que Dumbledore había encontrado y destruido.  
Poppy, la enfermera de la escuela interrumpió en el lugar, haciendo que él guardara rápidamente los objetos en el cajón.

- Profesor Snape. Hay algo que quiero que vea. - Dijo con voz de preocupada.  
Siguió a Poppy que se dirigía a la enfermería.  
- Apareció en la casa de los gritos. No se quién habrá borrado sus recuerdos pero no tiene memoria de los últimos dos meses, desde la  
muerte de Dumbledore.  
Este se acercó a ella y la mirón, había algo diferente, no podía explicarlo.

- Gracias Pomfrey. Te puedes retirar. - Dijo mientras miraba la miraba retirarse de la enfermería, para después volver a mirarla a Gabriela.

- ¿En donde estabas?  
- No lo sé.  
Su voz. Su mirada. Ella estaba diferente, era como si la Gabriela que el conocía hubiese desaparecido.  
Tenía ganas de abrasarla y...no. ¿Que decía?  
- ¿Estas bien? - Dijo por fin ella.  
Él no contestó, obviando la pregunta. - ¿Que es lo que recordas?  
-Nada. No sé, tengo algunas imágenes borrosas, sé que estuve con él y...no sé.  
- ¿Te acordas que me enviaste un patronus? Me dijiste que estabas bien.  
Y algo más, le había dicho algo más, pero no se lo iba a decir.  
- No, no me acuerdo.  
Gabriela notaba algo raro en él también. Era como si quisiese decir algo y no podía. O no quería.  
-Necesitas descansar, tus cosas siguen intactas en tu habitación.  
- Gracias. - Dijo mientras se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. Se dio vuelta, le quiso decir algo pero no le salió, entonces decidió seguir su camino.

"_Me hiciste falta_" pudo escuchar Snape en su mente. Todo era diferente, pero si había algo que no cambio era la conexión entre ellos dos. Le parecía extraño como ella no se daba cuenta que él podía escuchar sus pensamientos.  
¿Ella podría hacer lo mismo? Eso le aterraba porque más allá de todo el conocimiento en Oclumencia que tuviese la conexión entre sus mentes iba más allá de todo. Otra cosa que no se podía explicar.

Hogwarts estaba mas desolado que nunca. La mitad de los profesores prefirieron quedarse en sus casas hasta el comienzo de clases. Hogwarts ya no era seguro para nadie.

Gabriela se encontraba en la cocina, estaba hambrienta. Ni se acordaba de haber comido en los meses que desapareció. No se acordaba de nada directamente.  
La cocina también estaba desolada, había solo unos 10 elfos de los cientos que solía haber en la época académica.  
Sus pensamientos la estaban comiendo viva, tenia un dolor de cabeza intenso desde que había llegado. Todo el tiempo trataba de recordar que había sucedido y poder llenar ese agujero en blanco que tenía en su mente.  
Saltó de un susto cuando alguien la interrumpió.  
- ¿Dobby?  
- Dobby no querer asustar a la hermana de Nymohadora.  
- Decime Gabi, Dobby.  
- A Dobby le gusta el nombre Gabi.  
- ¿Que haces acá? Pensé que te habías ido como todos los demás.  
- Dobbby no le teme a nada. Dobby sabe que usted es buena persona.  
- ¿Cómo decís?  
- Hay muchos rumores, por el colegio. Dicen que...- su voz se hizo mas suave - usted esta del lado de los malos.  
- ¿Y vos que crees?  
- Dobby cree que usted esta del lado de los malos pero que usted tiene un buen corazón.  
- ¿Y por que pensas que estoy del lado de los malos?  
- Dobby siempre sabe.

Salio de la cocina después de su desayuno y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras.

- ¿Gabriela? ¿Eres tu?  
- ¿Peeves? ¡Hola! Te extrañe. - Le dijo al poltergeist mientras hacia puchero.  
- Y yo a ti. Me siento solo. Ya no hay nadie para molestar.  
Estos dos se quedaron hablando hasta que sienten que alguien bajaba al lugar.  
- Siempre interrumpiendo. - Dijo el poltergeist haciendo que Gabriela se riera.  
- ¿Dis...cul...pame...Peeves?  
- Me voy porque el profesor amargo se esta enojando. Nos vemos - Dijo mientras salio volando por los techos y desapareció.

Se quedaron mirándose. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

- Te estaba buscando para pedirte una poción para los dolores de cabeza, me olvide que ya no es tu despacho y justo me encontré con Peeves.  
- Sigue siendo mi despacho. - Dijo mientras los dos entraban al lugar. - Toma esto. Te hara mejor.  
Gabriela tomó la poción, era un asco, como todas las pociones que tomaba para curar algo.  
- ¿Seguis sin recordar nada?  
- No...y me está matando. Necesito recordar. Necesito saber que fue de mi en esos dos meses.  
- Quizás...  
- Oclumencia. -sugirió ella anticipándose a lo que él iba a decir.  
- Esta vez va a ser diferente. Necesito que cierres tus ojos...Cerralos, y ahora trata de concentrarte lo mas posible en el día que Voldemort te llevo. Concentrate.

Snape se encontraba frente a ella, también tenía sus ojos cerrados. Estuvieron un rato largo tratando de entrar a sus recuerdos pero nada sucedía, era como si aparte de no recordar tuviese un muro.

De repente pudo ver unas imágenes muy borrosas, era extraño, no entendía que era, parecía una multitud de personas. Y ahí estaba  
ella, ella estaba frente a alguien apuntando su varita. Las imágenes se hacían cada vez más claras y cuando pudo visualizar se dio cuenta que no eran personas comunes. Eran Inferis, y ella los estaba creando.  
¿Como no recordaba algo así?  
Ahora pudo visualizar a su patronus, era su unicornio saliendo de su varita y de repente pudo visualizar a Snape en su despacho y vio como su patronus entraba por la ventana.  
"Estoy bien...y me haces falta" le había dicho su patronus a Snape.  
Eso hizo que los dos abrieran los ojos. Ella pudo notar como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. No se acordaba en absoluto haberle mandado un patronus y menos diciéndole como lo echaba de menos.  
- ¿El te obligo?  
- ¿Que? No. Lo dije porque lo sentía.  
- Hablo de los Inferis, Slughorn.  
Ahora si se sentía totalmente estúpida.  
- ¿Inferis?

¿Seguia sin recordar? ¿Recordaba a su patronus y no eso?  
- Cerra los ojos...Ahora.

Los dos volvieron a conectar sus mentes. Por alguna razón, Snape empezó a ver miles de imágenes.  
Era como si el propio Voldemort viviese en ella. La vio hacer cosas que hasta el mismo le causaba horror. Muertes, torturas y magia negra.  
Al final, pudo ver como Gabriela apuntaba su varita hacia ella pronunciando "Obliviate".  
No podía recordar nada porque ella no quería recordar. Ella mismo se había borrado esos recuerdos, por eso no podía ver ninguna imagen.  
Abrieron los ojos y él estaba pálido.  
- ¿Que paso? ¿Que viste? - Preguntó ella preocupada.  
- Nada. - Dijo en seco, él.  
- ¿Como nada? Parece como si hubieses visto un muerto.  
- Si hubiese visto algo lo hubieses visto vos también, Slughorn.  
- Como digas.

No podía decirle nada. Debía respetar su decisión.

Era común que los silencios extendidos fueran parte de sus conversaciones. Ninguno de los dos era bueno a la hora de comunicarse.  
- Tengo algo para darte. - Dijo él, mientras rompía silencio.  
- ¿Qué?  
Snape sacó un libro, era enorme, y parecia muy viejo.  
- Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado.  
_"La danza en el mundo Mágico"_ por Elladora Black.  
- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Es imposible. Mi familia lo daba por perdido.  
- Si uno busca, encuentra.  
- ¿Lo buscaste solo solo por mi? Viste que tenes un lado sentimental. - Dijo mientras reía.  
- No hagas que me arrepienta.  
- Me voy. Gracias por la poción... y el libro.

Se acostó mientras se puso a leer, pero después de unos minutos cayó rendida en sueños.  
Todo se veía muy borroso, podía percibir sentimientos pero no podía ver nada concreto. Se sentía vacía, como si no tuviese nada dentro suyo.  
Pudo visualizar a Voldemort y a ella en una casa antigua, grande y desolada. Voldemort le estaba dando algo a ella, parecía valioso, era una copa dorada, brillante.  
"_Guardalo en un lugar donde solo vos conozcas_" escucho decir a Voldemort. _"Nagini es parte de mi_".

Ella se despertó toda sudada, se cambio y salio de su habitación casi corriendo.

Snape estaba inspeccionando todos los lugares en el castillo antes de irse a dormir, aunque no había alumnos siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, y a esas alturas no se sabia que o quiém podría estar merodeando por el castillo.  
La pudo ver a ella saliendo del lugar, con paso agitado.  
- ¡SLUGHORN! - Gritó, pero sin resultado, ella siguió sin prestarle atención.  
Él caminó con paso apresurado hasta poder alcanzarla.  
- Slughorn, ¿A donde crees que vas a esta hora?  
Ella se dio vuelta, pudo notar su cara de preocupación.  
- Encontré un Horrocrux. En realidad, dos. Nagini es uno y el otro...el otro me lo dio él para que lo escondiera. Lo vi. Lo pude recordar.  
- Y te pensas...que vas...a ir...sola, a buscarlos.  
- Es lo que estoy haciendo. Tengo que ir sola. - Volvió a tomar su camino, pero él la volvió a detener agarrándola del brazo y cuando se dio vuelta quedaron tan cerca que hasta podían sentir sus respiraciones.  
- Vos no vas a ningún lado sola.  
- No me va a pasar nada.  
- No voy a tomar el riesgo.  
- ¿Vos? ¿Riesgo de qué? La que sale a buscarlo soy yo, no vos. Salvo que admitas que te preocupas por mi y por eso no queres que vaya.

"_Si me preocupa_" dijo su mente, y ella lo había escuchado.

El la soltó, de mala manera.  
- No me hagas reír, Slughorn. Anda. Si te matan me harías un favor así tengo un problema menos.  
Ella lo vio irse mientras su capa flameaba por el viento, y lo vio desaparecer.


	13. ¿Me escuchas?

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

Salió del castillo con paso firme y acelerado. ¿Como le podría haber dicho algo así?  
Era un idiota y un negador. Sentía que lo odiaba, aunque dentro suyo sentía todo lo opuesto.

Él, por otra parte, volvió a su nuevo despacho. La rabia le carcomía el cerebro. Se había olvidado lo irritable que podía ser alguien de 17 años. ¿Por qué era tan terca?  
La había dejado ir sola a buscar un Horrocrux. Ahora se sentía un idiota pero más allá de que últimamente sus sentimientos estaban sin control alguno, su orgullo seguía intacto. No pensaba ir hacia ella.

Ella había encontrado el Horrocrux sin problema. Obvio que lo había echo. Lo había escondido en un lugar feliz, nada malo iba hacia ese lugar.  
Paso sus 11 años en ese parque con su hermana, era un lugar donde solo ellas podían ver bajo un hechizo. Allí se encontraba su árbol favorito. Y ahí había escondido su horrocrux.

Su hermana lo llamaba el árbol muerto, pero para Gabriela estaba lleno de vida. Se quedó ahí por horas recordando su infancia, eso la calmo bastante de su enojo. Y ahora volvía a pensar en él. Se le metía en su mente como un tumor que no podía sacar.

Regresó al castillo, era bastante tarde y al entrar pudo notar como alguien la observaba desde la torre de Astronomía.  
Se dirigió hacia el nuevo despacho y se sentó a esperarlo.  
Sabía que vendría porque al segundo escucho a alguien entrando al lugar.

- Toma el estúpido Horrocruxes - Dijo antes de levantarse dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
- Slughorn...  
- Morite.  
Él la agarró del brazo con fuerza y ella quedo frente a él.  
- No seas...chiquilina.  
Ella pudo notar sus labios bien apretados al decirlo.  
- Prefiero ser chiquilina y no una negadora como vos.  
Ella se soltó mientras lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue del despacho.

Los dos se odiaban por reaccionar así, cuando más unidos tendrían que estar todo parecía que se derrumbaba.  
Pero ella no podía actuar de otra manera, ella se estaba dando cuenta que en su interior pasaba algo, no lo podía evitar y él parecía ingeniarse en hacerla lastimar.

Gabriela subió a la torre de Astronomía, era lo que siempre hacia cuando necesitaba despejarse. Ya no lloraba, y tampoco se acordaba la ultima vez que lo había echo. Algo en ella había cambiado, una frialdad respecto a ella había crecido.  
Su enojo era indescriptible, tanto que su pelo estaba completamente rojo. No tenía el mismo don metamórfico que su hermana, pero cuando sus emociones llegaban a tope su pelo le cambiaba de color.

Se dirigió al bosque prohibido, siempre le gustó caminar por ahí desde su primer día en Hogwarts. Quizás era porque ella sabia defenderse muy bien pero no entendía porque a todos le aterraba, a ella la tranquilizaba y se había echo amiga de los centauros.

Ella y su manía de hacerse amiga de lo no humano.

Se recostó en un árbol y ahí quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos.  
Se dio cuenta de lo sola que se encontraba. Sin familia, aunque seguía hablando con sus tíos. Tampoco veía a sus amigos, la persona en donde se refugiaba había muerto y las únicas que quedaban a su al rededor era un fantasma y él, que parecía odiarla cada día.  
Pero estaba harta de ser la que siempre lloraba, daba lastima o se lamentaba por lo que le pasaba. Se tenía que acostumbrar a que ahora todo era diferente y que sus prioridades ya no eran las mismas. Voldemort era la prioridad, y tenía que morir.

Quizás había sido una señal haber pensado en él porque su marca le empezó arder.  
Hizo su aparición en la Mansion Malfoy y entró al gran living. La escena le cacheteo la cara.

Su hermana, su hermana esta ahí.  
Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, George y Fred Weasley, Cho Chang.  
Pudo ver como todos los mortifagos se divertían con ellos mientras los torturaban.

- Sobrina. Viniste. Fui yo quien te llamó. - Dijo su tía Bellatrix.  
- ¿Qué es esto? ¿En donde está el señor tenebroso?  
- No te pensaras que iba a venir para esto. Sabes que le gusta que nos divirtamos a veces. Nos enteramos por Draco, que existe un tal ejercito de Dumbledore - dijo mientras se reía- y claramente teníamos que acabar con esta estupidez, ese viejo ya esta muerto, no hay nada por qué pelear. Y mira, la idiota de tu hermana. - Dijo mientras agarraba a Nymphadora del brazo.

Miró a su hermana a los ojos. Estaba toda ensangrentada y casi no podía levantarse, parecía que le habian practicado la maldición Cruciatus en ella, y con todos.

- Me encantaría ver como torturas a tu querida hermana, una sucia traidora igual que tu madre. Creo que se merece un castigo tuyo. Aparte, quizás seas la favorita del señor tenebroso pero me gustaría ver con mis propios ojos que es lo que haces por el.  
La risa malévola le retorcía la mente, pero no la hizo dudar ni un momento.

- Crucio. - Dijo mientras apuntaba la varita a su hermana.  
Bellatrix quedó totalmente helada, no se esperaba eso. Nadie lo hizo.

Su tía empezó a girar y bailar de la felicidad, gritaba y se reía mientras los mortifgos seguían torturando a los demás.

Gabriela paró la maldición a su hermana. Nymphadora quedo en el piso estática, lagrimas caían de su rostro mientras miraba a Gabriela.  
Quería ir hacia ella y abrasarla. Decirle cuanto la amaba y sentía todo lo que sucedía y que todo era para una buena causa. Pero no podía, y eso la mataba.  
Necesitaba sacar a todos de ahí, y no tenía idea de cómo lo iba hacer. Pero una idea se le vino a la mente.  
Dobby.

Tenía que comunicarse con Dobby y decirle que sacara a su hermana y a sus amigos de ahí. ¿Cómo iba hacer eso? Si se iba del lugar a buscarlo iba a parecer sospechoso.  
Se le ocurrió una idea pero le pareció una locura, pero era lo único que tenía para salvarlos.  
¿Que pasaría si le mandaba un mensaje a Snape usando Legeremancia? Últimamente su conexión mental era muy grande. Tenia que intentarlo.

Snape se encontraba respondiendo una carta para el Ministerio de Magia cuando empezo a sentir voces en su mente. Se puso pálido cuando empezó a escuchar de quién era la voz en su cabeza.

- ¿Estas ahí? Decime que me estas escuchando por favor. Te necesito. Necesito que llames a Dobby, necesito que le digas que lo necesito en la Mansion Malfoy. ¿Me escuchas? - su voz se escuchaba como un eco en su cabeza pero bastante clara. - No vengas, vos no vangas...- se escuchó por último.

Era la única arma que tenía, y la usó. Si el no la había escuchado, su hermana y los demás estarían muertos en instantes. Le sorprendía  
como todavía seguían vivos.

- ¿QUE HACE ESE MALDITO ELFO ACÁ?- Gritó Bellatrix.

Dobby había aparecido en el lugar. Él la había escuchado.

Gabriela notó como Nyhmpadora y Luna Lovegood ya no estaban en el lugar. Dobby se las había llevado antes de que notaran su presencia.

- Dobby no es maldito. Dobby es buena persona. Usted es una bruja malvada. - Dijo mientras tenía a los gemelos Weasley de cada mano.

- Ni se te ocurra desaparecer con esos sangre sucia, elfo. ¡AGARREN A LONGBOTTOM! - Dijo Bellatrix totalmente irritada.

Dobby no se movió del lugar, sabia que si lo hacia, Neville estaría muerto al instante. Ahora estaban perdidos.

Todos estaban callados y quietos. Un movimiento en ciego y cualquiera podía morir.

- Dobby no le gusta robar. Pero no a tenido otra opción de robarle la varita a la bruja malvada.

Hizo que Neville volara hacia él, y los cuatro desaparecieron.

Los gritos de Bellatrix se pudieron escuchar en toda la mansión. - VAYANSE TODOS, SE VAN...MENOS VOS- Dijo mientras señalaba a Gabriela.

Todos salieron de la mansión y desaparecieron.

- Estoy segura que vos tuviste que ver en esto.

- ¿Te pensas que me importa lo que vos pienses? - Le dijo desafiante.

Vio como su tía se acercaba a ella de manera violenta pero ella saco de antemano su varita e hizo que esta se detuviera. - Me tocas un pelo y lo vas a lamentar. No soy la misma nena idiota que fuiste a visitar en Navidad. No me importa que las dos estemos en el mismo bando. Si de verdad me tocas, te voy a destruir.

- El señor tenebroso se va a enterar de esto. - Dijo furiosa y gritando.

- Al señor tenebroso le interesa muy poco que una de sus seguidoras amenace a otra, no seas estúpida. Ya no sos más su favorita y eso te pone nerviosa ¿no? - Dijo con una sonrisa malévola que hizo a su tía enojar más.

- El señor tenebroso es mío. Me las vas a pagar.  
Y desapareció.

No sabía como sacó las agallas para poder hablarle así, pero como le había dicho a su tia, ya no era la la misma nena tarada.  
Torturó a su hermana y eso era algo que jamás se iba a perdonar. Sabía que eso era un principio de todo.

Sintió una presencia y cuando salió del gran living ahí estaba él.

- No debiste amenazarla así. Vos no sos de esa manera, Slughorn.  
- ¿Y de que manera soy? Decimelo porque no lo se. Ya ni se quien soy. Pero no me queda otra que ser así, si sigo siendo la misma ingenua pelotuda de antes voy a terminar muerta. Hizo que torturara a mi hermana. ¿Entendes? Torture a mi propia hermana.

Snape pudo notar un dolor enorme en sus ojos, su rostro seguía intacto y frió, pero sus ojos eran dolor puro.

- No quiero que te conviertas en ellos. No te conviertas en mi.

Ella solo se limito a mirarlo.  
- Vamos. Me quiero ir.


	14. Tu sonrisa

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

Miedo. Nervios. Incógnitas. Tristeza. Enojo.

Era primero de Septiembre, Hogwarts volvía abrir sus puertas pero ya nada era lo mismo. Había dejado de ser es lugar donde todos llamaban "hogar", todo parecía muerto.  
Los nuevos alumnos de primer año tenían la mas terrorífica expresión de todo el salón.

El nuevo director se paró frente a todos antes de empezar la gran cena.

- Buenas...Noches. - dijo y todos callaron mirando con terror- Como sabrán, soy el nuevo director de Hogwarts. - hizo una pausa mientras los alumnos de Slytherin aplaudían - Y también seguiré dictando las clases de DCAO y Horace Slughorn será el nuevo jefe de la casa Slytherin.  
Las cosas serán bastante distintas ahora que Albus Dumbledore no está con nosotros. No se toleraran más alumnos inoportunos este año y tampoco habrán salidas a Hogsmeade.

Muchos murmullos negativos se pudieron escuchar en la sala.

- Silencio. - todos callaron - Espero que tengan un buen comienzo de clases. Buenas Noches.

La comida apareció de repente en las cuatro mesas y todos empezaron a comer. Pero ya nadie reía, ya no había alegría.

- ¿En donde está Gabriela? Desapareció en todas las vacaciones. - Pregunto Pansy a los demás.  
Todos miraron a Draco.  
- Yo tampoco se nada. La vi una sola vez, no se. Quizás Snape sepa algo. - mintió Draco.

Snape se retiró de su lugar después de su "discurso". No toleraba ser el centro de atención y no estaba de ánimos para soportar las miradas de todos esos inútiles.  
Tenía su mente totalmente ida, como las ultimas dos semanas. Ella se había ido de nuevo, y ahora había sido a consciencia. Solo la veía por las noches volver e ir directo a su habitación. Sentía que cada vez estaba más alejada de todo, del plan y de él.

De repente recordó una conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore el mismo día que este le pidió que lo matase.

_Flashback._

- Sabes que ella me recuerda a ti, Severus. Tienes que asegurarte de que él no la seduzca y la atraiga a su mundo. Se qué él la va a querer a su lado y es eso lo que necesitamos pero por otro lado sabemos muy bien como ella ama las Artes Oscuras. - Dijo Albus con preocupación - Igual que tu, ella pasara por cosas horrendas y eso la hara cambiar mucho. No dejes que eso suceda. No hagas que se convierta en...  
- ...mi. - concluyó Snape.

_/Flashback._

Y le había fallado, porque cada día que pasaba ella estaba más fría y sin alma. Cada día se parecía mas a él.

Después de haber echo su última guardia por el castillo decidió volver ir a su viejo despacho para terminar de preparar los últimos retoques para la primer clase que tenía a la mañana siguiente.  
Abrió la puerta y la vio a ella sentada, esperándolo. Tenía una capa negra y tenía su capucha puesta cubriéndole la cara, pero al instante que el entro se la sacó pero no dijo nada.  
- Apareciste. - Dijo él para después ignorarla y empezar hacer sus cosas.  
- Necesito que me ayudes.  
- ¿Ayudarte? Es hora de que vayas a dormir Slughorn. Mañana comienzan las clases.  
- No...No puedo volver a cursar clases mañana ni nunca más.

Él la miró curiosamente y toda su atención se volcó en ella.

- ¿De qué hablas?  
- Que el no quiere que regrese, dice que ya no tengo más nada que aprender en este colegio lleno de idiotas y que me quiere a su lado a partir de ahora y...y, - hablaba mientras caminaba por el despacho- me enseño y mostró cosas que...  
- Que jamás pensaste que existirían...Lo sé.  
- No creo que lo sepas.  
- Lo sé porque él me lo mostró.  
- Entonces entendes.  
- Entiendo y también se que te estas olvidando de que bando estas, Slughorn.  
- Yo jamás me olvide. ¿De qué hablas? - Su tono de voz había subido.  
- Que estés a su lado es parte del plan pero que te pierdas en él no. Sé cuan fascinante es pero tenes que controlarte.  
- No vine a preguntarte lo que pensas, vine a pedirte ayuda.

El la miró y retorció su labio como hacia habitualmente y continuo haciendo sus cosas.

- ¿Y cuál es la ayuda que necesitas?  
- No sé a donde ir. No me puedo quedar acá, no quiero vivir escondida y tampoco quiero ir a los de mis tíos. - Dijo inquieta pero no recibió respuesta de él entonces continuó hablando.  
- Necesito que me ayudes a buscar un lugar seguro en donde quedarme.

En no le contestó, siguió preparando su clase, pensando en la situación meticulosamente, como siempre lo hacia.

- Bueno gracias por la atención que me das. - Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.  
- Podes...quedarte...en mi casa.  
Ella se frenó y lo miró sorprendida. - ¿Estas seguro?  
- Sino lo estaría no te lo hubiera ofrecido. -Dijo para despues levantarse y ponerse su capa. - Vamos.  
Ella se estaba por dirigir hacia la puerta cuando él la freno.  
- No te molestes. El hechizo para no poder aparecerse en Hogwarts está roto desde la muerte de Albus.  
El la agarró de su mano y los dos aparecieron en lo que parecía una casa bien antigua.

Parecía que hacia mucho nadie vivía allí, por eso Snape invoco un hechizo para poder acomodar y limpiar todo.

- Es...linda. - Dijo ella.  
- No creo que encuentres nada divertido para hacer pero es seguro. Muy pocas personas saben donde vivo.  
- Gracias, de verdad.  
- Me voy, mañana vendré a traerte tus valijas. Y no...rompas...nada.  
Eso la había echo sonreír. Él sabía sobre sus habilidades de romper cosas, igual que su hermana.  
Él había sonreído por dentro, hacia mucho no veía una sonrisa en su cara y de echo era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba ver en ella. Su sonrisa. Su alma seguía intacta, en lo más profundo. Quizás no se estaba convirtiendo en un alma fría, o quizás, estando con él la hacia volver a ser ella.

Ella quedo sola en esa antigua casa, a decir verdad, si era bastante aburrida, le costaba reconocerlo, pegaba bastante con la  
personalidad de él. Era bastante oscura y la decoración dejaba bastante que desear.

Ella subió a buscar una habitación para recostarse, estaba muy cansada y mañana seria otro día.

Él volvió al castillo para poder seguir preparando su clase. Se había puesto a pensar en que ella era la primer persona que entraba a su casa, o quizás la segunda, no se acordaba si Dumbledore había entrado, pero jamás le había compartido algo tan intimo a alguien como su casa.  
Era mentira. Él le había compartido su habitación en Hogwarts. Eso también lo asustaba.

Paso su primer día dando clase o atendiendo problemas sobre el colegio, ser director y profesor al mismo tiempo ahora le quitaría todo el tiempo libre que antes tenía. Decidió saltearse la cena en el gran comedor y se acordó que tenia que llevarle las valijas a Gabriela. En realidad estuvo pensando en ese momento desde que se había despertado.

Se apareció en su casa o lo que era su casa, porque estaba totalmente cambiada. Tenía vida. Los colores de las paredes eran diferentes, los muebles estaban en otras direcciones, lo único que seguía intacto era la biblioteca; eso le gustó.  
Se podía escuchar música a lo alto y la vio bajar por las escaleras mientras se frenó al darse cuenta de su presencia.  
- Pensé que ya no vendrías.  
- Se me hizo tarde. - Dijo mientras dejaba las valijas en el piso y seguía mirando el lugar.  
- Espero que no te haya molestado los cambios que hice. Parecía que vivía un muerto y era bastante deprimente todo.  
- ¿Ibas algún lado? - Esquivó el tema.  
- ¿Por qué, me estas vigilando? - dijo mientras sonreía. - Iba a salir a comer porque no hay nada para cocinar. ¿Me queres acompañar?  
- ¿Yo? No, gracias. Tengo...que volver al castillo.  
- Pero si están todos cenando, dale. ¿O me vas a dejar comiendo sola? Es de noche, alguien me podría raptar.  
El la miró con su típica mueca ¿Por qué hacia eso? Era obvio que no la iba a dejar sola.  
- Nadie te va a raptar, Slughorn. No digas idioteces.  
- Por favor - Ahora hacia puchero.  
- ...Está bien. - Bufó él. Esa maldita costumbre que tenia de convencerlo para todo era impresionante hasta para él.  
- Una sola cosa. ¿No pensas ir vestido así no?  
- ¿A que...te referís?  
- A que estamos en Londres Muggle y no sé, no es común que la gente vaya vestida así por la calle. Se nota que hace años vivís en Hogwarts.  
Él sólo la miró porque no entendía que pretendía.  
- Mira es mejor que te saques esto - Dijo mientras le desabrochaba su capa y se la sacaba- Y ahí estas mejor. - volvía a sonreír. ¿Por qué sonreía tanto ahora?  
- ¿Vamos? - Pregunto ella.  
- Si.

Los dos caminaron sin decirse nada, era la primera vez que los dos saldrían juntos a un lugar solo para pasar un rato, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de eso.

Él no tenía idea a donde lo llevaba pero decidió confiar en ella, al fin y al cabo el no tenia vida social y no conocía ningún lugar.

_¿Subway?_ - se preguntó él por dentro. No tenía idea que era pero ya le desagradaba. Estaba lleno de gente y había cola. Por eso odiaba los lugares Muggles.  
- Presiento que no conocías este lugar.- Dijo Gabriela mientras los dos se sentaban en un mesa con sus pedidos.  
- No me simpatizan los lugares Muggles. Como te darás...cuenta.  
- Sos un amargo. Y eso que la de sangre pura soy yo, Severus.

Severus. Lo había llamado por su nombre por primera vez. Pero no sintió ninguna molestia, de echo, le había gustado. Y ella tampoco se había percatado de lo que había dicho.

Los dos se quedaron cenando y hablando hasta tarde terminando tomando un café en Starbucks, otro lugar muggle para desgracia de él. Ninguno de los dos se pudo dar cuenta de que habian pasado casi 4 horas, estaban tan compenetrados el uno con el otro que parecía que el tiempo no existiese.

Se hizo muy tarde y los dos caminaron hacia la casa, mientras seguían hablando. Ella lo había echo reír esa noche, y más de una vez, eso causó una sensación de felicidad en ella y a él parecía no molestarle.  
- ¿Te quedas? - Preguntó ella mientras abría la puerta de la casa.  
- Tengo que volver.  
- Bueno, como quieras. Espero que se haya divertido profesor Snape. - Dijo mientras reía. No se acordaba la última vez que lo había tratado de usted más allá de las clases. Eso le divertía mucho a ella. Y a él.  
Él solo se limito a mirarla pero vio como ella se acercó y le dio un beso en el cachete.  
- Nos vemos.  
Él no respondió al saludo, se había quedado estático, jamas le había dado un beso en el cachete.

Partió hacia Hogwarts con un sentimiento de felicidad dentro suyo, que ya no parecía asustarle. No se acordaba la última vez que la había pasado tan bien. Por primera vez en su vida su mente había dejado de preocuparse y estar calculando cada segundo de su vida.

Fue después de una semana en donde los dos se dieron cuenta que las cenas ya eran una rutina de todas las noches, y el momento favorito del día...para ambos.


	15. Black

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

_Hogwarts._  
_Sala común; Slytherin._

- Quizas no quiere ver a nadie Pansy. - Dijo Jeremy Nott.  
- Pero somos sus amigos. No la vemos desde la muerte de Dumbledore. Draco, ¿tus papas no saben nada?  
- No. O no me quisieron decir.  
- ¿Y si la secuestraron? Con todo esto de que Voldemort regresó. - Preguntó Dave.  
Draco se sintió tensionado hacia esa pregunta, pero trató de disimularlo.  
- No digas idioteces y pensemos en los mejores escenarios. - Dijo Pansy.  
- Quizás... - acotó Hunter. - Peeves o Dobby sepan en donde está.  
- ¿Y por qué no simplemente preguntarle a Snape? Es el director, tiene que saber en donde está. - Volvió a comentar Jeremy.  
- Claro. Porque Severus Snape así como si nada nos va a a dar la dirección exacta en donde está Gabriela, y no solo eso, de seguro nos firma un permiso para ir a visitarla. - Le contestó Pansy irónicamente mientras todo reían. - No seas tarado Jeremy.  
Este la miro con cara de odio.  
- Vayamos con Peeves, se juntaba más con él que con Dobby. - Dijo Draco.

Todos bajaron hasta las mazmorras, sabían que Peeves mayormente se encontraba ahí sino estaba maltratando a los estudiantes.

- ¿Peeves? ¿Estas acá? - Preguntó Rooney.  
- ¡PEEVES! DALE, SABEMOS QUE ESTAS POR AHÍ. - Gritó Pansy.  
- ¡AY! - Exclamó Dave, después de que alguien le tirara una piedra.  
- ¿Que quieren acá? Los voy a delatar a Filch.  
- No, no. Por favor, te queríamos preguntar algo. - Dijo Pansy.  
- ¿Preguntar algo? ¿A Peeves? ¿A cambio? - Una sonrisa malévola salio del poltergeist.  
- A cambio de nada. Es sobre Gabriela.  
- ¿Gabriela? ¿Saben en donde está? Es la única amiga de Peeves y ¡me abandonó! - terminó furioso de hablar.  
- ¿Entonces no sabes donde está?  
- No. Peeves no sabe nada. ¡NADA, VÁYANSE! - Grito mientras les empezó a tirar piedras a todos y estos corrieron.  
- Dobby tiene que saber algo. - Dijo Hunter.  
- No sé, ya no lo creo. Si Peeves no sabe...  
- Peeves es un estúpido poltergeist que se la pasa haciendo maldades a todos nosotros. Los elfos no, ellos saben todo. Vamos a la cocina, no tenemos nada que perder.

Gabriela había terminado de desayunar y decidió ir a la biblioteca de Snape. Tenían lo mismos gustos en libros y poseía los mas asombrosos libros de pociones. Se puso a leer cuando escucho unos ruidos en el piso de arriba; era como un simple ruido de madera pero le pareció extraño porque no era un ruido que escuchaba a diario.  
Dejó el libro en el sillón en donde estaba acostada y sacó su varita, quizás no era nada pero necesitaba estar segura.  
Mientras empezó a subir las escaleras pudo escuchar unos susurros, definitivamente eran voces, y muchas... no estaba sola.  
Piso un nuevo escalón para seguir subiendo cuando alguien aparece de repente haciéndola asustar.  
- ¡Amiga!  
Gabriela casi lanza un hechizo aturdidor contra ella, la había asustado por completo.

- ¿Que haces acá? ¿Quien te trajo? - Dijo nerviosa a Pansy mientras vio como sus demás amigos aparecieron también.  
- Dobby. Teníamos que saber en donde estabas y si estabas bien. - Dijo su primo.  
- No pueden estar acá, váyanse. Tienen que estar en el colegio, no pueden estar acá, de verdad. Estoy bien.  
- No, no lo estas. ¿De quién es esta casa, por qué no empezaste las clases? - Volvió a preguntar su mejor amiga.  
- No les puedo decir. Por favor chicos, sé que están preocupados pero no les puedo responder lo que me están preguntando.  
- Pero...  
- ¿Confían en mi?  
- Si. - Respondieron todos.  
- Entonces no pregunten, yo estoy bien. Algún día les voy a poder contar todo, se los juro.  
Todos la abrasaron, extrañaban a su amiga, era parte del grupo y se hacia sentir más allá de su distanciamiento.  
Se quedaron hablando con ella hasta que todos volvieron al castillo de nuevo.  
No podía negar que se sentía contenta por haber visto a sus amigos, pero odiaba el echo de tener que ocultarle cosas.

Decidió ir hacer unas compras al centro; cuando salió pudo notar un perro de la calle sentado en la entrada de la casa, le causó curiosidad porque le sonaba que lo había visto en algún otro lado pero no le dio importancia y continuó su paso.  
Extrañaba ir hacer compras, no se acordaba la última vez que lo había echo, quizás habia sido con su mamá y su hermana. Las tres amaban salir de compras y pasar el día afuera.

Antes de terminar su día y regresar a casa compró un café para ir tomando en el camino y cuando salio de la cafetería le pareció ver al mismo perro que había visto horas antes, ahora si le causaba curiosidad.  
Mientras caminaba se puso a pensar en aquel animal, estaba segura que lo conocía. Caminó y caminó y cuando estaba por llegar a casa se percato. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes? Hacia años no veía a su tió Sirius en forma animago, pero era él. Era estúpido que lo despistara porque sabía lo listo que era y ya la había visto salir de la casa.  
Siguió caminando hasta que se paró en la puerta pero se detuvo, sabía que él estaba ahí. Se dio vuelta mientras se aseguró que no hubiese nadie y sacó su varita. Él se convirtió en forma humana instantáneamente.  
- ¿Que querés acá? ¿Cómo me encontraste?  
- No vine para pelear. - Dijo Sirius mientras hacia un gesto con sus manos.  
- ¿Y entonces para que viniste? - Seguía con su varita en alto.  
- Necesito entender. Sé que escondes algo.  
- Lo que escondía ya lo sabes. Andate.  
Sirius se acercó a ella y la miró bien cerca a los ojos.  
- Te conozco, se que mas allá de tus elecciones en magia jamás harías esto. Jamas te unirías a los mortifagos solo por placer, jamás torturarías a tu propia hermana. Yo más que nadie se cuanto la amas y también se lo fuerte que sos como para que ese tipo de gente te lave la cabeza. Podes confiar en mi, siempre lo hiciste. Si alguien te esta obligando hacer esto, si necesitas ayuda me lo podes pedir.

Gabriela dudo, dudo mucho en contárselo. Siempre confió en el, desde que era chiquita. Sabía que jamás la traicionaría y fue él único en su familia en haber dudado de ella y haberse acercado. Pero no podía, no podía contarle nada. Sabia que un movimiento en ciego y todo el plan se podía echar a perder.  
- ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que soy mortifaga por elección propia? Elegí esta vida porque la siento. No me interesa lo que digan, ni vos y el resto de mi familia.  
- ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que mas allá de lo que me digas no te voy a creer? No creía venir y que me dijeras toda la verdad, solo quería mirar tus ojos y leerlos.

Sirius volvió a su forma animal y se fue en un ligero trote. Gabriela quedó totalmente perpleja después de lo que había pasado. Si por algunas razones de la vida su tío caía en manos de Voldemort e indagaba su mente, estaba muerta. Más allá de que el señor tenebroso la consideraba una de sus seguidoras mas leales, jamás iba en contra de su intuición.

Entró de nuevo a la casa, se sentía totalmente nerviosa y tensionada, necesitaba un baño y relajarse. Preparó la bañadera con sales, la llenó de agua caliente templada y se sumergió. Trató de pensar en nada, si se seguía atormentando con el tema viviría paranoica todo el tiempo.  
Salió del baño después de unas dos horas, se puso el toallon y bajo hacia la cocina para hacer un delivery, estaba muerta de hambre y no estaba de ánimos para salir a comer afuera esa noche.  
Se había olvidado por completo de que alguien cenaba con ella todas las noches desde hacia una semana pero lo recordó cuando salio de la cocina y lo vió a él.  
- Perdón...perdón, no pensé que..., no sabia... - dijo mientras se volteaba después de haberla visto en toalla.  
- No, está bien. Soy yo la idiota, me olvide que... Ya vengo, me cambio y vuelvo.  
Sentía una terrible vergüenza interna, pero se sentió peor al darse que cuenta que por primera vez se había olvidado de él.  
Se cambió rápidamente y bajó.  
- Volví.  
- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó el después de haber notado que su expresión no era la de siempre.  
- ¿Qué? Si...si. Erm, no tengo ganas de salir esta noche. Encargue unas pizzas, ¿te quedas?  
- Te puedo dejar sola...si lo preferís.  
- Preferiría que te quedaras.  
Tardó en contestar, los dos tenían miradas penetrantes y no podía negar que hubo cierta tensión después de esa respuesta.  
- Me quedo.

Los dos prepararon la mesa hasta que el delivery había llegado, no habian hablado para nada y eso a él lo extraño. Ellos habian madurado mucho sobre sus conversaciones desde que empezaron a estar mas unidos, rara vez había silencio, pero ahora era distinto. Ella estaba triste, él lo podía sentir, como si el dolor también estuviese dentro suyo hasta que por su mente se proyecto una imagen de Sirius Black en la puerta de esta casa; se dio cuenta que eran imágenes de ella.

- ¿Sirius Black estuvo acá? - Dijo mientras se habian sentado a comer.  
Ella solo miró.  
- No quise espiar pero la imagen se me apareció sin que yo lo intentara.  
- Si, estuvo acá.  
- ¿Y esa es la razón por la cual estás así? ¿Que te dijo?  
- Me conoce muy bien, con solo mirarme puede saber todo. Más allá que me hiciera la mala y negara todo, el por dentro sabe que de verdad yo no soy una mortifaga por deseo, me lo dijo...y si... Voldemort...Sirius es parte de la Orden del Fenix, de seguro en algún momento se van a encontrar cara para destruirse o no sé, pero ese recuerdo sigue en la memoria de Sirius y me pone inquieta.  
- No te preocupes. - Dijo él muy calmado.  
- ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? ¿Estas loco?  
- Slughorn. ¿Confías en mi? No te preocupes.  
Ella no dijo nada. De verdad confiaba en él pero igual seguía nerviosa.  
- Encontré la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. - Dijo él para cambiar de tema.  
- ¿Y me lo decís así de tranquilo? ¿Cuando vamos a destruir los Horrocruxes?  
- Cuando haya derrotado al ministerio de Magia. Tenemos que seguir igual, hasta que eso no pase, no podemos hacer nada.

Los dos siguieron hablando, increíblemente su humor cambió, hasta reía y había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido.  
Otra vez parecía ser un día en donde no se daban cuenta de que las horas pasaban y ellos seguían hablando.  
- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Siempre se me pasó por la mente. - Dijo ella, no muy convencida de lo que estaba por decirle.  
- Supongo...  
- ¿Tus papas siguen vivos? Nunca me hablaste de tu familia.

Jamás se esperaría esa pregunta, lo noqueó completamente. De repente toda su infancia pasó por su mente y por alguna razón ella no pudo verlo. A veces no entendía esa conexión mental que tenían.  
De repente volvió en si y vio como ella lo miraba, confundida.  
- Me tengo que ir, es tarde.  
- ¿Te vas? Pero estábamos hablando. - Dijo pero sin obtener respuesta de él - ¿No me podes por lo menos decir que no queres hablar del tema en vez de escaparte, como haces siempre?  
- No estoy de humor para discutir Slughorn. Me voy. - Dijo mientras se ponía su capa.  
- Nunca queres discutir sobre vos. Vos tenes el derecho de saber mi vida entera y yo no la tuya.  
- Tenes 17 y no sabes entender que la gente tiene diferentes tiempos.  
Ella pudo notar un tono de enojo en su voz, y segundo después de eso se esfumó.

Era una idiota, él tenia razón. Lo conocía, sabia que le costaba hablar de él mismo, de sus cosas. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?. Ella y su talento para arruinar las cosas.

Tenía que ir a buscarlo y pedirle perdón.

* * *

Gracias **mishiku** y **codackss.99 **por los comentarios, espero que les esté gustando la historia y también a **Alexza Snape** por los comentarios de siempre :)


	16. Ellos están viniendo

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

En ese mismo momento Gabriela buscó su capa, se la puso escondiéndose en su capucha e hizo su aparición en Hogwarts.  
El castillo estaba desolado, era muy tarde, incluso Filch estaba durmiendo. Caminó con paso ligero y silencioso y bajó hacia las mazmorras. Sabia que él seguía usando su misma habitación y el despacho de director lo usaba poco y nada. Abrió la puerta del despacho sin golpear, él pareció no darle importancia de que ella había entrado y tampoco le sorprendía. A decir verdad estaba esperando que ella se apareciese ahí.  
- Perdoname, no quise arruinar la noche y no pretendí hacerte enojar. No fue mi mejor día hoy.  
El siguió acomodando pociones en su armario como sino hubiese escuchado nada de lo que ella le dijo.  
- No me vas a contestar, lo sé. Como quieras, me voy y perdón de nuevo.  
Salió del despacho más triste que antes. Como había dicho, ese día no había sido bueno para ella. La única persona que tenía para hablar y la ofendió.  
Volvió aparecerse en la casa y se acostó lo mas rápido que pudo. Tenia ganas de dormirse y olvidarse de todo y todos.  
Paso todo el día siguiente acostada, leía, comía dormía, leía, comía.  
Escucho un ruido fuera de la habitación que hizo que pegara un salto de la cama, pero no fue necesario levantarse cuando vio que alguien apareció cerca de la puerta.  
- ¿Dobby?  
- Vengo de visita. - Sonrío.  
- Ya me preguntaba cuando vendrías - Dijo con una vaga sonrisa.  
- Dobby pensó que se había enojado por traer a sus amigos. Dobby solo quería ponerla a usted contenta.  
- No te preocupes, hiciste bien en traerlos pero no lo hagas más. ¿Me trajiste cosas ricas? - Ahora tenía una sonrisa más alegre.  
- Dobby se olvido. NOOOOO - Grito el elfo mientras corrió hasta la puerta y empezó a darse golpes en la cabeza - Dobby malo, Dobby malo, malo, malo.  
- BASTA DE LASTIMARTE DOBBY, ES UNA ORDEN. - Gritó haciendo que el elfo se dejara de pegar. - No quiero que te lastimes así. Me podes traer cosas ricas otro día no te preocupes. - Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.  
Estos dos pasaron lo que restaba del día juntos. Había aprendido que los elfos amaban los juegos de mesa y estaba sorprendida en lo competidores que podían ser.

Sus días siguieron básicamente iguales, no salió en cuatro días, muy de vez en cuando se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al sillón. No entendía porque se sentía tan triste, o en realidad no quería darse cuenta. Era una mezcla de tantas cosas y sólo necesitó la ultima gota en su vaso para derramarse. Y haberlo lastimado a él, esa fue la gota.  
Entró a la ducha y se relajó en la bañera, necesitaba salir de ese estado o iba a enloquecer. Puso música, hacia mucho no lo hacia y era algo atípico de ella, necesitaba de esa felicidad que le causaba el simple acorde de una guitarra o el sonido de la batería.  
Se cambió y bajó las escaleras. Decidió cocinar, había vivido de comidas compradas y restaurantes desde que estaba ahí, quizás cocinar la despejaría.  
No sabía que era lo que quería en realidad, pero saco toda lo que tenía y lo puso arriba de la mesada. Empezó a cortar muchas verduras, primero agarró tomate y ajo y los picó, quizás podía hacer una salsa con verduras.  
Se acordó que su abuelo siempre le cocinaba unos ricos espaguetis con salsa de verdura, no creo que le saldría igual pero valía la pena intentar. No se imaginaba que cocinar le hacia sentir tan liberada, era su cable a tierra en ese momento pero no se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado al lugar hasta que miró a la puerta.  
Hizo una expresión de susto y un leve grito salió de ella mientras el cuchillo que tenia en su mano callo por el piso casi resbalando.  
- No quise asustarte.  
Ella no dijo nada, no podía creer que el estaba ahí, daba por sentado que nunca le volvería hablar.  
- ¿Te ayudo?  
- Si queres... - le contestó ella.  
Los dos siguieron cocinando en silencio, ella no sabía que decir, no se animaba a arruinar otro momento. Él solo disfrutaba estar en silencio. Tampoco se acordaba la ultima vez que había cocinado.  
Ella empezó a preparar la mesa para cenar, pero ahora quería algo diferente. Agarró almohadones y los puso al rededor de la mesita ratona frente a la chimenea, era donde siempre comía cuando estaba sola, esperaba que a él no le incomodara.  
Ella abrió una botella de "Harveys Bristol Cream" él único vino dulce tinto que le gustaba, su abuelo siempre le dio de tomar un vaso a ella y a su hermana cada vez que les cocinaba pastas. Era como una costumbre familiar.  
Él puso los platos de espaguetis en la mesa, pareció no musitar sobre el lugar en donde cenarían. Era una extraña noche, pero los dos parecían estar bastante conformes con eso. Hubo silencio y mas silencio, pero eso se terminaría con una confesión.  
- Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía 15 años, y no se nada de mi padre. Tampoco me interesa, no fue una buena persona y sospecho que el tuvo algo que ver con su muerte.  
Le sorprendió por completo, no podía creer que le estaba contando algo de su vida a ella, pero no lo interrumpió, simplemente lo dejo hablar.  
No podía creer lo sufrido que había sido su infancia y su vida entera en realidad. Ahora entendía porque era como era.  
Paso su infancia viendo como su padre agredía psicológica y físicamente a su madre. Jamás se iba a perdonar no poderla defenderla, se comportó como un cobarde que solo lloraba en un rincón.  
Ella escucho cada palabra que salía de él, por alguna razón no sentía lastima, pero si sentía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo. Y eso hizo; lo abrazo como hacia mucho no lo hacia con nadie.  
Él quedo pasmado por tal reacción, definitivamente no se lo esperaba. ¿Hacia cuanto no abrazaba a alguien? Se sentía muy bien, no podía negarlo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ella se despego de él y quedaron cara a cara. Algo había cambiado, porque ninguno de los dos parecía estar incómodo. Los dos estaban magnetizados el uno al otro, sin darse cuando de esta acción.  
- Te quiero mostrar algo. - Dijo ella.  
Él no dijo nada, no lo pretendía hacer. Esa noche los dos parecían abiertos a cualquier posibilidad.  
Ella lo agarró de la mano, y los dos se aparecieron. El no entendía en donde estaban, es decir, sabia que a unas manzanas se encontraba su casa, la familia de ella, pero ahora parecían estar en un parque lleno de ruinas, sin nada interesante. ¿Eso le quería mostrar?. Vio como ella sacó su varita convocando un hechizo que jamás había escuchado en su vida y fue después cuando se encontraba en otro lugar muy diferente al que había estado hacia unos segundos atrás. Era un parque, pero totalmente diferente a los que conocía. Era como un parque de recreación, el pasto en donde tenia un brillo que parecía causado por algún otro hechizo. Todo parecía lleno de vida, colores, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a diario y quizás era porque siempre repeló esas cosas, pero ese parque era diferente, era especial para ella. Eso lo pudo notar. - Mi hermana y yo hicimos este parque. El hechizo que dije al principio es para poder entrar. Solo nosotras dos podemos pisar este parque y si alguien mas lo hace tiene que hacerlo con nuestra invitación. - Dijo mientras apreciaba todo el lugar con nostalgia- Creamos todas las cosas que mas nos gustan y las pusimos acá... Y allá - dijo ella señalando un árbol y dirigiéndose a él- es mi lugar favorito. Nymphadora dice que este árbol está muerto pero para mi... - Esta lleno de vida. - Dijeron los dos, al mismo tiempo.

Él no pude evitar pensar en Lily en aquel momento, solía compartir tardes en el parque de su pequeña ciudad con ella, acostados bajo un árbol.  
Ella hizo aparecer una manta y se sentó bajo el árbol, amaba pasar tiempo ahí. Él procedió y se sentó junto a ella.  
Ninguno decía nada, solo estaban ahí, en silencio. Un silencio placentero.  
- No sabia que tenias un grupo de música. - Dijo él mientras señalaba unos instrumentos que vio arriba de un escenario que se encontraba ahí.  
- No es mío, es de mi hermana. Ella tiene una banda con los amigos. Siempre vienen a ensayar acá en las vacaciones.  
Notó como su expresión cambió al volver a mencionar a su hermana mientras que una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.  
- La extraño, y ya no sé que hacer sin ella. - Terminó de decir para luego largarse a llorar. Fue instantáneo. - La sigo sintiendo todo el tiempo y eso me mata.  
- ¿Cómo que la sentís todo el tiempo? - Preguntó el con curiosidad.  
- Nunca te conté esto pero - comenzó a decir mientras secaba sus lagrimas - con mi hermana siempre nos podemos sentir y saber que piensa la otra. Es como estar usando legeremencia todo el tiempo sin intentarlo, al ser mellizas estamos conectadas simbioticamente desde que nacimos. Pero desde que vos me entrenaste y me hice seguidora de Voldemort y deje de hablarle tuve que crear un hechizo para poder bloquear esa conexión, sino lo hacia ella podría saber todo el plan y que todo era una farsa. Me costó crear ese hechizo ya que nuestra conexión es natural, algo muggle, no tiene nada que ver con magia. Pero yo bloqueo su conexión respecto a mi, no respecto a ella. Puedo seguir sintiéndola y saber que esta pensando y aunque me hace mal, lo necesito. Necesito seguir sintiendo a mi hermana dentro mío porque es lo más importante que tengo.  
Terminó de hablar y en vez de dolor sintió alivio. Fue lindo poder contarle eso a alguien y que la escucharan sin juzgarla. Él guardo silencio, ese silenció que esa noche había sido protagonista en todas las oportunidades, pero que dio pie a confesiones y a darse cuenta que necesitaban confiar el uno al otro de esa manera.

Gabriela despertó a la mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que los dos se habian quedado dormidos bajo el árbol. Su brazo izquierdo le ardía pero no sentía que era una llamada, era otra cosa. Quiso despertar a Severus pero él parecía no estar pasando por lo mismo, estaba completamente dormido. De repente una voz penetró en su mente provocando un dolor mas intenso que partía su cerebro en dos.  
- Los necesito en el Ministerio de Magia. Ahora.

Jamás podía confundir a esa voz. Era lo más parecido al sonido de una serpiente.  
¿Porque los querría en el Ministerio? Y ¿por qué no lo había llamado a Severus? Quiso despertarlo pero sentía como una fuerza la arrastraba fuera de ese lugar y eso hizo. Desapareció completamente, dejando a Severus Snape solo.  
Segundos pasaron para que el también despertara, se había percatado que había dormido ahí toda la noche. Vio que ella no estaba y supuso que estaba de vuelta en la casa. El tenía que regresar a Hogwarts.  
Apareció en el castillo y después de tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa se dirigió al gran comedor donde todos los alumnos y profesores se encontraban desayunando.  
Era una mañana normal o eso parecía hasta que todos vieron entrar por una ventana una luz blanca azulada que quedó flotando en el medio del gran salón. Todos quedaron mirando sin decir una palabra, parecía un patronus pero sin forma corpórea, e encontraba totalmente estática hasta que una voz retumbó en todo el gran comedor.

- El ministerio de magia ha sido derrotado. Ellos están viniendo, están viniendo.


	17. Victoria

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

No hubo tiempo para gritar y/o correr. No hubo tiempo ni poder respirar.  
La puerta del gran comedor se abrió y todos pudieron observar a un hombre de lo mas parecido a una serpiente y un grupo de gente tapados con mascaras que lo seguirlo.

- Siempre supe que regresaría. - Dijo Voldemort mientras caminaba hacia el frente del salón y cuando lo hizo se acercó a Snape, que se encontraba ya parado ahí y lo agarró de los hombros. - Bien echo Severus, bien hecho.

Miró hacia el frente, observando a todos los alumnos, evitando sus caras de terror.  
- Queridos. Buenos Días. Se preguntaran porque estoy aquí, ¿verdad?...como verán. Me han nombrado Ministro de Magia, en realidad, mate a Cornelius Fudge por incompetente y me quedé con su puesto, pero es solo un detalle. Quizás ahora las cosas sean diferentes por acá, no se preocupen. - Y sonrió - Pueden sacarse las mascaras, ya no hay nada que esconder. - Dijo mientras miraba a sus seguidores.

Todos se sacaron las mascaras, y ahí estaba ella.  
Jamás se había sentido tan expuesta en su vida, jamás se sintió tan observada. Luchaba contra lo que sentía y lo que tenía que demostrar y ocultar. Recorrió cada rostro de esa sala visualizando a sus amigos, donde había podido darse cuenta de su asombro. Trató de evitar con todas sus fuerzas mirar hacia la mesa de Hufflepuf, pero no lo pudo evitar; tenía que mirar a su hermana sin importar cuanto dolor y vergüenza le daba.

- No teman - volvió a dirigirse a los alumnos- al menos que sigan nuestras reglas nada malo les pasara. Nuevas reglas se dictaran para nuestro mundo mágico y tanto para esta escuela. Creo que su director y mi más fiel seguidor los pondrá al tanto.

Voldemort desapareció junto con Gabriela dejando a los demás en el gran salón, ahora Hogwarts tenía nuevo dueño. Era una nueva era.

Snape paso casi todo su día en su despacho, ahora si tendría que usar su lugar de director. No le gustaba la idea de loa mortifagos  
merodeando por el castillo. Últimamente no se daba cuanta de lo perdido que podía quedar en sus pensamientos, podrían pasar horas y días y el seguiría igual de sumergido en su mundo.

- Severus...

Inmediatamente volvió a la realidad, como si esa voz fuera lo único que valdría la pena por volver. Estaba mirando hacia la ventana cuando se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. Se dio vuelta para darse cuenta que una luz brillante en forma de Unicornio se encontraba allí.

- Necesito verte. Ahora. - Y el Unicornio salio galopeando por la ventana.

Apareció en su casa al instante, encontrándose con una Gabriela sentada en un sillón mirando la nada.  
- Me llamaste...  
- Te llamé. - Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.  
Él procedió a sentarse a su lado sin decirle nada, mirando al mismo punto.  
- No quería estar sola. Solo eso. - dijo rompiendo el silencio. - Pasar tiempo con él me pone paranoica y siento que si estoy sola me voy a volver loca.  
Él siguió con su silencio, era su forma de acompañarla.  
- ¿Que está pasando en Hogwarts?  
- Los alumnos con suerte salen de sus salas comunes para comer o ir a clases. Los Carrow son los nuevos profesores de DCAO, o Artes Oscuras, que por lo que vi es lo que están enseñando.  
- ¿Están enseñando Artes Oscuras?...No puede ser.  
- Ordenes del señor tenebroso. Y Bellatrix lo incito a que practicara los hechizos imperdonables como castigo en los alumnos.  
- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?  
Él solo la miró, ella podía reconocer cada silencio de él y sus significados. Sabía que había asentido.  
- Necesito que cuides a mi hermana. La conozco y la idiota se cree que es mas fuerte que todos y le gusta desafiar a la gente sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias.  
- Me pregunto...a quien me recuerda. - Dijo irónicamente.  
- Juramelo.  
Él no dijo nada, su silencio volvía a participar.  
- Severus...  
- Lo juro.  
- Gracias. - Dijo mientras apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.  
Por alguna u otra manera que Snape no entendía, le encantaba cuando ella hacia esas cosas.  
- Es tiempo que mandes esas cartas y seguir con la segunda parte del plan.

Era de madrugada en Hogwarts cuando Gabriela se apareció en el lugar. Llevaba consigo algo que Dumbledore le había dejado en su legado; una capa de invisibilidad con una carta que decía "Úsala sabiamente". Esa era la oportunidad perfecta.  
La mayoría de los mortifagos se encontraban rodeando el castillos, como si fuesen aurores, tenía que tener mucho cuidado o todo se arruinaría.

Nyhmpadora Tonks, Fred, George, Ron y Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, Colin Creevey, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Parvati Patil, Seamos Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Dean  
Thomas, Dobby y Winky.  
Todos y cada uno de ellos habian despertado a la misma hora y en el exacto mismo minuto sin saber realmente por quién o qué; pero todos habian podido ver una carta al lado de sus almohadas.

"Muchos de ustedes quisieron formar un ejercito de Dumbledore sin haber tenido mucho éxito, pero ahora es diferente y es hora de actuar. Un nuevo ejercito se formará y todos ustedes son los elegidos para ser parte de él, esta vez será con refuerzos y un apoyo. Desgraciadamente no les puedo decir quién soy, pero es esencial que no lo sepan. Todos tendrán que pasar a partir de este momento horas de practica, necesitan estar listos, necesitan saber luchar. Se preguntarán por qué, pero es muy pronto para esa respuesta, lo sabrán en su debido momento.  
Todos los días a medianoche reúnanse en la sala de Menesteres y piensen en "refugio" eso los ayudara a encontrar lo que necesitan. No teman. Dumbledore confía en ustedes, hagamos que su muerte no haya sido en vano. Sean cuidadosos."

Se acostó totalmente rendida pero no tenía sueño, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Dejo la capa de invisibilidad en el sillón donde se había tirado y empezó a repasar todo el plan en su cabeza e imaginando posibilidades. Se quedó dormida a la hora, sin darse cuenta.

Ahora se encontraba en otro lugar, era el parque que había construido con su hermana. Era un día completamente soleado, y ese lugar parecía con mas vida que nunca. Se sentía rara cuando comenzó a caminar y pudo notar que no estaba en su cuerpo físico, era un unicornio, su patronus. Se había dado cuenta que estaba soñando, uno de esos sueños vividos que solía tener, pero eran muy pocas las veces que ella se encontraba en forma animal.  
Empezó a galopear, se sentía completamente libre, podía estar ahí toda su vida, sin guerras, sin nadie. Solo ella.  
Se acerco al lago para poder tomar agua pero quedo perdida en su reflejo, y en lo que había tras ella. Una cierva...él.  
Siempre se encontraba junto a ella en sus sueños en forma animal, se preguntaba si acaso... Era imposible.  
Se miraron y esta última se acerco a ella, era como si de verdad él estuviese ahí, como si fuese un sueño consciente. ¿Seria posible?

Él por otra parte se había despertado abruptamente. Había tenido de esos sueños de nuevo y ahora no se podía dormir, necesitaba un té. Se levantó a prepararse uno pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, como si se hubiese quedado en su forma de cierva. Tenia esos sueños bastantes seguidos pero sin ella estando ahí.

No había terminado su té cuando sintió que su marca tenebrosa empezó a arderle. ¿Por qué lo estaría llamando a esta hora?.  
Se apareció en la casa de los gritos ya que ahora el punto de encuentros había cambiado sabía que se encontraría allí.  
Llegó esperando encontrarse con todos sus hermanos mortifagos, pero por sorpresa de él solo se encontraba Gabriela rodeada por Nagini. Por un solo mini-segundo pensó lo peor pero después se dio cuenta que era totalmente de afecto. Le impresiono también porque Nagini  
solo mostraba afecto a su amo.  
- Severus..., te estábamos esperando. - Dijo Voldemort con su suave siseante voz.  
El la miro a ella por un segundo pero desvió su mirada al segundo de escuchar a su amo.  
- Mi señor... - Dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza como gesto.  
- Los llame a ustedes dos porque necesito ayuda y son los únicos en quien verdad confió, los demás son todos unos ineptos.  
- ¿Que hay de Bellatrix, mi señor? - Preguntó Gabriela.  
- Bueno, ella...es muy temperamental. No me serviría para este tipo de cosas.  
- ¿Y en qué tenemos el placer de ayudarlo, mi señor? - Preguntó Snape.  
- No se si alguna vez habrán escuchado hablar sobre las reliquias de la muerte...

Claro que si, Dumbledore les había contado la historia entera.

- No - Respondieron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.  
- Las necesito. Una capa de invisibilidad, la varita de Sauco y una piedra de resurrección. Ellos tres hacen al amo de la muerte. Las quiero y necesito. Y ustedes me van ayudar.  
- Lo haremos...mi señor. - Respondió él.  
- Confíe en nosotros. - Dijo ella.  
- Lo hago, es por eso que se los estoy pidiendo.

Nagini seguía al rededor de Gabriela como sino se quisiese despegar de ella.  
- Es raro que Nagini muestre afecto a alguien mas que a mi. Quizás de verdad sienta tu lealtad hacia mi, Gabriela. - Dijo Voldemort mientras la agarraba de la cara y acto después le dio un beso.  
¿Por qué hacia eso? Se acordó que en su iniciación le había dado un beso también. Era completamente extraño.

Los dos se retiraron del lugar sin decir palabra, caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar cerca del castillo, estar cerca de esas dos serpientes les daba escalofríos.

- ¿Escribiste las cartas? - Preguntó él rompiendo el silencio  
- Si, y también las entregue. - Le respondió al instante.  
Los dos se detuvieron.  
- Me voy - dijo ella. - Decile a tu cierva que deje de aparecerse en mis sueños.  
- Decile a tu unicornio que no me haga aparecer ahí entonces.  
Ella sonrió y desapareció.


	18. Yo si te veo

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

* * *

Todo se veía tan borroso, no podía distinguir en donde estaba pero de apoco todo se empezó aclarar. Era su antigua habitación donde había dormido sus primeros once años de vida. Todo estaba intacto, sus libros, sus calderos, las decoración inclusive, se podía notar que era de un niño. Escucho voces y risas que procedían de abajo. Por un momento pensó que podría ser...no, era imposible. Estaba muerta. Tampoco estaba seguro si lo que estaba pasando era realidad o fantasía. Quizás era real, pero en su mente.  
Bajo las escaleras y las voces y risas eran mas claras y potentes, provenían de la cocina. Miraba cada rincón de la casa, hacia casi 15 años que se había ido de ahí y decidió no regresar jamás.  
Entró a la cocina y la imagen hizo que sintiese un parálisis en todo su cuerpo.

- Severus, te despertaste. Estaba hablando con Gabi mientras dormías. - Dijo su madre, Eileen mientras sonreía y lo abrasaba. - Es una dulzura, la tenías guardada para vos.  
- ¿Madre? - Dijo mientras la miraba con sorpresa. Era su madre, era ella. Estaba igual desde la última vez que la había visto pero él no. ¿Por qué él había crecido si su madre seguía igual? ¿Que significaba?.  
- Severus, ¿Estas bien? Estas pálido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo.  
- Estoy...bien.  
- Bueno - Volvió a decir su madre, mirándolo sin convencerse de lo que decía - Voy a salir al mercado a comprar unas cosas. Los dejo tranquilos. - Dijo Eileen mientras se retiraba.

Severus seguía tan confundido como desde el momento en que se había despertado.  
- Amor, ¿Estas bien? - Dijo Gabriela mientras se acercaba a el y le tocaba la cara. - De verdad estas pálido.  
- Slughorn, ¿qué esta pasando? ¿Qué hace mi madre acá? ¿Que hacemos nosotros acá?  
Ella empezó a reír mientras seguía cerca de él.  
- ¿Que te pasa, te hicieron el hechizo Confundus? Y hacia mucho no me decías Sluhorn, me hace acordar a los años antes de ponernos juntos - sonrió - y estamos acá porque tu mamá nos invito. De verdad, ¿Que te pasa?...Voy a empezar a preparar la cena, ¿me ayudas? - Terminó de decir para darle un dulce beso en los labios y después uno en el cachete.

Se despertó. Ahora si estaba en su habitual habitación en Hogwarts. Había sido un sueño, pero muy diferente. Era como el mayor deseo de su subconsciente. Todavía sentía la sensación del abraso con su madre, y ese último beso.

Paso su día encerrado en su despacho, casi tanto como Dumbledore lo hizo en su último año de vida. Últimamente su mente viajaba sin intención alguna, algo tan atípico de él pero no lo podía controlar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho gritos que parecían provenir de afuera. Salio de su despacho y camino hacia la fuente del sonido.

Los hermanos Carrow en la clase de DCAO estaban torturando a una alumna.

- ¿Que...es...lo...que ocurre...aquí? - Preguntó con un tono suave pero de autoridad.  
- Estos ineptos que tenemos como alumnos tienen la delicadeza de faltarnos el respecto, Director. Y eso se castiga. - Dijo Alecta Carrow, llena de odio.  
- Si alguno de los alumnos comete alguna gravedad me los traen a mi específicamente, soy el director. Yo me encargo de los castigos. ¿Esta...claro? Tráiganme a esa alumna a mi despacho...ahora.  
Snape salio caminando con paso firme mientras sentía como la alumna caminaba tras él con un paso más débil y lento. Los dos entraron al despacho.

- Siéntese, Slughorn.  
- ¿No me va a torturar como hicieron los otros dos sucios mortifagos? - Dijo Nymphadora Slughorn.  
Este se acerco a ella con furia.  
- No se si esta consciente de la gravedad de lo que ha echo Slughorn. Usted es de igual de terca que su hermana y su familia. No sea inepta y deje de buscar problemas porque el próximo castigo quizás no sea la maldición Cruciatus. - De verdad que las Slughorn tenían una gran habilidad en hacerlo irritar.  
Los dos sintieron la aparición de alguien en el lugar haciendo que su conversación cesara.  
- Te estaba bus...- Dijo Gabriela sin poder terminar cuando vio a su hermana en el despacho junto con él.  
- No quise interrumpir - volvió a decir - vuelvo más tarde. - Terminó de decir y se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho.  
- Claro, te vas porque sos una cobarde y no podes ni siquiera mirarme a la cara. Si tuviste tantas agallas para torturarme ese día tené las mismas agallas para mirarme a los ojos.

Gabriela se contuvo todo lo que pudo, tenia un gran lucha interna entre llorar y mantener su personaje. No se volteo a mirar a su hermana mientras le hablaba, porque como ella le había dicho, era una cobarde.

- Dale. Mirame a los ojos. - Insistió Nymphadora.

Podía sentir la rabia y la tristeza de su hermana en su interior, podía saber hasta lo que pensaba de ella, le daba asco. Su propia hermana le tenia asco. No pudo mirarla, simplemente no pudo, y desapareció.

Apareció en la casa totalmente desbastada y sintió como tras ella apareció él. Ella solo lo miró, quería llorar y no podía. Él por  
otro lado no dijo nada, quedo en silencio sintiendo la necesidad que ella tenía de llorar.  
Se acercó y sin pensarlo la abrasó, fue un impulso totalmente espontaneo y algo atípico de él. Era la primera vez que salía de él abrasar a una persona y que haya sido por impulso lo hacia más raro todavía.

Ella lloró al instante que los brazos de él la rodearon, era lo que necesitaba para descargarse. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que ella dejo de hacerlo pero levantó su cabeza despegándose y secándose sus lagrimas.  
- Te mojé toda la capa, perdón. - Dijo entre sollozos.  
- No te preocupes.  
- ¿Ella te vio desaparecerte después de mi?  
- No, no lo hizo. ¿Queres que me quede?  
- Quiero estar sola, sino te molesta.

Él volvió a su despacho, se sentía raro e inseguro. Inseguro porque sentía que cada acercamiento con ella sacaba algo de su personalidad que no conocía, o que si conocía y lo tuvo oculto toda su vida.  
Mientras la abrasó por un momento se acordó de de su sueño y quiso aferrarse a eso para siempre.

Ella por otro lado paso su día durmiendo porque si se quedaba despierta tratando de despejarse sabia que iba a terminar pensando en lo sucedido. Se despertó al rededor de las siete de la tarde, moría de hambre, entonces se dio un baño, se cambio y salió. Necesitaba despejarse.  
Decidió ir a Starbucks, amaba pasar tiempo ahí, conocía a los empleados pero ese día la atendió un chico que no conocía. Quizás era nuevo, pensó. Esperó su pedido mientras notaba como el nuevo empleado la miraba, se preguntaba si tendría algo.  
- ¿Gabi? - Preguntó el nuevo empleado mientras ella se acerco. - Tu pedido.  
- Eh, Esto no fue lo que te pedí... - Dijo ella con rabia.  
- Disculpame. Es mi primer día y me estoy acostumbrando.  
Ella no le respondió, no estaba de humor para esas cosas.  
Cuando recibió su pedido se fue a sentar al lado de una ventana, había empezado a llover, pero no parecía molestarle, le tranquilizaba.  
Se puso a leer un libro cuando minutos después noto que alguien se sienta en el sillón frente a ella. No quitó su vista del libro porque sus ojos pudieron visualizar quien era.  
- ¿Molesto? - Preguntó él.  
- Jamás. - Contestó ella con una sonrisa cerrando su libro.  
- ¿Qué lees?  
- La Chica que Jugaba con Fuego. Es una saga, es bastante entretenido. ¿No te pedís nada?  
- No tengo hambre. ¿Te sentís mejor?  
No sé por qué razón pero él siempre quería saber como estaba, hasta a aveces se podía sentir cierta protección.  
- Quizás. Sino pienso en el tema...por eso no quiero hablar sobre eso. Creo que vos y yo tenemos que discutir sobre algo.  
- Si es sobre las reliquias, no. No hay nada de que hablar. - Contestó cortante.  
- Las hay que buscar.  
- ¿Te pensas que Dumbledore me iba a dejar con las manos vacías después de habernos contado sobre ellas?  
- ¡¿Tenes las reliquias?! - Dijo con una gran sorpresa. Algunas personas se dieron vuelta después de notar cómo levantó su tono de voz.  
- ¿Necesitas un megáfono? Para que se enteren...todos. - Dijo irónicamente mientras arqueaba su ceja. - Dije no había nada que discutir. Y pretendo que esta vez no hagas nada estúpido y me hagas caso, Slughorn.

Los dos quedaron hablando por horas como era de costumbre. Ella sintió como él estaba algo distraído, notaba que observaba a alguien pero no sabia a quién.  
- ¿Estas acá? ¿A quién miras?  
- A nadie. ¿De qué hablas?  
- De que estás distraído. ¿Pasa algo?  
- No pasa nada, Slughorn.  
- Gabriela. Me llamo Gabriela. - Dijo algo ofendida apoyando su cabeza en la ventana mirando como seguía lloviendo.

Snape no le prestó atención a lo último que había dicho, toda su atención se filtraba en uno de los empleados que trabajaba en el lugar. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando? ¿Acaso la conocía? ¿Y por qué a él parecía descolocarlo?. Ella por otra parte lo estaba mirando a él mientras seguía con su cabeza apoyada sobre la ventana. Cambió su vista hacia la lluvia cuando él la volvió a mirar. Siguieron hablando sin que el se desconcentrara, pero ahora ella estaba en otra.  
- Ahora sos vos la que no me escucha.  
- No tengo ganas de escucharte.  
- ¿Y eso por qué? - Preguntó confundido.  
- Por nada. - Contestó ella resignada.  
Pero sin que ella se diera cuenta el pudo escuchar a ella pensar; _"Porque me enoja que no me veas_".

Ella siguió mirando por la ventana y él parecía solo estar ahí, sin nada, pero a veces podía sentir su mirada muy penetrante.  
Los dos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la casa sin decir nada. Todo era bastante incómodo. Cuando llegaron ella no dijo nada, parecía no registrarlo. Abrió la muerta sin nisiquiera mirarlo, odiaba tener esas actitudes pero a veces era más fuerte que ella.  
- Nos vemos - Se limito a decir, mientras abría la puerta.  
- Yo si...te veo. - Dijo él con una voz muy débil pero asegurándose que ella lo escuchara.  
Ella se dio vuelta pero él ya había desaparecido.


	19. ¿Quién es Jamie?

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

* * *

Jamie era un chico de 20 años. Vivió toda su vida en Liverpool y a sus 18 años se mudo a Londres con su hermano para intentar suerte. Tenía una banda en su antigua ciudad pero no había tenido mucha suerte, aunque era su gran sueño ser un "rockstar". Venia de una familia de clase media, nada impresionante. Su madre era escritora y su padre era violinista, quizás de ahí había heredado su amor hacia la música. Tenía un grupo grande de amigos, pero dejó de verlos cuando este se mudó. Se hablaban por skype pero el distanciamiento con ellos fue inevitable. Estudiaba en un conservatorio de música y trabajaba en un Starbucks parte del día para poder pagarse la cuota y el departamento que compartía con su hermano Oliver. Este era un año mas grande que Jamie, también estudiaba en el mismo conservatorio y trabaja de noche en un "Lost & Found", un bar gay. Tenían una relación muy unidas, eran mejores amigos desde siempre y nunca discutían por nada. Luchaban por el mismo sueño y eso los hacia inseparables. Formaron una banda de música junto con unos compañeros del conservatorio, y tenían la posibilidad de tocar en bares de vez en cuando; Eso les daba algo de plata extra.  
Jamie se sentía miserable trabajando en ese lugar, no le desagradaba la gente ni el lugar pero siempre estaba pensando en llegar a su casa, agarrar su guitarra o piano y quedarse así por siempre.  
Hacia unos días que tenía su mente en otro lado, había "conocido" a alguien que le partía la cabeza. Desde que se había mudado a Londres no había tenido nada serio con nadie, en realidad no estaba tan interesado tener una relación formal pero esa chica que había visto aquel día le había dado vuelta el mundo.

La veía todos los días pero no se animaba a hablarle, la primera vez que la conoció la había echo enojar dándole un pedido que ella no había hecho. Se sentía un idiota.  
Siempre la miraba, era como si ella acaparara todo su mundo cuando estaba ahí. Se preguntaba si tendría novio; a veces la veía con un hombre algo mayor que ella, pero era imposible que estuviera con él, jamás los había visto haciendo contacto de algún tipo, aunque a veces se miraban como si hubiese algo más allá, eso lo confundía. Estaba decidido a arriesgarse, había llegado el día en que tenia planeado hablarle y nada podía salir mal.  
Sabía que ella siempre venía a la noche y se quedaba hasta el cierre del local. Se preguntaba que tendría ese lugar para que ella le gustara pasar tanto tiempo ahí.  
Había planeado todo en su cabeza de que le diría y cómo, pero siempre le salia todo al revés. Estaba distraído hablando con su compañero cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba del otro lado del mostrador.  
- Disculpame, estaba distraído. ¿Que vas a pedir?  
Estaba totalmente nervioso, lo había agarrado desprevenido y toda la conversación que tenía en su mente no iba a suceder.  
Ella agarró su pedido y se sentó en el mismo sillón de siempre al lado de la misma gran ventana. Estaba esperando el momento perfecto para ir hablarle, pero ahora ya no sabia que le diría, no le podía decir lo mismo que tenia pensado decirle mientras le tomaba el pedido. ¿Por qué tenia que pensar tantos las cosas? Solía ser bastante espontaneo al hacer las cosas pero esas situaciones siempre lo bloqueaban.  
Ese día no tenía cierre de local, entonces se cambió, preparó dos cafes y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella sentada dejándole un café en su lado de la mesa y otro se lo quedo él.  
Ella estaba leyendo y cuando se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado ahí y no era Severus hizo que rápidamente subiera la vista, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba sorprendida.  
- Me estaba preguntando cuanto tardarías en hablarme. Gracias por el café. - Dijo seria.  
- ¿Tan predictivo soy?  
- No, pero vengo notando tus miradas. ¿Ya terminaste tu turno? - Le preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.  
- Si. Te quería invitar a tomar algo pero ahora que lo pienso suena bastante irónico.  
- ¿Y por qué pensas que aceptaría? - Preguntó mientras su labio se torcía haciendo una media sonrisa.  
- Intuición. - Respondió él.  
- Me gustan las personas intuitivas.  
- ¿Te puedo invitar a cenar entonces?  
Gabriela se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba fuera del local esperándola, entonces agarró sus cosas y se paró.  
- Gracias por el café, de nuevo. Y mañana te contesto.  
- ¿Quién es él? - Preguntó Jamie mientras miraba a ese sujeto vestido de negro.  
- Alguien especial. Nos vemos.  
Ahora los veía detenidamente a los dos juntos hasta podía notar que se parecían, pero su intriga en saber quién era le carcomía la mente.  
Ella salió del local despidiéndose de aquel chico y se perdió en los ojos de Severus, y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Quién es, lo conoces? - Preguntó Severus.  
Se había acordado que era aquel chico que hacia unos días atrás no paraba de mirarla.  
- ¿Por qué, estás celoso? - Rió ella.  
- No seas idiota, Slughorn.  
Ella siguió riendo pero por dentro ese pensamiento le dio una gran idea. Todavía tenía algo que preguntarle, no había encontrado la oportunidad, pero esperaba que esa noche lo pudiese hacer.  
Los dos caminaron hacia una calle en donde se aseguraron que ningún muggle estuviera merodeando y desaparecieron.

- ¿Que me querías mostrar? - Preguntó ella mientras entraban a la mazmorra.  
- Sentate y necesito que estés calmada y no se te ocurra gritar. Si alguien se entera, estamos muertos.  
- No me asustes...  
Severus Snape agarro algo que había sacado dentro de un baúl que tenía bajo candado. Saco su envoltura y se lo mostró. Era un cuadro, pero estaba vacío. No había nada ni nadie.  
- No entiendo. ¿Que...  
No había podido terminar su frase cuando vio quién se le había aparecido en el cuadro. Le costo unos segundos en darse cuenta que era real hasta que las lagrimas le empezaron a caer de los ojos. No podía creerlo.  
- Querida...no llores. - Dijo la persona desde el cuadro.  
- Pensé que nunca te iba a volver a ver, Albus.  
Seguía llorando sigilosamente, sentía una sensación de paz que no podía explicarlo con palabras.  
- No llores, por favor.  
- ¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo y no me lo dijiste? - Le preguntó a Snape como acusándolo.  
- Oh no querida - Interrumpió Dumbledore - Yo le ordene que no te dijera nada. Pensé que era mejor que asimilaras mi muerte, y que no confundieras que aún así estando en este cuadro, yo ya no estoy ahí con ustedes. Se que nuestro plan sigue avanzando y todo esta saliendo como lo planeado. No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar pero quería decirte que solo vengas a buscarme cuando de verdad lo necesites, yo haré todo lo que tenga a mi alcance desde aquí. Tengo que irme ahora.  
- No te vayas...  
- Me temo que no tengo otra alternativa. Recuerda seguir a tu corazón. - Y desapareció del cuadro.  
- Me lo tenias que haber dicho. Sabias cuanto lo necesitaba. Volvió a dirigirse a Snape.  
- Se lo juré.  
Prefirió no seguir la conversación, todavía tenia que asimilar lo que había ocurrido.  
- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - Dijo ella interrumpiendo el silencio de unos minutos.  
- Depende sobre qué.  
- Sobre lo que me dijiste hace unos días y desapareciste antes de que te pudiera decir algo.  
- No recuerdo de que me estas hablando.  
Ella lo miró con cara de sorprendida, de verdad ya no podía tolerar su manera de evitar las cosas.  
- No puedo creer que me estés negando esa situación... - Dijo mientras se agarraba de la cabeza.  
- No te negué nada. Dije que no me acordaba, Slughorn. No te pongas sentimental.  
- ¿Me vas a negar haberme dicho "Yo si te veo"? ¿De verdad? Si te la vas a jugar y después arrepentirte entonces no hagas nada.  
El se acercó a ella, parecía algo irritado.  
- No sé que historia te estas imaginando en tu cabeza pero es la equivocada. - Ahora el se encontraba bien cerca de ella.  
- ¿De verdad es la equivocada? - Le preguntó mientras se acercaba más - Mírame a los ojos entonces y decime que acá no hay nada. Decime que lo que escucho en tu mente no es nada, que lo que yo siento por vos o vos por mi no es nada porque si es así no te molesto más. Y no me vengas a negar nada de lo que dije porque los dos bien sabemos que es verdad. Me canse de esta idiotez, me canse de las miradas, me canse de las sonrisas y las indirectas. Admití que acá hay algo por favor, Severus.  
El la miro, parecía que ni una emisión había en su cara, como si fuese una piedra.  
- Estas alucinando, Slughorn.

Ya estaba cansada, ya no podía seguir con lo mismo. Lo miró como si algo se hubiese roto en ella. Salio de las mazmorras mientras se le caían lagrimas, caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin sentido alguno y desapareció.  
Entró a la casa y subió a la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, agarró un bolso y empacó. No tenía idea a donde iba a ir, era de madrugada y no podía estar sola en las calles. No queria quedarse ni un segundo más en esa casa. Se aferró a sus cosas y desapareció.  
Apareció en el bosque que ella y su hermana habian construido, sabia que era el lugar más seguro y estaba a salvo ahí.  
Se acomodó en la casa del árbol donde a veces solía dormir cuando se peleaba con su familia o su hermana y quería desaparecer del mundo. Se tapó entre llantos y se durmió.

Ssverus Snape la vio salir de la mazmorra en llanto, no podía hacer nada. Simplemente no podía.  
- Oh Severus. Acabas de dejar ir la mejor parte de tí. - Dijo Albus apareciendo nuevamente en el cuadro.


	20. De nuevo juntas

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

* * *

Hacia mucho que no tenía una primer cita, a decir verdad jamás había tenido una primer cita. Thomas y ella se habian conocido a los once años en su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando se pusieron de novios a los quince no hubo necesidad ni de decirlo, la relación ya estaba establecida.

No sabía que ponerse, tenia un estilo bastante diferente a las demás chicas. Se decidió por un vestido negro suelto y corto con detalles de calaveras bien pequeñas, unas medias bucaneras negras y unos borceguís. Se sentía ella. Se maquillo y se peinó apenas, le encantaba su pelo suelto tal cual era.

Salio del bosque y apareció en un callejón oscuro donde casi no había muggles, siempre se aparecía ahí cuando quería ir a la ciudad. Se paro fuera de Starbucks donde ella iba siempre y donde trabajaba Jamie. Él la vio al instante, ya estaba preparado y esperándola mientras  
hablaba con sus compañeros.  
Salió al segundo, parecía demasiado contento según Gabriela.  
- ¿Lista? - Dijo le tendía la mano para que se la agarrara.  
Ella dudó por un segundo, pero le agarró la mano y le sonrió.  
- Perdón que no quisiera ir a comer afuera, no quiero estar con gente.  
- No te preocupes.  
Jamie la seguía notando bastante melancólica, aunque se esforzaba en sonreír, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.  
La había invitado a su departamento, ella había aceptado ya que le había pedido ir a un lugar tranquilo sin gente.  
Caminaron los dos mientras conversaban, mayormente el que hablaba mucho era él, ella era algo reservada hasta ahora, tampoco podía contarle muchas cosas de su vida, Jamie seguía respetando cuando alguna vez ella le había dicho "Sino te cuento por favor no preguntes".  
Llegaron al departamento y había un olor a comida muy rico. Su hermano había preparado la cena y dejado todo listo ya que Jamie no se llevaba tan bien con la cocina.  
Era un departamento bastante moderno, no era ni tan grande ni tan chico, era justo para dos personas. Se notaba que vivían músicos ya que estaba rodeado de instrumentos y discos por todos lados, aunque estaba bastante ordenado que a lo que a uno estaba acostumbrado de ellos.  
- Es muy lindo, me gusta. - Dijo mientras sonrió.  
Los dos cenaron pastas, lasaña para ser exactos. No podían parar de hablar, era como si se quisiesen contar todo en un segundo. Cuando terminaron se sentaron en un sillón en el living en donde tenían de vista a la gran ciudad de Londres. Gabriela se había olvidado lo lindo que era la ciudad, se encontró con un sentimiento de paz.  
- No puedo creer que tu hermano tuvo que cocinarnos. En realidad no puedo creer que no sepas cocinar. - Dijo mientras reía con fuerzas.  
- Te dije que no me llevo bien con la cocina. Pero algún día aprenderé. Yo tampoco me imaginaba que tomaras vino.  
- Solo si como pastas, tradición familiar.  
- ¿Me vas hablar de tu familia? Ya se que me dijiste que no preguntara, pero necesito saber que haces, de donde venís, no sé, algo. Tu vida es un misterio.  
- Lo es. Pero no me siento cómoda hablando de todo eso, y si queres saber, estoy distanciada de mi familia. Eso hace que disminuya mis ganas de querer hablar sobre mi vida.  
- ¿Y donde estas viviendo?  
- Jamie...  
- Estás bien. Perdón. - Dijo resignado.  
Siguieron hablando hasta muy tarde, parecían no tener noción del tiempo.  
- Son las 1.30am Creo que mejor me voy. Muero de sueño.  
- Te acompaño si queres.  
- No te hagas problema. Estoy cerca. - mintió - Paso al baño, permiso.

Jamie se quedo en el sillón mirando las pocas luces que quedaban en la ciudad. Por un momento le había llamado la atención algo, sobre salia algo de la cartera de Gabriela, no quería agarrar algo que no era suyo, pero le daba curiosidad. Se parecía a..., pero no podía ser.  
Se acercó hacia la cartera y sacó el objeto que sobresalía justo en el instante que Gabriela salió del baño.  
- ¿Qué haces? Esas son mis cosas.  
Él parecía en shock, no respondió a lo que ella le dijo, ni siquiera cuando le sacó el objeto de la mano casi con brusquedad.  
- Me tendría que haber dado cuenta, es tan obvio ahora que lo pienso. - Dijo él mientras la miraba penetrante.  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
- Sos una bruja. Te tuve frente a mis narices y jamás me había dado cuenta. Por eso no me querías contar sobre tu vida. ¿Como ibas hacerlo? Pensabas que jamás te creería.  
- ¿Bruja? Deja de alucinar, Jamie. No existen las brujas. - Dijo mientras agarraba su cartera y caminaba hacia la puerta.  
- Lo que saque de tu cartera es una varita mágica, lo sé. Sé todo sobre ustedes porque mi mejor amiga es una bruja. Deja de negarlo.

Ella se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decirle. No podía negar lo que era pero tampoco se podía abrir totalmente a un muggle, ellos no pueden ver, ellos no entienden.  
- Se que no esperabas que me enterara, lo sé. Pero no pienses que creo que estas loca o que no voy a entender porque yo si entiendo. Entiendo tu mundo y de verdad daría todo por ser parte de él, aunque se que es imposible.

Ella se dio vuelta mirándolo, seguía sin saber que decir.  
- Como te dije, mi mejor amiga de Liverpool es bruja y es la mejor persona que conozco. Quizás no es coincidencia que te haya encontrado. Salvo que no quieras salir con un muggle... - Dijo casi en chiste.  
- Sino me gustaran los muggles no te hubiese hablado en mi primer lugar.  
- ¿Te vas a quedar y hablamos? - Se arriesgó a preguntar.  
Ella no dijo nada pero dio a entender su respuesta cuando se acerco de vuelta a él y dejó su cartera en el sillón.  
Quizás era verdad que no se habian cruzado por mera coincidencia.

_Hogwarts. Sala de Menesteres._

Neville: Ya me cansé de practicar. De verdad, esto no tiene sentido, hace dos meses que estamos con esto y ¿para qué? Por una carta que ni sabemos quién la mandó.  
Luna: Pero esa persona dijo que Dumbledore confía en nosotros, o confiaba en realidad. Es como si todo esto ya hubiese estado planeado. No podemos detenernos.  
Nymphadora: Luna tiene razón chicos, tenemos que seguir.

Hacia dos meses que todos se reunían a medianoche en la sala de Menesteres a practicar Defensas contra Artes Oscuras. Sabían que se venía una guerra, por lo que la carta decía y necesitaban estar listos.

Al otro día Jamie y Gabriela se despertaron al mediodía, se habian quedado hablando hasta tarde después de lo ocurrido pero se habian desmayado del sueño sin darse cuenta. Loa dos desayunaron ya que él tenía que ir al conservatorio y después a trabajar.  
Ella sin demostrarlo se sentía completamente contenta, había podido confiarle a alguien toda su vida sin tener que explicarle el por qué de nada, sin sentirse juzgada. Incluso le había comentado sobre Severus, jamás se pensó que él entendería todas y cada una de las cosas que le contaba. Quería desconfiar pero una cosa buena había entrado a su vida no lo podía dejar ir.  
- Llego re tarde al conservatorio, me quiero morir. - Dijo Jamie.  
- ¿En cuanto tiempo tenes que estar?  
- En quince minutos, claramente no llego.  
- No te preocupes. ¿En donde queda tu conservatorio?  
- Kings Charles Count. ¿Por qué?  
Ella no respondió solo lo agarró de la mano y aparecieron dentro del lugar.  
- Mira, hasta tenes tiempo de sobra. ¿Estas bien?  
- Me siento..., estoy mareado.  
- Es normal. La mayoría vomita la primera vez, supongo que ustedes los Muggles son más fuertes.  
Lo acompaño hacia su salón y se quedaron afuera. Gabriela estaba anonadada por ese lugar. Era como un castillo enorme lleno de músicos y...  
- ¿Acá estudian Danza también? - Preguntó curiosa ya que le pareció ver unas ballerinas correr por el pasillo. Quizás llegaban tarde también.  
- Si, si. Todo es arte acá. - sonrió - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
- Por nada. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos a la noche. - Dijo después de darle un beso en el cachete.  
Se dirigió hacia a donde había visto aquellas Ballerinas, no sabia por qué, el instinto la llevo.  
Se acercó hacía un gran salón donde estaban dictando una clase de ballet. Se sentó en unas butacas y detras de un gran vidrio que había. No pudo evitar que se le cayeran las lagrimas. Daba casi todo por volver a estar ahí en un salón como ese bailando, o en un escenario, pero día a día sentía que ese mundo ya no era para ella. A veces deseaba ser una simple Muggle.

Se quedó unos minutos, se levantó y se fue. Tenía que ir a Hogwarts.

Apareció en las cocinas en donde varios elfos se habian asustado al verla ahí. Buscó a Dobby por todo el lugar sin resultado, quizás estuviese con Hagrid a pero él apareció antes de tener que ir a buscarlo.  
- Dobby se preguntaba en donde estaba. Ya no vive más en la casa del muercielago.  
- No, ya no vive más ahí, no puedo decirte en donde estoy ahora, pero necesitaba hablar con vos.  
- Dobby puede hacerte una rica taza de leche caliente y café con donas. - Dijo el Elfo con una sonrisa.  
Ella sonrió también, no podía negarle esa oferta. Los dos se sentaron alejados de los demás elfos y el ruido.  
- ¿Están entrenándose?, ¿Siguen el plan que les pedí?  
- ¡Por supuesto! - Contestó ansioso.  
- ¿Cómo está mi hermana? - Preguntó sin rodeos, era lo que mas le importaba.  
- Nymphadora se encuentra muy bien, bueno, Dobby puede ver sus ojos tristes a veces y no le tendría que decir esto pero ella me dice siempre que extraña a su hermana.  
Gabriela se había quedado estática al haber escuchado esas palabras. Sintió una alegría en su interior.  
- Necesito que me hagas un favor. Voy a ir a la mazmorra de Snape, necesito que lo mantengas distraído y que por ninguna razón el se acerque ahí. Tampoco Peeves.  
Se desapareció y apareció en la mazmorra de Snape, confiaba en que Dobby hiciera bien su trabajo y no dejaría que nadie interrumpiera.  
Buscó aquel baúl que había visto la última vez que había estado ahí, necesitaba lo que había adentro, necesitaba ese cuadro, necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore. Abrió el baúl después intentar 30 veces con diferentes hechizos y agarró el cuadro que estaba vació, sin nadie.

- ¿Albus? - Preguntó sin conseguir respuesta.  
Daba vuelta el cuadro y lo sacudía como si así podría llegar aparecer. Esperó y esperó, al mismo tiempo miraba la puerta sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría entrar él, y sinceramente era la última persona que quería ver en la vida.  
Se había quedado con la cara pegada a la mesa mirando la nada, ni sabía porque seguía ahí. Estaba por guardar el cuadro cuando vio que alguien se asomaba por él.  
- ¿Gabriela?, ¿Que haces ahí?  
- ¡Albus! Pensé que no ibas aparecer. Necesito preguntarte algo, urgente.  
- ...Adelante.  
- ¿Que pasaría si mi hermana formara parte del plan? Si ella supiese todo, ¿Estaría mal?  
Dumbledore la miró por un segundo, podía leer sus ojos perfectamente.  
- Yo sé cuanto la extrañas, se cuanto la necesitas y se que en tu cabeza la idea de que ella sepa la verdad es lo que mas te fascina pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Ella ya tiene su propia misión. Severus y vos tomaron el riesgo sabiendo que cualquier cosa les puede ocurrir pero sé que no soportarías perderla.  
- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Vos mismo me decís que siga a mi corazón, que el amor, él único sentimiento que Voldemort no conoce es más grande que todo. Yo sé que te referís a Severus y a mi pero yo amo a mi hermana y ese tipo de amor también es más fuerte que todo.  
- ¿Sabes que es tu responsabilidad, verdad? Si el plan no sale...  
Gabriela guardó el cuadro nuevamente y volvió a proteger el baúl con los hechizos que Snape había usado. Pensó en refugio y en la sala de Menesteres y se apareció dentro.  
Estaba nerviosa, no sabía como iba a resultar pero algo le decía por dentro que es lo que tenía que hacer.  
Decidió desbloquear ese contacto que se había creado para con su hermana. La llamó y con muchas esperanzas esperó que ella legara. Sabía que ella vendría. Sabia que le iba a sorprender que ahora la podía oír y escuchar de nuevo.  
Esperó y esperó, después de 20 minutos sintió como la sala de Menesteres se abría.  
Las dos se miraron sin decirse nada. Nymphadora se acercó mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella, mientras seguía mirando fijo a su hermana.  
- ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Qué queres? ¿Como hiciste para aparecerte acá? Es un refugio y es privado.  
- ¿Quien te pensas quién tuvo la idea del refugio? ¿Quien te pensas que mando esa carta?  
- No puede ser... - miró Nymphadora desconcertada - ¿Fuiste vos?  
- Te voy a mostrar algo pero después de eso, no podemos hablar del tema. Vos sabrás qué hacer.

Gabriela entro en la mente de su melliza como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia. Dejó ver a su hermana desde el segundo después en aquella Navidad en donde todos se habian enterado de su gran secreto. Le mostró cada uno de sus recuerdos, incluso estaba Severus en ellos aunque prefirió obviar ciertos detalles.  
Varios minutos después las imágenes se detuvieron y las dos quedaron de frente. Gabriela no hizo nada más allá de mirarla, no era ella la que tenía que hacer algo.  
Vio como de su hermana empezaron a caer lagrimas y de repente, un abraso sorprendió a Gabriela.


	21. Te amo

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

* * *

Era Navidad; el tiempo había pasado volando.

Era el primer año que Hogwarts no festejaría su navidad, todo seguía triste y obscuro. Ningún alumno había abandonado el lugar, por ordenes del ministerio, el mundo mágico ya no festejaría la festividades nunca más.

Severus Snape se encontraba en las mazmorras, jamás se había sentido tan miserable en toda su vida. Y él mas que nadie sabia lo que era eso.  
Gabriela se encontraba en cada recoveco de su mente, no podía sacarla, intentaba pero era un sentimiento más fuerte. Sentía que se estaba debilitando y que eso podría llegar a arruinar todo lo que había construido en todos estos años. Dumbledore decía que el amor era algo poderoso, pero también hacia débiles a las personas.  
Se encontraba luchando con un sentimiento que se obligo a bloquear desde la última vez que lo había sentido, se lo había jurado asi mismo. Se prometió no volverse a enamorar nunca, y mientras mas trataba de negarlo, mientras más se quería convencer de que eso no le estaba sucediendo el sentimiento se hacia cada vez más fuerte.  
Se seguía arrepintiendo el haberle negado sus sentimientos a ella, si él lo hubiese admitido quizás ahora... Ni siquiera podía decirlo voz alta. Sabia que si lo decía, si iba hacia ella y se lo confesaba no había vuelta atrás y eso lo aterraba. Pero no entendía el por qué; ella era lo que mas deseaba.

- Severus... - Interrumpió una voz mientras este estaba en sus pensamientos.  
- Albus...¿Que ocurre? - Preguntó Snape desorientado.  
- A mi nada y a vos creo que mucho. Ya no te atormentes mas Severus, ya no lo hagas mas. No soy quién para decírtelo pero no puedo tolerar seguir viéndote tan solo y ahora por una tonta decisión. Sos la persona mas valiente que conozco, pero si de amor hablamos, la mas cobarde. Deja de negar lo que sientes. Búscala y házcelo saber, ¿recién ahora se da cuenta que el enamorarse siempre fue lo mas importante para derrotarlo? Severus, permítete por una vez ser feliz.  
- No soy lo mejor para ella. Y mi edad...- Interrumpió él.  
- Son tontas excusas, deja esas inseguridades a los Muggles que parecen darle mucha importancia. Jamas vi a dos personas que se pertenecieran tanto como ustedes dos. No dejes que tu pesimismo siga decidiendo por vos Severus. Ella necesita saber, esta en su derecho saberlo. Ahora con tu permiso, me retiro.

Albus se había retirado sin que Severus se diera cuenta, se había sumergido de nuevo en su mente.

Gabriela iba a pasar Navidad con Jamie y su familia, estaba totalmente aterrada. Hacia unos dos meses estaba saliendo con él. No era novios, jamás se habian puesto un titulo aunque se notaba a simple vista que había algo real entre ellos.  
Jamie sabia que ella seguía enamorada de Severus y que intentaba olvidarlo cada día aunque le resultara imposible. Creó una especie de bloqueo como había hecho con su melliza, para que Severus no pudiese saber nada de ella pero para su desgracia no había funcionado, él podía sentirla aunque ella pensara que no.

Toda la familia de Jamie iba a venir a Londres ya que querían pasar las festividades con "aire nuevo" o eso había dicho la mamá de Jamie.  
Ella estaba nerviosa, sabia que la iban a interrogar pero entre los dos acordaron que algunas mentiras piadosas no le harían mal a nadie.

Entre ella y Olliver hicieron toda la decoración y la comida. Se había echo muy amiga de él, tenían muchas cosas en común. Era mucho mas tímido que su hermano y algo mas sensible. Jamie terminaba su turno a las 8 pero con un poco de demora llego justo cuando toda su familia ya estaba ahí. Saludó a su "novia" con un beso después de abrazar a todos.  
- Perdón que me retrase y te dejé sola con ellos. - Dijo mientras hacia puchero.  
- No te hagas problema. Estuve con Olliver.

Todos se sentaron en una gran mesa alargada y se podían escuchar cientos de ruidos al mismo tiempo, risas, diferentes conversaciones, los cubiertos chocando. Extrañaba estar en familia, pero con su familia.  
Le sorprendió que nadie no le hiciera muchas preguntas y solo se conformaran con una simple historia de una adolescente que peleó con sus padres y prefirió pasar la Navidad con su novio. Hasta a ella le pareció patética esa mentira, pero ellos parecían haberle creído.  
Todos eran muy amables con ella, el tío de Jamie, Carl la hacia reír muchísimo, su novio le había dicho que era el payaso de la familia.

En un momento se puso a pensar en su hermana, le había dicho a Jamie que después de medianoche iba a ir a Hogwarts a visitarla. Eso le puso una sonrisa en la cara que Jamie percató.  
Nymphadora la había perdonado después de haberle contado toda su verdad y era algo que no se esperaba, hasta no le parecía real. Volver a tener a su melliza a su lado le había devuelto mucha de la felicidad que había perdido.

Algo por la ventana la desconcertó totalmente, simplemente no podía creer lo que veía. Jamie se dio cuenta de su expresión, hacia un rato estaba sonriendo y ahora estaba pálida mirando por el gran ventanal.  
- ¿Estas bien? - Le preguntó en voz baja.  
- ¿Ves algo por la ventana? - Dijo mientras no sacaba la vista de ahí.  
- Erm, no. ¿Por qué? ¿Ves algo?  
- No. Me pareció ver algo, pero no es nada. - Mintió mientras lo miró con una sonrisa.

-_ Obvio que no lo ves. Ustedes los muggles no ven nada._ - Dijo dentro suyo.

Volvió a girar la vista hacia el ventanal después de que su novio se distrajera hablando con sus primos para poder observar lo que seguía en la ventana. Era usa hermosa cierva que le causaba un torbellino en el estomago cada vez que la veía. Pero, ¿Que hacia el patronus de Severus ahí?.

Después de medianoche toda la familia de Jamie se acostó a dormir, pero antes Gabriela tenía que hacer algo.  
- ¿Ya te vas? - Preguntó él.  
- Si. No creo que tarde pero no me esperes despierto igual.  
Le dio un beso y desapareció por completo.

Nymphadora se encontraba en la cabaña de Hagrid completamente sola. Le había pedido el favor a este si podía prestarle por unos minutos  
su casa ya que se tenía que encontrar con alguien. Hagrid sólo rió y decidió no preguntar, ya que para él era obvio que se iba a encontrar con algún chico de otro curso.

Gabriela apareció en la cabaña mientras que su hermana ya se encontraba ahí. Las dos sonrieron y al instante se abrazaron.  
- ¡Feliz Navidad! - Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Hagrid decidió caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts para pasar el tiempo. Hacia mucho no merodeaba por ahí, siempre estaba colmado de mortífagos, pero esa noche parecía bastante desolada. Mientras caminaba y silbaba sintió unos pasos tras suyo que casi lo matan del susto.  
- ¿Que...se supone...que hace por aca? - Dijo un Severus Snape bastante curioso.  
- Oh, Profesor Snape. Me dio un susto de aquellos - Dijo nervioso.  
- Director... Y no me respondió lo que le pregunté. ¿Por qué no está en su cabaña?  
- Emm, bueno, es que..., estaba paseando y nada...  
Si había algo que Hagrid no sabía hacer, era mentir.  
- ¿Pasen...do?... ¿A estas horas? - Preguntaba mientras su labio se torcía de a poco. - Me gustaría acompañarlo a su cabaña...ahora.  
-No... Pero, no hace falta profesor..., mire...  
- Dije...ahora. - Ahora sí parecía enojado.

Los dos adultos caminaron hacia la cabaña. Hagrid estaba totalmente nervioso, se le notaba hasta en la forma de caminar. Pensaba en alguna forma de poder advertirle a Nymphadora, miraba para todos lados buscando una solución.  
Hagrid fue apurando el paso para poder asegurarse de llegar primero y poder hablar en voz alta, pero solo Hagrid pensaría en pasar por encima a Severus Snape.  
- Sino le es molestia, me gustaría entrar a su cabaña. Después de todo es terreno de Hogwarts y yo soy el director. - Dijo con sarcasmo y con voz débil.  
Snape se acercó con un movimiento veloz hacia la cabaña y abrió la puerta.  
- NYMPHADORA, DISCÚLPAME, NO PUDE HACER NADA - Gritó Hagrid desde afuera.  
- ¿Que..hacen..acá?...afuera. Ahora. - Se refirió a las dos pero sin controlarse no podía sacarle la vista a Gabriela.  
Las mellizas salieron de la cabaña algo nerviosas, aunque la morena parecía fastidiada y con cara de superada.  
- Hagrid, acompaña a la señorita Slughorn a su habitación. - Dijo mientras miró a Nymphadora.  
- ¿A cuál de las dos, director? - Preguntó Hagrid inocentemente.  
Severus Snape lo miró casi con odio mientras escucho como las dos hermanas se reían.  
- No se haga el entupido. - ahora miró a Gabriela. - A mi despacho, ahora.  
- No puedo, me tengo que ir.

- _Gabriela no seas estúpida ¿Después de todo lo que me contaste te vas a negar? Quizás te quiera decir algo importante._ - le dijo su hermana mentalmente. La miró pero no le podía contestar sabia que su respuesta la escucharía él.

- No le pregunté, Slughorn si quería o no quería venir. Se lo estoy ordenando. Vamos.  
Nymphadora empujo a su hermana hacia adelante con la mano para que cediera y eso hizo que Severus mirara curioso. No entendía cómo era que de repente estaba con su hermana y estaba casi seguro de que se habian comunicado mentalmente.  
Gabriela caminó tras él mientras que su hermana melliza se iba con Hagrid.

Cuando entraron al despacho ella se sentó en uno de los sillones que había al lado del pansandero. No dijo nada, iba a esperar a que él hablara, ya podía sentir su mirada penetrante hacia ella.

- ¿A qué viniste? - Preguntó él.  
-No quiero hablarte ni estar cerca tuyo ¿Para que me trajiste acá? ¿Para pelear y no decirme nada interesante? - Dijo algo alterada. Haberlo visto después de lo que ocurrió hacia unos meses le había vuelto a derrumbar su mundo que de apoco estaba volviendo a construir. Se paró y se acercó hacia la ventana, sus lagrimas empezaron a caer y no quería que justo él la viera así pero no lo podía evitar.

- Te odio, te juro que en este momento te odio - ahora si estaba llorando muy desesperada, pero jamás sacó su vista de la ventana - Odio ser la dueña de tu varita hermana y todo este absurdo plan de que unidos podemos matar a Voldemort. Odio haberte conocido, mi vida era mejor sin vos, y lo peor de todo es que mientras mas pienso que te odio mas te amo. - Ahora se podía escuchar sus llantos, retumbaban en todo el despacho. Incluso Severus podía sentir el dolor que contenían esas lagrimas.

- Gabriela... - Dijo él desde su lugar. - Deja de llorar...por favor.  
Ella se dio vuelta sin saber por qué. Lo sentía diferente y la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez en siete años.  
- No voy a dejar de llorar, lo sabes. - Dijo mientras se limpiaba con sus mangas pero era imposible porque las lagrimas no paraban.  
Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada entonces ella caminó con velocidad hacia la puerta, ya no quería seguir ahí, le hacia mal.  
Cuando pasó junto a él este la agarró fuerte del brazo.

- Soltame, soltame, me quiero ir. - Dijo mientras forcejeaba y sus llanto seguía aumentando.  
Él la soltó, ella empezó a pegarle en el pecho como descargándose pero él la agarró de la cara desprevenida y la besó. Ella quiso salir de él pero no podía, era mas fuerte, entonces se fundió en el beso más dulce y maduro que jamás nadie le había dado. Los dos caminaban hacia atrás mientras sus bocas seguían unidas hasta chocar contra el escritorio y quedarse ahí.  
No se habian dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo habian estado así pero después de despegarse los dos se miraron, se tenían tan cerca.  
Gabriela volvió a liberar lagrimas de sus ojos... era inevitable no hacerlo.  
- Jurame que no lo hiciste por lastima... - Dijo con la voz más débil y dulce.  
- Te amo.  
Se miraron por un segundo para poder besarse nuevamente.


	22. Milenio

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

* * *

Severus se había quedado preocupado después de que a Gabriela le había ardido su ante brazo izquierdo. Todavía estaban abrazados cuando eso sucedió y ella tuvo que desaparecer así como si nada.  
Ahora se encontraba afuera de una gran y vieja mansión en el centro de Hangleton. Un viejo barrió donde estaba la distancia entre Mansión y Mansión eran de muchos kilómetros.  
Las ventanas se encontraban rotas, había solo una luz encendida en el último piso que parecía ser el altillo. Camino hacia la puerta y entró, no estaba nerviosa pero hacia mucho que no lo veía, ni ella ni nadie, y era raro porque él mundo mágico estaba bajo sus pies.

Ni bien ella entró al altillo en donde provenía la luz, Nagini se acercó a ella. Había algo acerca de esa serpiente que le causaba curiosidad, sabia que había una parte de Voldemort pero su mirada era diferente.  
- Mi señor. - Dijo ella mientras agacho la cabeza como saludo.  
- Oh, Gabriela. Que gusto ver que hayas respondido a mi llamado. Ven, siéntate. - Dijo mientras señalaba un sillón.  
Los dos estaban sentados uno frente al otro mientras que él tenia su vista perdida en el fuego de la chimenea que se encontraba en medio de ellos dos.  
- Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien? - Le preguntó, preocupada.  
Voldemort la miró concertado. Nadie nunca le había preguntado como estaba, había muchas cosas acerca de esa chica que le fascinaban. ¿Por qué la había tenido tan alejada? Y la forma en qué ella lo miraba a él... Todos lo miraban con miedo o simplemente no se atrevían hacerlo pero ella si lo hacía, y sin miedo alguno.  
- Si...estoy bien. Necesito hacerte una pregunta...¿Hago bien en seguir confiando en Severus, verdad?  
La pregunta la sorprendió por completo, intentó no aparentarlo, se preguntaba si su palidez era tan obvia. Ella se acomodo en su asiento y volvió a mirarlo de aquella manera que a él le fascinaba.  
- Por supuesto. - Dijo muy segura. -_ Pero no haces bien en confiar en Bellatrix_. - Dijo con su mente. Sabia que él le estaba estaba usando legeremencia en ella.  
Los dos quedaron en silencio mientras seguían mirándose. Ella se daba cuenta como Voldemort seguía entrando a su mente sin tener resultado, solo le mostraba lo que ella quería que viese.  
- Puedes retirarte. Mañana a media noche a media noche llamare a todos para una reunión, quiero que tu vengas antes que todos...

Ella volvió aparecerse en el despacho en donde Severus la estaba esperando. Él caminaba de un lugar a otro como nervioso y cuando la vio aparecer se calmó. Tenía cara de asustada entonces decidió dejar que hablara primero.  
- Creo que duda de vos... No lo sé  
- ¿Cómo que duda de mi?  
- Me preguntó si hacia bien en seguir confiando en vos, le dije que si obviamente. Pero en mi mente le hice saber que no hacia bien confiando en Bellatrix, espero haberlo distraído.  
- ¿Quiso entrar en tu mente?  
- Si. Lo deje entrar sino iba a sospechar, cree imágenes nada más. Espero que me haya creído, creo que si. Nagini sigue apegada a mi cada vez que me ve, creo que es lo único que hace que confíe ciegamente. Pero nos tenemos que apurar, Severus. Mañana quiere hacer una  
reunión a media noche y quiere que yo vaya antes que todos.  
- Es hora de darle dos de las reliquias...  
- Le voy a decir que las encontraste vos.  
- No. Es mejor que las entregues vos.  
- No, no voy a dejar que...  
- ¡Gabriela! No necesito créditos de nada, si el señor tenebroso duda de mi me voy a encargar yo mismo de hacer que cambie su opinión.  
Ella no dijo nada, sólo miró por la ventana dándose cuenta que ya era de día.  
- Me tengo que ir...  
- ¿A donde vas? - Preguntó él curioso.  
- Tengo que...tengo que hablar con Jamie. - Se sintió mal al pensarlo.  
- ¿Hace falta?  
- Si, hace falta. Claramente le tengo que explicar varias cosas...  
Le dio un beso en el cachete y desapareció.  
Jamie se estaba cambiando justo cuando ella apareció en la habitación.

- Llegaste. - Dijo sorprendido.  
- Perdón que no vine en toda la noche. Me quedé hablando con mi hermana y me quede dormida...  
- Pareces bastante cansada igual.  
- Puede ser. ¿Que hacen despiertos todos? - Dijo después de escuchar voces en la casa.  
-Y vamos abrir los regalos y mi familia quiere visitar la ciudad después. ¿Venís con nosotros?  
- ¿Podemos hablar antes de bajar? - Dijo para después ser interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.  
- ¿Que hacen todavía acá? - Preguntó la mamá de Jaime tras la puerta. - Bajen que hay que abrir los regalos e hice el desayuno.  
- Vamos. Después hablamos si querés. - Dijo él.

Pasaron casi dos horas entre que desayunaron y abrieron los regalos. Gabriela había recibido un libro de parte de Olliver, ella le había comentado que amaba leer. Jamie le había regalado un peluche en forma de brujita que decía "sos importante para mi" y si le apretabas la nariz se podía escuchar una risa de bruja malvada. Era muy tierno de echo, pero la había echo sentir tan mal y culpable. Tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes.  
Todos salieron a recorrer la ciudad, Gabriela decidió acompañarlos ya que la mama le había insistido que fueran con ellos.  
Se sentía muy cansada, nerviosa, ansiosa, todo junto. Tenia ganas de estar con Severus y simplemente dormir en sus brazos, lo necesitaba.

Caminaron y caminaron, a Gabriela le parecía tan extraño cuan fascinados estaban ellos por esa ciudad, quizás porque ella pertenecía ahí y estaba acostumbra. Aun así no cambiaría Londres por ningún otro lugar.  
- El puente del Milenio, siempre quise cruzarlo. ¿Vamos? - Dijo la madre de Jamie mientras caminaba hacia el.  
Los demás fueron con ella mientras que Jamie, Olliver y Gabriela quedaron atrás.  
Ella había notado algo raro en el cielo, de la nada se había vuelto oscuro.  
- ¿Estas bien? Vamos, los demás están adelantados.  
No dijo nada, solo lo miró y prosiguió a caminar.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Olliver mientras seguía caminando pero mirando el cielo.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó su hermano.  
Gabriela miró al cielo mientras se detuvo completamente, no podía ser lo que estaba viendo. Tenía que estar alucinando.  
- Puede ser...¿una calavera? Allá, en las nubes. - Dijo señalando, el hermano de Jaime.  
De repente lineas de humo negro empezaron aparecer por todo el cielo, ahora todo el mundo lo había notado y detenidamente se habian parado a mirar.  
- Tenemos que irnos de acá. Tu familia Jaime, llama a tu familia.

Las hileras de humo empezaron a penetrar por el puente cortando todos los sostenes en él. De un momento a otro solo se escuchaban gritos y la gente corría por todas las direcciones.  
Gabriela agarró a Olliver y a Jaime y desapareció dejándolos por fuera del puente.  
- Mi familia, tenes que salvar a mi familia.  
Pero cuando Gabriela se estaba por volver aparecer el puente se desmoronó por completo.

Jamie y Olliver quedaron en el piso sin reacción alguna, igual que Gabriela. El cielo se empezó a poner cada vez más oscuro y la calavera se expandía cada vez más.  
- Nos vamos. Ahora. - Dijo mientras les daba órdenes de irse pero sin resultado.  
Los agarró a los dos y los arrastró hacia su casa.  
Olliver estaba en shock, ni siquiera estaba consciente de que se había trasladado de un lugar a otro dos veces.  
Jamie tenía una expresión que no era muy clara para Gabriela. Sus ojos parecían a punto de estallar en llantos pero su cara estaba colorada, parecía enojado y alterado. Agarró a Gabriela del brazo y la sacó fuera del departamento alejándose de su hermano.  
- Decime que mi familia no murió y que ustedes no tuvieron que ver nada con esto... - Dijo mientras las primeras lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.  
- Jaime...jamás pensé.. No se que decirte, lo siento mucho... - Estaba sin palabras, jamás pensó que algo así ocurriría.  
Ahora él lloraba, se apoyo contra la pared mientras que se deslizaba hasta el suelo.  
- Van a pagar por lo que hicieron Jaime. Los mortifagos. Creeme lo que te digo, por favor. - No sabia que hacer, no sabia si abrazarlo o llorar con èl.  
- Quiero pelear. En la guerra.  
- ¿Qué? - Dijo sorprendida.  
- Cuando se desate la guerra, la que estas planeando. Quiero estar ahí y pelear. Si alguien se va a vengar de mi familia voy hacer yo.  
- Jamie. Lo único que vas a lograr es que vos también mueras y a demás, sos muggle. No pueden hacer magia ni aunque quisieses.  
- ¿Y si lo intento? Tiene que haber una forma.  
- Jamie...tu familia ya no está. ¿Podes pensar en eso? Que lo niegues y pienses en venganza no está bien.  
- ES LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO, VENGARLOS ES LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO, NO ME PODES PRIVAR DE ESO.  
Ahora había explotado en llantos, eso hizo que Gabriela lo abrazara y que él se aferrara a ella.  
- ¿Te quedas? Quedate conmigo. Te necesito.  
No sabía que hacer, todavía no le había dicho la verdad, pero tampoco podía irse. Ahora solo tenía a su hermano y a ella... No podía decirle la verdad, no ahora. Pero necesitaba a Severus más que nunca.


	23. Te descubrí

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

* * *

Era media hora antes de medianoche y Gabriela se apareció en la mansión Riddle. La luz del ático seguía prendida como la última vez que había estado allí. Subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta.

- Pasa. - Dijo Lord Voldemort mientras estaba de espaldas a la puerta y miraba por la ventana.  
Nagini se arrastró hacia ella y la rodeo por completo. Siempre hacia eso ni bien la veía, como una clase de saludo. Las demás personas no salían vivas después de un abrazo así.  
- Mi señor... Acá estoy como me lo ordenó y le traje algo. - Dijo nerviosa. Estaba ansiosa por su reacción.  
Lord Voldemort se dio vuelta y mientras Nagini se desprendía de ella y vio lo que llevaba en la mano.  
- Todavía no encontramos la piedra de resurrección pero lo haremos.  
El señor tenebroso agarró la capa de invisibilidad y la varita de Sauco. Eso fue lo que miró detenidamente.  
- Ahora podre empezar mi verdadero plan. - Dijo fascinado. - No necesito la capa de invisibilidad, te la obsequio. No necesito ocultarme de nadie... No se si estuviste notificada de los incidentes de hoy en la ciudad... - Volvió a decir. - Creo que los muggles necesitan de estas cosas antes de que triunfemos sobre ellos.  
- Señor...no, no estaría entendiendo lo que dice.  
- El mundo no está echo para muggles, Gabriela. No tienen el derecho de vivir junto a nosotros. No son nada, son basura y tienen que desaparecer.

Nada hizo que Gabriela volviese en si, ni siquiera la presencia de Severus en el gran living cuando todos llegaron a la reunión.  
Su mente empezó a imaginar un escenario en donde morían todos y cada uno de los que estamos en ese lugar, sentía que no podía más con ese personaje.  
Cuando la reunión terminó todos se esfumaron incluso Gabriela sin dirigirla ni una mirada a la persona que estuvo frente a ella durante una hora. Ella se apareció en la casa y detrás llegaba él.  
- Gabriela...  
Ella lo escuchaba perfectamente, estaba consciente de su presencia pero se sentía abrumada y sin ganas de nada. Se puso a limpiar el lugar a la forma muggle, pero él la entendía completamente, no le parecía extraño que ella actuara así.  
Severus la empezó a ayudar sin cortar el silencio que hacia protagonista en el lugar. La miraba porque sabia que en cualquier momento iba a decaer, y antes de que él terminara ese pensamiento ella ya había empezado a llorar pero sin parar de limpiar. Sus lagrimas se derramaban solas últimamente, como si tuviera un don para llorar.  
Severus fue hacia ella e intento sacarle lo que tenia en la mano y tratando de que lo mirara. Al principio se rehusaba, parecía un juego de niños hasta que ella cedió y se perdió en los brazos de él.  
- Estoy cansada de llorar.  
- Lo se... - Dijo él mientras con un brazo la seguía sosteniendo junto a él y con el otro le acariciaba la cabeza.  
Cada segundo que pasaba más se aferraba a él, como si sus abrazos fueran su fuente de energía. Quizás lo eran.  
- ¿Te quedas? - Volvió a decir ella. - Te necesito.  
Él la besó.

_Hogwarts. Sala de Menesteres._

- ¿Dobby? Dobby, ¿sos vos? - Dijo Nymphadora casi en susurros.  
- Acá estoy. ¿Esta lista? La están esperando y bastante ansiosos. - Respondió el elfo.  
Los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron en la Mansión Slughorn. Era bastante tarde pero su familia estaba despierta esperándola.  
Apareció en el hall antes de entrar al living donde parecía que todos se reían y hablaban sin parar.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? - Dijo Nymphadora mientras entraba al lugar y sonreía.  
Se sentía tan bien volver a ver a su familia, incluso su tío Sirius se encontraba ahí. No podía negar que por dentro estaba algo nerviosa, si los mortifagos descubrían que no estaba en sus habitaciones, estaba muerta.  
Se encontró en los brazos de su madre que había corrido hacia ella cuando la vio. Ahora se sentía totalmente protegida, como si nada le pudiese pasar.  
-Te extrañe tanto tanto. - Le había dicho su madre.  
Andrómeda y Nikolaj su padre la fueron a preparar de esos desayunos nocturnos que tanto ella como su melliza amaban. Su tío Sirius se encontraba sentado frente a ella en el living, y la miraba bastante curioso.  
- Basta de mirarme así. Siempre que me miras así es porque sabes que escondo algo o porque me queres hacer alguna pregunta. - Dijo Nymphadora.  
- Vos lo dijiste. - rió su tío. - Creo que tenes algo para contar pero que no podes hacerlo pero te morís de ganas..  
- Estas alucinando. - Le negó ella.  
- También estaba alucinando cuando te pusiste de novia por primera vez y lo supe al segundo, o cuando le rompiste la varita a tu papá o cuando tu hermana se escapó con Thomás una noche y apareció al otro día. Claro, tu tío Sirius siempre alucina.  
Nymphadora le sacó la lengua como haciéndole burla mientras Andromeda y Nikolaj volvían a entrar con varias tazas de té y masitas dulces.  
Se volvió a distraer hablando sobre como eran las cosas en Hogwarts ahora, las clases, los castigos.

- Cambiando de tema. - interrumpió su tío. - ¿Sabes algo de tu hermana?  
La pregunta sorprendió a todos, menos Nymphadora ypero el té que había tomado hacia un segundo salió por su boca después de escupirlo.  
¿Cómo hacia su tío para percibir todo lo que pasaba?, ¿Cómo sabía él que lo que ocultaba, era sobre su hermana?  
- ¿Qué me estas preguntando? No sé nada de ella y tampoco quiero hacerlo.  
Andromeda volvió a cambiar el tema rápidamente, hablar de su hija le causaba demasiado dolor. No podía negar que la extrañaba, que quería abrasarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero había elegido un diferente camino para ella.  
Se hizo tarde y Dobby volvió aparecer para llevarse a Nymphadora. Se despidió de sus padres y cuando le tocó el turno de Sirius este le dijo algo al oído sin que los demás escucharan.  
- No me voy a meter sino queres pero si necesitas contarme algo sabes que estoy, como estuve siempre.  
Nymphadora lo miró, tenia tantas ganas de contarle todo con detalles pero no podía. Gabriela la mataría.  
Dobby la agarró de la mano y volvieron aparecer en Hogwarts directamente en su habitación. Necesitaba descansar y mañana sería otro día.

Severus y Gabriela habian quedado totalmente dormidos el uno junto al otro después de que se acostaran en la habitación donde ella dormía.  
Ella se había dormido llorando mientras que él la acariciaba y la acompañaba en el silencio, después calló rendido sin darse cuenta.  
Él abrió los ojos y la vio a ella junto a él, tan cerca, abrazándolo. Parecía tan tranquila y tan pacifica, hasta podía notar una pequeña sonrisa en su cara; todavía tenía su maquillaje corrido en sus mejillas.  
Se percató de la situación y le dio un poco de miedo, bastante en realidad. No había estado así con nadie, nunca, pero tenia que dejar de esquivar las situaciones nuevas, tenia que darse una oportunidad, se lo merecía. Si, de verdad se lo merecía.  
Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio a él que ya estaba despierto y mirándola.

- Hola - sonrió ella - ¿Cómo estás?  
- Yo bien y vos parece que mejor...  
- Si, estoy mejor. - Dijo para después darle un beso.  
- ¿Desayunamos juntos? - Preguntó él después de despegar sus labios.  
- No. - Respondió ella mientras hacia puchero. - Le prometí a mi hermana que iba a desayunar con ella en la cabaña de Hagrid.

De repente sonó el timbre, los dos se miraron extrañados. Ninguno esperaba a nadie y nadie nunca tocaba timbre en esa casa.  
- Quedate acá y cualquier situación rara que sientas, no salgas. Y no me discutas. - Dijo antes de que ella abriera la boca para refutarle algo.  
Severus bajó hacia el hall y abrió la puerta.

- Severus... Perdón por interrumpir, necesito hablar con vos, es urgente. - Dijo Narcissa Malfoy  
Él quedó perplejo, no se esperaba esa visita.  
- Adelante...  
Gabriela se acercó un poco hacia las escaleras sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera verla. ¿Qué hacía su tía Cissy ahí? ¿Que necesitaba de él?  
Observo como entraban al living y él cerraba la puerta.  
- ¡Mierda! - Exclamó casi enojada. Sabia que ella estaría queriendo escuchar.  
Severus y Narcissa ahora se encontraban solos y él seguía desconcertado por su presencia.  
- Qué extraño que la entrometida de tu hermana no vino. ¿Queres un té? - Preguntó él.  
- No, no tengo tanto tiempo. Necesito pedirte ayuda Severus, no doy más. - Dijo Cissy, parecía a punto de llorar.  
- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Te noto preocupada Narcissa.  
- Es Draco, es mi familia. Necesito protección. - Dijo desesperada.  
- ¿Protección? Pero...¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó curioso.  
- El señor tenebroso... Ya sabes que anda atrás de Licius todo el tiempo, siempre le va a reclamar el que no haya echo nada para su regreso. Lo tiene en la mira, a él y a Draco. Necesito que... Si a Lucius o a mi..., necesito que protegas a Draco y si algo nos llega a pasar...esta solo, Severus.  
- Tiene una familia.  
- ¡No tiene a nadie, Severus!. Bellatrix es una egoista que solo piensa en poder y Andromeda...  
- Andromeda le dará un hogar Cissy, lo sabés. No va a dejar a su propio sobrino en la calle.  
- Dejó a su propia hija en la calle por ser una mortífaga, no seas iluso. Severus por favor., hazlo por nuestra amistad. No puedo seguir así,  
no puedo dejar de pensar que si Draco le pasase algo...por favor, Severus. Te lo ruego.

Gabriela seguía a la espera de que algunos de los dos saliera del lugar mientras que estaba junto a la escalera.  
Cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaba se corrió abruptamente de la vista de aquellos dos y solo se quedó escuchando.

- Gracias, Severus. No sabes cuanto te agradezco. - Oyó decir a su tía mientras que después la puerta se cerrara tras ella.  
Caminó de nuevo hacia las escaleras, ahora parándose en el primer escalón y mirándolo a él.

Nymhadora se encontraba con Hagrid en la cabaña preparando el desayuno, se había echo costumbre para ella pasar tiempo con él, más de lo que lo hacían diariamente, Hagrid le daba felicidad y era el único que la hacia reír en esos tiempos tan oscuros. El gran hombre le había echo algunas preguntas sobre la reconciliación de ella y su hermana pero Nymphadora le aclaró que algún día se lo iba a explicar, que confiara en ella.  
- ¿Me esperaban? - Dijo Gabriela sorprendiéndolos y con una sonrisa.  
Hagrid y su melliza se abalanzaron para abrazarla. El gran hombre siempre se emocionaba en esas situaciones y parecía no darse cuenta de de ello.  
- Hagrid, nos estas aplastando. - Dijeron las mellizas, casi sin respirar.  
Los tres rieron mientras que un rasqueteo y ladridos se escuchaban tras la puerta.  
- Oh, debe ser Fang. - Dijo Hagrid mientras se dirigía abrir la puerta.  
Por sorpresa de él, no era Fang, era un perro desconocido totalmente negro que entro al instante que las puertas se abrieron y que se convirtió en humano una vez estando ahí adentro.  
Hagrid no tuvo reacción alguna y las mellizas tenian una expresión de haber visto algún dementor.  
- Sabía que me escondían algo ustedes dos. - Dijo Sirius Black.

Gabriela había quedo estupefacta, ahora no podía esconderse de él.


	24. Quizás mañana

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

* * *

- ¿Que haces acá? - Preguntó Gabriela, ahora parecía enojada.

- Necesitaba entender. Necesito saber que está pasando. - Dijo Sirius casi desesperado. - Por favor.  
- No necesitas saber nada. ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!  
- ¿Como te podría dejar en paz? Soy tu padrino y como tal el día que tu madre me eligió serlo le prometí que te iba a cuidar, que te iba a proteger.  
- No necesito tu protección y no necesitas saber nada.  
- Gabriela... - interrumpió su melliza - Quizás el pueda ayudarte y...  
- Callate. Me juraste que no ibas abrir la boca, Nymphadora.  
Hagrid seguía sin entender nada, ahora estaba completamente confundido pero un miedo entró en el cuando miró por la ventana.  
- Mortifagos. Vienen hacia acá, ahora.

Gabriela agarró la capa de invisibilidad que había traído para su hermana y se la tiró muy rápidamente mientras que ella y Sirius desaparecían al mismo instante sin dejar rastro.  
Gabriela apareció nuevamente en su casa pero tras ella la siguió su tío.  
- No. Te vas. ¿Qué te pasa, qué queres? Dejame en paz.  
- ¿Dumbledore tiene que ver con todo esto, no? Decime algo, por favor.  
- No se de qué hablas. Por favor andate, por favor. - Estaba a punto de llorar pero no quería. ¿Por qué siempre lloraba? Si solo pudiese lograr un hechizo o poción para dejar de hacerlo. Pero no existe la magia para bloquear sentimientos, eso le había dicho Dumbledore alguna vez.  
- No llores...no era mi intención hacerte llorar... - Dijo su tío casi lamentándose.

Alguien apareció en la casa interrumpiendo a estos dos pero sorprendiendo a Sirius por completo.  
Severus vio el estado de Gabriela y eso lo irritó más que la misma presencia de Black en su casa.  
- Retirate...de mi casa...  
- Gabriela - Le dijo su tío - No puedo creer que confíes en esta persona. Te pido que entres en razón y vengas conmigo. Cualquier cosa que este pasando yo te puedo ayudar. Él no es de confianza, te está engañando.  
Gabriela estaba muda, esa situación la superaba.  
Severus sacó su varita y lo apuntó hacia el, pero Sirius no cambió de dirección , siguió mirando a su sobrina.  
- Mirame a los ojos Gabriela...decime algo, por favor.  
- No puedo - Dijo llorando. - Andate.  
Ahora Sirius se volteo hacia Severus totalmente resignado.  
- Le llega a pasar algo y yo personalmente me voy a encargar de matarte. Ni Voldemort ni la orden del Fenix, yo. - Y desapareció.

Sirius apareció en su casa en Grimmauld Place, se sentía enojado y dolido. No entendía como su ahijada no le contaba la verdad. Él sabia perfectamente que ella era una espía, lo supo siempre desde aquel día en Navidad, hacia ya dos años. Quizás tendría miedo de que lo supieran tantas personas y todo su plan se echara a perder, tendría que ser eso pero iba hacer todo lo que tuviese a su alcance para protegerla de todo, de Voldemort e incluso de ese murciélago traidor.

- Estuve a punto de contarle, sino llegabas... - Dijo con culpa. - Pero se que de alguna u otra manera lo sabe, siempre sabe todo, no sé cómo ni por qué.  
- No te culpes. - Le respondió él aunque parecía diferente ahora.  
Ella lo miró y se acordó de la visita que le había echo su tía una hora antes.  
- ¿Qué quería Cissy? - Preguntó curiosa y cambiando el tema. Ya no soportaba hablar de Sirius.  
Pensó en decirle la verdad pero prefirió guardarlo en secreto, en algún otro momento se lo diría.  
- Nada. Solo...visitar a un viejo amigo.  
- Parecía bastante desesperada por solo querer venir a visitar a un viejo amigo. - Dijo irónicamente.  
Él quedó callado, sabia que si le refutaba empezarían una pelea. Volvió a recordar ese momento en donde su amiga se había puesto a llorar frente a el pidiendo por ayuda.

- Por favor Severus, juramelo. Haz el juramento inquebrantable, necesito saber que harás todo lo posible para que Draco salga vivo de todo esto, confió en vos pero necesito pruebas. Por nuestra amistad Severus... Te lo suplico.

- Severus, ¿Me escuchas? Te estoy hablando. - Dijo Gabriela con un tono de enojo.  
Él volvió a la realidad y la miró.  
- No te escuché... ¿Qué?  
- Que tengo que salir y que si a la noche cenábamos juntos... - Volvió a decir malhumorada.  
- No puedo. ¿A donde es que tenes que sa...  
Gabriela desapareció antes de que el terminara la frase. Odiaba cuando ella actuaba así de caprichosa.

Hacia algunos días que ella no veía a Jaime, se sentía culpable por haber desaparecido así después de la perdida de sus padres y tampoco le había podido decir la verdad, no se atrevió.  
Fue hacia la casa y tocó timbre aunque nadie contestaba. Tenía miedo de aparecerse dentro del departamento, si estaba Olliver y la veía tendría que volver a usar el hechizo Obliviate como había echo la última vez.  
Decidió ir al Starbucks donde trabajaba él y donde solía pasar casi todos los días leyendo y despejándose de su mundo mágico.  
Entró y no lo vio, sabía que su turno empezaba a las 19hs, pero prefirió esperarlo, no quería forzar el encuentro.  
Hizo su pedido y su lugar favorito al lado del gran ventanal estaba vació.

Severus había quedado con un humor de perros después de la conversación que había tenido con Gabriela pero sabia que con ella tendría que dejar su orgullo de lado y actuar como el adulto que era.  
Hogwarts había sido de lo más aburrido ese día, era Domingo y los alumnos ese día no salían de sus salas comunes, salvo los de Slytherin. No se sabía cuando y por qué los mortifagos podían castigarte y tampoco lo querían averiguar.  
Antes de la gran cena Severus se apareció en la casa y le sorprendió que ella todavía no había llegado pero decidió sorprenderla con una cena. No era lo suyo ser romántico pero lo iba a intentar, seguro con eso a ella se le iba su malhumor.

A Gabriela no se había dado cuenta que habian pasado varias horas desde que había llegado ahí, estaba leyendo un libro que sacó de la biblioteca de Severus, "El Psicoanalista", le pareció extraño que él tuviese un libro muggle entre su colección, pero consideró que debería ser muy buena si él se lo había comprado.  
Ya eran las 21.55pm y no había señales de Jaime. Decidió cerrar el libro y salir, necesitaba ir a casa y descansar. Quizás mañana serie un mejor día. Salio del lugar y miro el cielo, estaba despejado, las estrellas se podían ver perfectamente.

- ¿Mirando la estrellas? - Dijo una voz familiar pero triste.  
Gabriela ni se había volteado a mirar. Ya sabia que era Jaime.  
- ¿No es tarde para que entres a trabajar? - Preguntó ella sin dejar de observar las estrellas.  
- Hoy tengo día libre. Olliver me dijo que te vio por el departamento, supuse que estarías acá. - Dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo.  
Ahora ella lo miró. Los ojos de Jaime todavía estaban llenos de melancolía por mas que el trataba de ocultarlo pero no podía perderse de nuevo en eso, tenia que decirle la verdad.  
- Tenemos que hablar...  
- Te extrañe. - Dijo él para después darle un beso totalmente inesperado.

Severus Snape había aparecido junto en la misma esquina cuando se encontró con esa escena.  
Había terminado de cocinar la cena en su casa y decorar el living con almohadones en el piso como a ella le gustaba cuando cenaban juntos. Decidió ir a buscarla al darse cuenta que no llegaba porque sabia que había salido bastante temprano. Hizo su primer intento al ir a Starbucks ya que sabia con certeza que ella se encontraría ahí, y en eso tuvo razón.

Gabriela se separó de Jaime muy rápidamente haciendo que él la mirara preocupado.  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- No me beses por favor. Necesito hablar con vos...¿Entramos así hablamos tranquilos?  
Los dos se sentaron junto al gran ventanal, nadie había ocupado el lugar desde que Gabriela se había ido de ahí.  
Èl la siguió sin decir una palabra, podía intuir que era lo que ella podía llegar a decirle pero prefería escucharla.  
- Bueno... No se como decírtelo, la verdad. - Comenzó hablar ella, nerviosa. - Tampoco quiero dar muchas vueltas, tendría que habértelo dicho hace mucho pero con lo sucedido...no quería...  
- Lastimarme. - Le interrumpió él.  
- Creo que sabias que mas allá de que nosotros estábamos juntos yo estaba intentando olvidarme de alguien...y que jamas pude...jamás lo olvidé. Tampoco es que hace mucho estamos de novios pero...  
- Me gustaría que fueras al grano. - Dijo el en seco.  
Ella lo miró algo desconcertada, olía enojo en él.  
- Severus y yo estamos juntos. La noche de Navidad cuando fui a visitar a mi hermana...no se ni cómo pasó, tampoco me lo esperaba. No quiero que nos dejemos de ver y de verdad me siento horrible al tener que...  
Jamie se había levantado de la mesa no aguantando más la situación. Ella se levantó tras él y lo siguió hacia afuera del local.  
- ¡Jamie! Te estoy hablando, ¿¡Por qué te vas?!  
- Por que no lo soporto- Dijo mientras seguía caminando sin detenerse.  
Ella caminó tras él mientras intentaba detenerlo pero no conseguía resultado.  
Jamie sentía rabia y dolor, tenia lagrimas contenidas pero no quería parecer débil ante ella, no se merecía sus lagrimas.

No soportó que ella estuviera siguiéndolo porque en ese momento no la quería ver, ni tocar ni siquiera hablarle..sabia que si lo hacia la lastimaría y no quería pagarle con la misma moneda.  
Gabriela se dio por vencida y decidió dejarlo ir pero siguió observándolo hasta que lo perdió de vista.  
Se apareció en la casa sin que ningún muggle pudiese verla.

Apareció en el living de su casa y le sorprendió ver la casa iluminada con velas, almohadones en el piso, un rico vino en la mesa ratona y una cena a medio servir. Sonrió y sabia quien era el culpable de ello.  
Lo buscó por toda la casa y no lo encontró, eso le pareció extraño, quizás había ido a buscar algo y volvería enseguida.  
Decidió subir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa un poco más cómoda. Bajo hacia el living y lo esperó ahí, abrió la botella de vino, había  
comprado su favorito. Se perdió en sus pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos pero cuando volvió en si le pareció extraño que Severus no había regresado y eso le preocupó. Se puso su capa negra y decidió volar hacia Hogwarts, seguramente estaba ahí.

Severus Snape se encontraba ordenando todas sus pociones a la manera muggle, a veces lo hacia cuando estaba enojado. Sintió una presencia en el lugar pero prefirió ignorarla.  
- Severus...¿Estas bien? Vi que preparaste la cena en casa. Te esperé y no viniste.  
Él no le contestó, su orgullo no lo dejaba.  
Ella se acercó hacia él y quiso tocarlo pero el la esquivó completamente.  
- No te quiero echar...pero preferiría...que te vayas. - Le dijo por fin él.  
- ¿Que te pasa? , ¿Te hice algo? Perdón como te trate hoy a la mañana, no fue mi intención...  
- Deja de hacerte la pobresita, Slughorn.  
- No me hago la pobresita y no me digas Slughorn. ¿Que te pasa?  
Él la siguió ignorando, ya no la toleraba.  
- ¿Me vas a ignorar? Estoy tratando de que hablemos como adultos para que después no me digas que soy una chiquilina...Snape.  
- ¿Cómo está Jaime? - Dijo casi antes de que ella terminara de hablar. - Seguro bien después de haberte visto.  
- ¿Cómo sabias que...? Ah, me viste. Te juro que no es lo que estas pensando. Me besó él y no pude hacer nada, me agarró desprevenida...ya hablé con él, le conté lo nuestro...¿Me estas escuchando?...Severus...  
- Te dije que preferiría que te vayas antes de echarte pero si lo deseas de otra manera...  
Gabriela se resigno, sabia que no podía hacer nada, no lo iba hacer recapacitar. Desapareció por completo, mañana sería otro día, quizás mañana si entendería.


	25. Venganza

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

* * *

Gabriela volvía hacia su de departamento. Se despalmó en el sillón sin ganas de nada y callando su mente completamente, ya no quería pensar. La cena que Severus le había armado seguía intacta, podría calentarla y comer, pero no tenia hambre.  
Había tomado solo un sorbo de vino dejando lo que restaba en la copa pero observó que no estaba en el lugar que recordaba. Sabía perfectamente que ella la había dejado en el piso al lado del sillón.  
Se levanto y miró por fuera del living...todo lo demás parecía igual. Recorrió la cocina y la biblioteca y subió al segundo piso, había dudado por un segundo que podría llegar haber alguien en la casa, pero todo estaba vació.  
Bajó para dirigirse al living nuevamente pero ahora no se encontraba sola, después de todo si había alguien en la casa.

- Severus Snape y vos...nunca me lo hubiese imaginado...¿no es un poco grande para? - Dijo su tía Bellatrix mientras tenia en sus manos la copa llena de vino.  
-¿Qué mierda haces acá? - Dijo enojada. Su tía sacaba lo peor de ella, siempre.  
- Quería ver el nidito de amor, nada más. ¿Te pensaste que jamás me iba a dar cuenta? - Rió en su típica forma malévola.  
Gabriela sacó su varita y no dudo en apuntarle a ella, pero su tía fue igual de rápida, también apunto su varita hacia su sobrina.  
Las dos estaban enfrentadas completamente, mirándose con odio.  
- Al señor tenebroso le va encantar escuchar esta noticia - Dijo mientras volvía a reír.  
- ¿Pensas que te creería a vos mas que a mi? - Dijo riendo igual que ella. - Ya quisieras, tía.

Bellatrix ardía de odio y en sólo un segundo la casa brillaba de colores. Las dos empezaron a luchar entre una y la otra mientras la casa se empezaba a desmoronar junto a ellas.  
- Juro que te voy a destruir, sobrinita. - Gritó su tía mientras reía. - ¡Crucio!  
- Bombarda Máxima - Grito Gabriela después de haber esquivado el hechizo de su tía.  
Bellatrix callo arriba de la mesita ratona que ya estaba totalmente destruida. Las dos tenían marcas en toda la cara y sangre.  
Gabriela se acercó a ella mientras apuntaba con su varita a su tía, que la miraba mientras se acercaba.  
- Te tengo. - Dijo ella con un tono agitado.  
- No lo creo. - Rió, y se esfumó.  
- Hija de puta, ¡hija de puta! - Gritaba con fuerzas sin controlar su rabia.  
Estaba por llorar pero no se lo podía permitir tenia que actuar rápido.  
Envió su patronus a Severus y ella se dirigió a la Mansión Riddle sin pensarlo dos veces.  
Tenía la esperanzas que Bellatrix no estuviese ahí, porque si lo estaba y ella entraba a ese lugar sabía que estaría muerta al segundo.  
Camino por el camino hacia la Mansión mientras creaba imágenes en su cabeza, sabia que si Voldemort la veía en ese estado lo primero que haría antes de que ella hablara era entrar a su mente y ver que había sucedido. Tenia que crearle esa mentira y hacer la mejor actuación de la historia.  
Entró al lugar y con mucho cuidado subió las escaleras, en la mitad del caminó se cruzo a Nagini, sin sorprenderle le extendió su brazo para que ella se subiera. Entraron las dos al ático, allí se encontraba Voldemort.  
- Nagini te sintió desde la entrada...me pregunto que...- ahora el estaba viendo el aspecto de Gabriela y las imágenes en su cabeza.  
- No pude hacer nada señor, Bellatrix me torturo y...me robó lo que usted me había entregado para que guardara...¿se acuerda? Una copa de oro..., no sé como sabía de su existencia pero estaba desesperada y no pude hacer nada, si me quiere castigar me lo merezco...  
- Ve a buscarla, la quiero para mi...y viva.

Bellatrix estaba furiosa, tenía una rabia interna, que según algunos, la hacia actuar irracionalmente. Se apareció en Hogwarts, tenía sed de venganza, más que nunca. Nada la iba a detener, caminaba cegada como si no hubiese nada al rededor.  
Entró a la sala de Hufflepuf, todos estaban durmiendo salvo por algunos estudiantes de séptimo año que estaban en el living. Se asustaron cuando ella apareció tan desprevenida y con ese aspecto.

- Necesito a Nymphadora Slughorn y ustedes me la van a traer...ahora.  
Todos salieron corriendo y al cabo de unos minutos Nymphadora apareció por la puerta que dividía las habitaciones con el living.  
No dijo nada, observó como su tía la miraba con rabia y odio, se preguntaba que había pasado para que estuviese así, pero intuyo que seria algo relacionado con su melliza.  
- Vos, venís conmigo, ahora.  
- ¿Que te hace pensar que quiero irme con vos? - Le contestó desafiante  
- ¡Insolente malcriada! - Grito con enojo. - ¡CRUCIO!.  
Nymphadora callo al piso después que el hechizo haya penetrado en su cuerpo y después de unos segundos su tía se acercó hacia ella, con una gran brisa de victoria.  
- Dije que vinieras conmigo.  
La agarró del brazo y las dos se esfumaron.

Severus Snape estaba en su mazmorra cuando recibió el patronus de Gabriela con el mensaje pero una alumna entró sin golpear y muy desesperada.  
- Director...una mortifaga se llevo a Nymphadora, su tía, Bellatrix.

Salió corriendo dejando a la alumna en las mazmorras sin protección alguna en el lugar.  
Todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff estaba fuera de sus habitaciones hablando del echo ocurrido mientras que el director entraba haciendo que por un segundo todos se callaran.  
No había rastros de nada ni nadie, se sentía inservible y frustrado. Le prometió a Gabriela que cuidaría de su melliza, si hubiese echo el juramento inquebrantable como lo hizo con Narcissa Malfoy, en ese momento ya estaría muerto. ¿Cómo la enfrentaría ahora?

Volvió a salir de la sala común para ahora dirigirse a su despacho como director, no podía hacer nada, solo esperarla.  
Fue solo cuestión de minutos para que ella apareciera. Tenia un aspecto deplorable, estaba despeinada, tenia la ropa rota y tenía sangre en algunas partes.  
- Necesito que busquemos a Bellatrix...el señor tenebroso la quiere... - Dijo algo desesperada.  
- Lo sé, tu patronus me lo dijo...Gabriela, pasó algo... No pude hacer nada...  
- ¿De qué hablas? - Ahora sonaba preocupada.  
- Vino Bellatrix...  
- ¿En donde está? - Preguntó mientras lo interrumpía - Voldemort la necesita, ahora.  
- Escuchame. ¿Me estas escuchando? - Dijo mientras la agarro de la cara- Gabriela, Bellatrix desapareció...y se llevo a tu hermana.  
- ¿Que? No, no puede ser. Mi hermana esta en su habitación durmiendo Severus. - Dijo mientras se daba vuelta para salir del despacho.  
Él la agarro del brazo, no se sorprendió de que ella estuviese llorando, siempre lo hacia.  
- Si vas hacia allá y aparentas que te importa, todo nuestro plan se va a ir al demonio. - la abrazó para después volverle hablar. - Perdoname. Te jure que la iba a cuidar y no lo hice, fue mi culpa.  
- No...no lo es. - decía llorando. - la hija de puta se quiere vengar, siempre lo quiso. Pero mi hermana no se merece esto Severus...¿y si...?  
- Tu hermana esta viva.  
- Lo sé, la sigo sintiendo. Pero no siento sus pensamientos, siempre puedo oírla...tengo miedo. - Dijo mientras sollozaba.  
- Vamos, tenemos que irnos. Él señor tenebroso tiene que saber de esto. Y es mejor que lo sepa por nuestras bocas.

Bellatrix tenía amarrada a Nymphadora totalmente inconsciente en una silla, había usado un hechizo para que no despertara, sabia que al momento de que abriera esos ojos se iba a comunicar con su hermana.  
Había pensado en matarla pero primero tenía que jugar con las dos, no podía destruir a Gabriela porque sabia que eso causaría la rabia del señor tenebroso pero lo que si podía hacer es volver su vida de lo mas miserable.  
Se sentó a mirar por la ventana y pensar cual podía ser el segundo movimiento pero se perdió en las olas del mar y en su ruido. Hacia tanto que no pisaba ese lugar. Era un faro, cerca de su la casa de sus hermanas, en Wiltshire, siempre iba a jugar a ese lugar junto con Cissy y Andrómeda, eran como las tres mosqueteras, donde iba una iban las demás. A veces se perdía en esos pensamientos y en como todo era perfecto en esa época, pero después volvía la realidad y pensaba en que el poder era mas hermoso.

Severus y Gabriela aparecieron en la Mansión Riddle, ella estaba nerviosa y con miedo, era la primera vez que sentía que no podía mantener su personaje, su hermana aparecía en su mente y eso la debilitaba.  
_- Deja de pensar tan alto, cerra tu mente o morimos._ - Interrumpió él en su mente mientras entraban a la vieja Mansión.  
Entraron cuando Voldemort ya estaba tras la puerta, como si los estuviera esperando.  
- Sabría que vendrían. Me enteré lo de Bellatrix...siento mucho de lo tu hermana Gabriela.

¿Qué decía? ¿Sabia de algo que ella no se había enterado? Y sabía que no lo sentía, el no podía sentir nada. Sólo odio.

No le contestó, sólo hizo una mueca.  
- No se preocupen de Bellatrix, yo me voy a encargar de ella.  
- ¿Esta seguro...? - Interrumpió Gabriela. - Nosotros podri...  
- No. Yo mismo me encargo de Bellatrix. Ustedes tienen algo mejor que hacer y es seguir buscando la piedra de la resurrección. Si me disculpan... tengo cosas que hacer. - Y se esfumó.

- Necesitamos encontrar a mi hermana antes que el lo haga, Severus. Se que no le importa una mierda, la va a matar junto con Bellatrix.  
- Vamos a recuperar a tu hermana, te lo prometo.

-_ Yo voy hacer la única que mate a Bellatrix, y eso lo juró por mi vida._ - Pensó, pero se aseguró que él no escuchara ese pensamiento.

Volvieron a la antigua mazmorras, juntos. Los dos habian dejado sus diferencias atrás, sabían que necesitaban estar juntos y una simple discusión no tendría ni lugar ni sentido en ese momento.  
- ¿Dormimos juntos hoy? No quiero estar sola. - - Claro. Pero antes...

Severus agarro el cuadro en donde estaba Albus Dumbledore.  
- Señor...ya estamos acá... - Dijo Severus mientras esperaba que se apareciera.  
- Oh queridos. Que gusto verlos...aunque en estas desagradables circunstancias - dijo mientras miraba apenado a Gabriela - creo que...creo que ya es hora...  
- ¿Hora de qué?... - Pregunto Gabriela confundida.  
- Hora de que destruyamos los Horrorcruxes... - Contestó Severus.  
- Me temo que...el final esta cerca.  
Y Albus desapareció.


	26. El Faro

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Gabriela Slughorn y otros personajes secundarios.

Algunos personajes fueron modificados sea su historia y/o nombres.

Los echos no transcurren en el mismo periodo que los libros.

Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, sexuales y lenguaje adulto en capítulos futuros.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que su hermana había desaparecido y todo iba de gris a negro.

Londres estaba bajo ataque o eso creían los muggles, que eran terroristas. Aunque en cierto punto tenían razón, eran terroristas en un mundo mágico. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro fuese día o noche. Mortifagos viajaban en forma de humo negro a la vista de todo y todos. Voldemort había conseguido su piedra de resurrección y no se podía sentir con más poder como en el momento que Severus y Gabriela le entregaron esa piedra. Esa noche había empezado el ataque hacia los muggles, entrando hacia las casas y torturando a cualquiera que estuviese a la vista.  
Era de noche y Gabriela estaba acostada mirando hacia arriba pensando detenidamente en todo lo ocurrido, se acordó el día en que salió de la Mansión Riddle hacia la gran ciudad y una calavera en el cielo acecho Londres, la gente gritando, desesperada, como aquella vez en el puente Milenio, pero ese día, toda la maldad que había aparecido era para quedarse.  
Se acordó cómo repentinamente se apareció en la casa de Jaime y Olliver sin que estos entendieran que pasaba, en realidad Jaime estaba consciente pero no quería estarlo. Ahora estaban en un lugar seguro, bajo miles de hechizos, nadie podía hacerles nada.  
La búsqueda de su hermana era cada vez más inútil, paso día y noche tratando de encontrarla pero no hubo resultado alguno.  
Hacia tres días no veía a Severus, eso también la mataba. Voldemort le había encargado una misión y ni siquiera le había dicho sobre que era, eso la tenia preocupada.

_Hogwarts. Sala Menesteres._

"La guerra ya comenzó y es hora de pelear. Manténganse en alerta"

- Esto tiene que ser una broma. - Dijo Ron indignado.  
- ¿Se acuerdan lo que decía la primer carta? Decía que una guerra venía y eso pasó. Es hora de pelear. - Dijo Neville. Ahora se encontraba al mando del grupo.  
- ¿Vos estas queriendo decir que salgamos a luchar contra Voldemort? Tenes que estar alucinando, Neville. - Ron parecía bastante alterado.  
- Lo que estoy diciendo es que...quien quiera que nos haya mandado esa carta y nos recluto para esto, sabia perfectamente lo que se venía...  
- ¿Vamos a luchar sin Nymphadora?... Preguntó Luna.  
- Quizás es por eso que tenemos que luchar...para encontrarla.

Severus Snape caminaba rumbo hacia Hogwarts, había vuelto después de sus días fuera de la ciudad. Podía sentir unos sentimientos y pensamientos tan claros que lo descolocó y cambió su rumbo hacia su hogar.  
Llegó y todas las luces estaban apagadas, eso lo asustó pero sabía que ella se encontraba ahí, la sentía. Subió las escaleras y entró hacia la habitación.  
Ella estaba acostada en la obscuridad, solo entraba la luz de la luna, era lo único que la iluminaba. Se miraron pero no se dijeron nada, por un segundo sentían que solo necesitaban eso; mirarse en silencio. Ella se levanto, sin parar de mirarlo y lo agarró de la mano mientras caminó hacia atrás junto a él.

- Te extrané - Dijo él para después darle un beso.  
La agarró de la espalda, ahora la tenia para ella, en sus brazos. Los besos cada vez eran más intensos igual que su respiración.  
- ¿En donde te habías metido? Ya estaba preocupada.  
- ¿Importa? Ya estoy acá. - Susurró él.  
- Te necesito.  
Él la volvió a besar igual que ella a él. A veces los dos pensaban cuando iban a llegar a ese momento y ahora estaba pasando.  
Ella le quitó la capa mientras seguía pegada junto a él. Severus la tenía entre sus brazos mientras ahora sus manos se encontraban bajo de su blusa negra acariciándole la espalda.

- Perdón - Interrumpió ella mientras se alejaba. Se sentía avergonzada. - No puedo y no porque no quiera, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en las mierdas que pasan.  
- Esta bien, no te disculpes.  
Ella cerró sus ojos mientras el le acariciaba la cara.  
- Descansemos, mañana va hacer un día largo. - Volvió a besarla y se acostaron.

Era imposible dormir para ella, hacia días que no lo hacia y ahora que él estaba ahí se sentía más tranquila, pero su hermana no la dejaba dormir. Se levanto y se sentó en el sillón en el living.  
Cerró sus ojos, trataba de no pensar en nada, a veces lo lograba y otras veces no.  
Volvió en si cuando escuchó unos ladridos fuera de la casa. Camino hacia la puerta, sabia quién era y era inútil que no abriera la puerta.  
Ahora su tío Sirius estaba parado frente a ella.  
- ¿Y ahora? - Dijo resignada, casi ya no le molestaban su presencia, tenia que acostumbrarse y aceptar que iba a estar a su lado por mas que ella no lo quisiese. O eso quería creer, porque a decir verdad, extrañaba a su tío igual que a su familia.  
- Puede que haya encontrado a Nymphadora.  
El corazón de Gabriela casi se detuvo, no pudo escuchar más nada de lo que su tío decía.  
- ...busque y busque en los lugares mas insólitos hasta que me dije, Bella no es tan detallista, a decir verdad, sus planes son tercos y con falta de racionalidad.  
- Blah, blah...blah. ¿Entonces? - Interrumpió ella, negando todo tipo de sentimiento, aunque no tenia sentido, él sabía toda la verdad.  
- Extrañaba tu sinceridad a la falta de interés sobre los detalles pero si queres que vaya al grano...el faro. ¿Te acordas? Solías jugar con ella y Draco cuando eran chicos pero también es el lugar donde tus tías, tu mama y yo jugábamos y nos escondían y particularmente cuando tu tía Bella se escondía cuando se sentía triste...estoy seguro que no se olvido de ese lugar y esta ahí con tu hermana...  
- ¿Y por que viniste primero a mi antes de confirmar que de verdad esta en el foro?  
- Porque me gustaría que lo confirmáramos juntos.

Gabriela lo miró y dudó, después miró dentro de la casa, hacia arriba preguntándose si contarle a Severus que se estaba yendo con su tío a buscar a su hermana, pero el no lo aprobaría o se empeñaría en ir con ellos.  
Cerró la puerta y miró a su tío, ninguno dijo nada, no hacia falta. Sirius la agarró de la mano y los dos desaparecieron.

Ninguno de los dos se acordaba la ultima vez que habian estado en ese lugar. Él seguramente hacia unos 20 años o incluso más.  
Miraron todo su al rededor, era de noche y solo se veía una pequeña luz. Las olas del mar se escuchaban por arriba de sus voces, parecía bastante violento, quizás estaría por venir una tormenta.  
- Estoy seguro que esta ahí arriba, algo me lo dice. Prepará tu varita porque nuestra apreciada Bella debe estar con ella, y a la defensiva.  
Los dos aparecieron dentro del faro, miraron hacía arriba y a sus al rededores para comprobar que no hubiese nadie, pero ahora tenían que subir todas las escaleras y no sabían en que momento podía ocurrir algo.  
Tenían que subir sigilosamente, aparecer totalmente desprevenido les podría jugar en contra.  
- Presiento algo malo - susurró Gabriela mientras ya casi llegaban a la cima del faro - no sé que es peor mejor que encontremos a mi hermana y nos vayamos de acá.  
- No creo que sea tan fácil, sobrinita. - Dijo mientras se quedó parado e hizo que Gabriela chocara contra él.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno...ya estaba ansiosa preguntándome cuando vendrías - Dijo Bella mirando a su sobrina. - Aunque no pensé que lo traerías a él...me imaginé que no aguantarías sin hablar con tu familia o...no me digas que tu tío ahora te acepta como mortífaga - Dijo mientras reía.  
- Yo también te quiero mucho, prima. - Rió Sirius.  
- Al menos podre matarlos a los dos, no te preocupes - Volvió a mirarla - tu hermana ya está muerta.  
- ¡MENTIROSA! - Gritó Gabriela mientras que su varita apuntó a ella rápidamente. - ¡CRUCIO!  
Bella desapareció y volvió aparecer unos escalones más abajo mientras dirigía otro hechizo hacia ellos.  
- Gabriela, corré, salva a tu hermana, vamos, ¡andá! - Sirius ya parecía molesto.  
- Pero...  
- Cuando tengas a tu hermana en brazos desaparece, desaparece.

Gabriela lo miró por un segundo pero no dudó, subió hacia la cima del faro en busca de su hermana.  
Cuando entró no hizo falta de buscarla, no todo era tan complicado. Su hermana yacía en el piso toda ensangrentada, de verdad parecía muerta. Se acercó mientras se podía seguir escuchando como sus tíos se estaban matando literalmente.  
Agarró a su hermana mientras ella se sentó a su costado y volcó la cabeza de su hermana en sus piernas mientras la acariciaba.  
Sabía que estaba viva, sentía su corazón latir, quizás lo mejor era llevársela a Severus pero no podía dejar a su tío solo, se lo había prometido pero simplemente no podía.  
Agarró a su hermana y se esfumó apareciendo en la casa de nuevo, Severus estaba esperándola. Tenía cara de enojado pero se desvaneció cuando vio a Nymphadora en sus brazos.  
- Curala, hace algo - dijo mientras la dejaba en el sillón. - Pero salvala.  
Ahora esta volvió a esfumarse apareciendo en el faro, ahora no podía ver nada, todo estaba lleno de humo y parecía que todo se iba a desvanecer. Veía reflectos de luz, sabia que seguían peleando el uno al otro pero cuando estaba decidida a pelear contra su tía puede escuchar un claro grito, era su tía riendo...  
- AVADA KEDAVRA.  
Y entré la neblina pudo ver como un humo negro envolvía a Sirius.


End file.
